A new Family
by Boo101lol
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin sister who is believed to be the girl who lived. Lily tries to get James to love Harry, but whenever she speaks against Rose and in favour of Harry James gets mad. Lily is getting hurt and now fears her husband. The twins are now off to Hogwarts. can they be saved? Book 2 is after book one doesn't have space to leave a better summary! Lily/Severus FF enjoy!
1. the girl who lived

Chapter 1  
The-Girl-Who-Lived… right?  
James and Lily smiled as they put their children down in their cribs. It was nice putting the children to bed, for both had had a bottle and then went right to sleep. They where going out for the night, going to finally get away from the house. With the war, and Lily's paranoia, she never left the children. But tonight, James had convinced her to go out leaving the children with Peter. Walking out of the room and down the stairs, they smiled holding hands.  
"Thank you, Peter, for watching the children for us." Lily smiled at the man.  
"No problem Liles" Peter said as he got up from the couch. James smiled leading Lily over to the fire place to floo to Rouge Studio, a new place for young couples to eat, drink and have fun.  
Lily turned back to Peter, "We shouldn't be back too late and the children should not wake up, but if they do just let them cry it out for about 15 minutes then go in and giving them another bottle. And …"  
"Lily, he's watched them before, its fine. See you later, Wormtail!" James pushed Lily into the fireplace and threw down the floo powder, calling out 'Rouge Studio'. And with that they where gone.  
Peter looked at the clock on the wall. He thought they would never leave, the Dark Lord would to be here in 10 minutes. Peter sat down to wait. Right on time the front door open and Lord Voldemort walked in. Peter stood quickly shaking slightly he bowed low to his master.  
"Where are the children?" Voldemort asked in a hissing voice.  
"Up in their nursery, my Lord." Voldemort glided past the pathetic man bowing at his feet, up the stairs and down the hall, opening each door till he found the room he was looking for. The room was a light blue in colour and on each side of the room there was a crib on either side of the room.  
Above each crib he saw yellow writing. The one said, "I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love."  
\- Marilyn Monroe  
The other wall said,  
"Little boys Should never be sent to bed. They always wake up a day older."  
\- Peter Pan  
Voldemort walked to the wall about little boys. Looking into the crib, he saw a small boy, fast asleep. He picked up the child waking him, the child simply looked at him not making a noise. Voldemort placed the boy on the carpet in the middle of the room. Then, walking over to the girl, Voldemort picked her up too. The moment she awoke, she began to scream. 'What an annoying child,' the Dark Lord thought to himself and placed her down beside her brother.  
The boy, Harry moved closer to his sister and put an arm around her, "No cry Wose."  
The dark lord looked between the two, 'Better safe than sorry. I'll kill them both!' the Dark Lord thought as he raised his wand. Pointing it at the little girl, he thought, 'I'll kill her first, she seems so scared.'  
Aiming his wand at her forehead he hissed, "Sorry children, but I can not have you destroy my future. Avada Kedavra." The bright green light flew towards the small girl only to have Harry to push her aside. Harry was hit in the middle of his forehead.  
There was a flash of bright white light that illuminated the room, a scream was heard and then it went dark! Rose could be heard crying as she moved to lean over her brother.  
The house had been almost completely demolished. The Potters arrived home quickly after being told of what had happened by a neighbouring witch, who remembered the Potters lived there after the wards around the house fell.  
Lilly found the two children sitting amongst the rubble. Rose leaning over her brother crying and Harry lying unconscious. "James they're here!" Lilly yelled to her husband, picking Rose up. James ran over and, picking up Harry, he checked to see if the child was still alive. Finding he was he cried out in relief, "He's alive Lily! They're both alive!" The small family sat in front of the destroyed house, holding their children close.  
Albus Dumbledore walked down the road to find the Potter family sitting together outside, "James, Lily, how are the children?"  
"They are both alive and well, Headmaster." Lily said from the ground. The two young adults stood up with their children in their arms.  
Albus looked over the two children, "Which of the two is the chosen one?" James asked him.  
Pulling out his wand he waved it over the two children. Both where magically strong. He could not tell which of the two it was. Looking closer he saw the cut on Harry's head and looking at Rose, he saw blood on her hand. Taking her hand there was a deep cut in the shape of a V. "Rose is the chosen one. Come we must protect our saviour. We will take her to Hogwarts for protection."  
During the coming weeks everyone thanked the girl who lived, Rose Lilly Potter, raising a glass in her name. The newspaper, The Daily Prophet wrote all about her and the incident that had happened at Godric's Hollow. Two short weeks later the family moved into Potter Castle and over time things went back to normal. Peter had been revealed as the traitor, his body found at Godric's Hollow. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black would visit often at Potter Castle and the Potter fortune grew over the years due to Rose's fame. After all she was 'The Girl-Who-Lived' … Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Over the years  
The Dark Lord had been defeated a year ago today, the twins were now 2 years old. It was late and Lily was alone. She was waiting by the floo for James to come home. When he finally came through, Lily could see he had been out drinking again. "James, it's late. Where were you?" Lily asked, looking concerned. This had been going on for a while now, James disappearing and not coming back for nights at a time. But it was becoming more often and they hadn't slept together in months now. Lily had a right to worry, James walked past barely sparing her a glance, "James, I asked where you went!" Lily almost yelled.  
James spun around grabbing her arm. "It's none of your business where I go!" James hissed in her face.  
He had a look in his eye Lily had never seen before. Lily had never been afraid of her husband but here and now, she was. "Sorry James, I didn't mean to upset you."  
James pushed her away, "Remember your place, woman!" James walked away entering their bedroom stripping as he went.  
Lily fell to the floor as soon as he entered the bedroom door. James had been getting increasingly angry at her lately, yelling and pushing her, snapping at little Harry and ignoring his cries. But not Rose, she seemed the only one not affected.  
Lily stood and walked to their bedroom, picking up her husband's clothes as she went. When she got to his white button-up shirt she could see red lipstick stains on the collar. He was seeing another woman. Sleeping with another woman. Lily went to the bedroom and saw her husband lying on the bed, she was scared but she was a Gryffindor. Walking to the side of the bed, she demanded, "James get up! What is this?!" pointing to the makeup on his shirt, "Are you sleeping with another woman? Is that where you've been?"  
James sat up on the bed, "I do not like your attitude tonight! And what right is it of yours to ask?" Lilly couldn't believe this. He didn't like her attitude? And he didn't even try to deny it!  
"I am your wife!" she yelled.  
James stood, backhanding her. Sending her to the floor. Lily held her cheek as he reached down and pulled her onto the bed. "Come, it's time to sleep. I will hear no more of this."  
Over the next couple of months, it only got worse for Lily. The next morning, James informed Lily that she did not deserve to use the house elves anymore, leaving Lily to watch two children and do all the housework alone. James also refused to let her keep her wand, leaving her defenceless against him. Lily didn't know where James kept it and she wouldn't dare ask.

1 month later  
Harry and Rose sat on the floor playing with some toy cars. Lily could hear them playing as she worked in the kitchen preparing dinner. Hearing someone step through the floo, she looked around the corner to see if was James. Walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table he demanded, "Why is my dinner not ready yet?"  
Lily felt nervous, she didn't know she had to have dinner ready for him, "I'm still working on it. I didn't know you would be home so early." 'Or at all tonight' she thought.  
James grunted, "From now on you make certain my meals are ready for me when I get home. I should not have to wait for you. Now, bring me a beer."  
Lily left what she was doing to get what he asked for and handing it to him, she went back to work. This is how things had been for the past month. Slowly he added more things she must and mustn't do.  
She had to lay out his clothes for him each morning, prepare his bath, have breakfast ready by the time he got out, be home when he got home, always look the perfect wife in case of company and now, have dinner prepared for whenever time he got home. She also had to do everything for Rose first, feed, change, get her out of bed and bathe her. The only thing she was not to do first was, put her to bed. She mustn't talk back to him, stay in bed late, touch him when he did not want it, ask questions and, above all, embrace all his rules. Over the past month, Lily had become much more afraid of her husband!  
They heard a cry from the living room and Lily knew it was Rose. James and Lily walk over to see Harry talking to Rose, "No Wose I play with car." It had been the car he was playing with and when Rose went to grab it from him, he said no to her. Now she cried for the toy she wanted. Harry passed her a different car. "Here Wose, you have dis one."  
Rose took the car only to throw it at Harry's head. "No dat one!" she screamed, pointing to the one in his hand. Lily walked over to the two children. "No Rose, Harry is using that one you can play with the another one."  
Rose didn't like the sound of that and neither did James, "Lily, if she wants the car she can have it." James walked over, took the car from Harry and gave it to Rose.  
Harry looked between the car and his daddy, "Daddy dat my car."  
James looked down at Harry, "No Harry! If Rose wants it, she gets it." he said moving to sit on his couch with his beer.  
Harry stood up and went to play behind the couch. He didn't understand. 'Why does daddy only love Rose and not me?'  
And like Lily, it would only get worse for poor little Harry.  
3 years old  
Harry and Rose sat in their nursery. Rose was getting her hair braided by Lily and Harry was playing with a teddy bear his uncle Remus had given him. James came in a big smile on his face. He watched Lily braid Rose's hair. Harry stood walking over to Rose's crib to grab her teddy. "Warry no!" Rose yelled at her brother.  
Harry looked over. "I use?" he asked in his quiet little voice. Over time,his father and sister had become meaner to him. He couldn't remember his father ever holding him or Rose ever having to share with him, but he could always hope.  
"NO!" Rose yelled. Lilly wanted so badly to tell her daughter to share, but she knew James would get angry if she did, so she simply turned a blind eye.  
James could not believe the ungratefully little freak. Rose had saved his life. He owed her everything. But this was good for Rose, to show her to stand up for herself. He would only step in when he had to.  
Rose walked over, grabbing both teddys from Harry. "No Rose, mine!" Harry went to grab it back, only for Rose to put it out of his reach. So, Harry did what he had seen his father do to his mother when he wanted something. He hit her, then grabbed his teddy back.  
James took two steps over to the 3-year-old and grabbing Harry by the arm, he pulled the teddy out of his hands. "You do not hit Rose, You ungratefully little freak!" James shouted. He then pulled Harry out of the room. Rose crying Lily's pants leg as Lily watched her little boy be pulled away by his abusive father. There was nothing she could do for him.  
Pulling Harry into the kitchen, James entered a small room on the right. It had been the room the house elves lived in before James had sent them away, "You will stay in here, you ungratefully little freak and think about what you did." With that James slammed the door, leaving Harry in an empty room all alone.  
And Harry did. He sat and waited for a long time until he fell asleep on the floor. Lily was later informed that the room would now be Harry's bedroom and he would be moving out of the nursery. When Lily went to move Harry's things over to his new room James informed her he did not deserve it.

6 years old  
Harry sat in his room. He had been moved into this small, little room right off the kitchen when he was 3. The grey walls were chipped and there was one small window that looked out over the back yard. Through it he could see James and Rose outside playing on broomsticks. Harry could never remember James playing with him. At first, he thought it was because he was not smart enough but he could walk, talk and go potty all by himself, before Rose could. He was 6 and could already read most books by himself and could even control his magic to a degree.  
"Harry darling, come here please." Lily called through the door. Harry came out to see his mother holding a big bowl of salad in one hand and a platter of hamburgers and hotdogs in the other. Harry grabbed the cups, plates and forks to follow his mother out to the backyard. Lily called James and Rose over to eat. Both came walking over, laughing as they talked.  
Sitting down, Lily served James, then Rose, then herself. Once Lily was done serving, Harry served himself. This is how meals were always served. James and Rose talked through the whole meal while Lily and Harry sat quietly. Once the meal was done, Lily got Rose some icecream. Harry knew he would have some later in his room with Lily, just the two of them. It was their little secret.  
As Harry cleared the table, Rose looked up, "I wish Dad would get rid of you, you little freak!" Harry ignored her and continued on his with his work. "Don't ignore me, I'm your superior." Harry looked at her, 'Does she even know what that means?' he asked himself then continued working.  
Rose was an ill-tempered girl and could not stand not being the centre of attention. So, Rose did what she did best, she threw a temper tantrum. She took her icecream cone, smiled at Harry, then smeared the ice-cream onto her shirt screaming, "DAD! DAD! AAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Harry was shocked! He couldn't believe she just did that.  
James and Lily came running out to see what had happened. James went over to the two children, grabbed Harry by the hair and pulled him into his room. Harry did not come out of his room for a week.  
That was the first time Harry had been beaten by James. It was also the first time he was denied food. Lily was not allowed to help her son but she swore she would do all she could.  
7 years old  
Lilly watch as her son was dragged off to his room once again, he had not come fast enough when James had called. She stood in the kitchen listening as her son said he was sorry and would come faster next time. He begged for James to stop but she could tell he wouldn't. James exited the room 30 minutes later, blood on his hands and belt, "Don't help him. He needs to learn his place around here."  
Lily could not take it any more, "James I am done with this."  
James, who was almost out of the kitchen, turned back to look at Lily and asked, his eyes narrowing, "Oh? And what are you done with?"  
Lily stood straight, she was a Gryffindor, she could do this, "I'm leaving you and taking the children with me." She was proud of how strong she sounded when she said it but the smile on James's face scared her.  
"You can leave Lily but you will not take the children." James slowly walked towards her still smiling, "You have no money, no job, no family, and no where to go. Who in their right mind would give you the children? No one. You can leave but you can not take the children. I would even keep that useless boy you are so fond of just out of spite!" James now had Lily pinned up against the wall as he pressed his body to hers.  
Lily was now pale and once again frightened, "Y-y-yes J-J-Ja-James," she muttered.  
James' smile widened as he pulled on one of her arms, leading her to their room. Closing the door, he pushed her onto the bed, then James took off his clothes, climbing on top of her.  
When James left the room, Lily lay naked on the floor and you could see the new tattoo on her back: 'Property of JP'.  
Remus and Sirius arrived at Potter Castle. When they saw and heard no-one there, they sat down to wait for their friends. Their visit was unannounced but they had a gift to give to the twins. "Well I'm going to get a beer out of the fridge, Moony. Would you like one?"  
Remus walked past Siriu,. "I'll get them. You wait here."  
Entering the kitchen, he smelt something funny. Unable to place it, he rummaged through the fridge to find the beers. Just as he was leaving the kitchen he heard a small whimper. Turning, he walked in the direction that the noise came from. There was a door he had never been through. Opening it he found what the smell was: where the noise came from: Harry.  
Harry lay in the middle of the floor, covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and you could see the boy had been whipped. Rushing over he picked up the small boy. "Sirius come quickly!" he shouted. The two men set to work on healing the small bruised and broken child.  
Harry woke to the sound of two men talking. Looking up he saw his uncles. "Hey little man," Sirius said. Harry gave a weak smile back as a reply.  
"Who did this to you? What happened?" Remus asked.  
Harry looked awa, "Not allowed to talk about it."  
Lily, who had been in her room, could hear people talking. Jumping up and putting on some clothes, she went to see who it was. Walking out, she saw Harry laying down with Remus and Sirius standing over him. she walked over, "Harry, are you alright darling?"  
Harry looked up to his mother. She had bruises all over her arms and face. He figured the rest of her looked the same, "I'm fine Mom. How are you?"  
Lily gave him a weak smile. "I'll be okay."  
Sirius and Remus watched the two talk for a minute, until Sirius could not take it any more, "What the hell happened to you two?" Slowly Harry and Lily told them all that had happened to them. How James had changed and the way he treated them. The two men where furious with the way James had treated his wife.  
They tried coming up with ways to get James away from them but it never worked. Once, Sirius and Remus had tried confronting James about it, only to be told if they didn't mind their own business he would not let them near his family. Over the next 4 years things only got worse for Harry and Lily. Sirius and Remus did their best to help them, but there was only so much they could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The start of the worst year ever  
Severus just knew this was going to be a bad day. No, a bad year! Not only was the press' girl-who-lived coming to Hogwarts for her first year at school but they would also be having three new staff members.  
The first new staff member was definitely a mutt. His name was Remus Lupin and he would be teaching Care for Magical Creatures. Severus personally thought that this was the perfect job for Mr. Lupin as he himself was a creature. Yes, Severus knew all about Remus Lupin, the werewolf. But Severus did not feel that he was the worst teacher joining the staff this year. Out of the three, Mr. Lupin was the best.  
Next was Sirius Black, if Severus had to describe Sirius Black in one word it would simply be 'immature'. There was no hope for Sirius Black … and his poor students, they would hardly learn a thing unless you count pranks learning. Mr. Black would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. In some ways Severus could see how this was a good fit. Black was from a dark family, he knew about the dark arts and was raised being taught them but as an adult, he chose to fight them instead. But Black as a person? You could hardly call him an adult with the intelligence to teach young minds.  
Lastly, and personally Severus' least favourite out of the three, would be James Potter. Mr Potter would be teaching Transfiguration. And as bad as Lupin and Black were, Potter was definitely 100 times worse! So full of himself growing up while they were at school together. He could remember the way Potter and his friends used to make fun of and torture him. And now he had every reason to be even more full of himself: father of the girl-who-lived (what a load of rubbish!). But the thing he would always hate most about Potter was the fact that he took Lily.

Sitting at the head table waiting for the meeting to begin, Severus watched as the three new teachers sat across from him, smiling and laughing with each other. But, in someways, he could almost see how Black and Lupin were treating Potter differently, almost as if they were no longer the good friends they once were. But that might just be that his imagination, for all of them were the best of friends. Instead of watching them further, Severus turned to talk to Professor Flitwick, the charms professor, about their expectations for the coming year. Severus mostly just listened to what the small man had to say.  
It didn't take long for Dumbledore to show up. Sitting at the head of the table, he put his hands out almost as if to hug them all, "Welcome back to another year of teaching at Hogwarts. I am glad to see that our three new professors have come to join us this year. We also have quite the interesting batch of new students coming in this year, so …"  
Severus blanked out after that. He'd heard it all before. As the meeting progressed he paid it little attention, occasionally hearing a comment made by one of the three new professors. Only Lupin had something that actually was worth contributing to the conversation. Severus could already tell this was going to be a horrible year.

Harry stood with an old trunk that had once belonged to Sirius Black, Harry's uncle. Sirius had bought most of his school supplies but upon James's realization that most of Harry's things were new, he told them they had to send it back. James's words exactly were, "You do not deserve these things, if anything Rose does." And then James proceeded to go through all his stuff and give many of his things to Rose. But Harry hardly minded that.  
He would be off to Hogwarts this year. He knew his father would be a teacher but so would uncle Sirius and uncle Remus. His mother also told many stories of a man named Severus Snape and he looked forward to meeting the man for the first time. Harry's mind wandered as he waited for his sister, who apparently had to put on … well, who really cared?  
Lily came rushing in handing, Harry a small brown paper bag, "Here darling, eat this on your way to Hogwarts." She reached down and hugged her small child.  
Harry had hardly grown over the years, looking to be about six or seven years old in height instead of his age of eleven. There were also some places where you could see his bones. With clothes on you couldn't tell but underneath he had scars covering his chest abdomen and back.  
His father had just beaten him the previous night, leaving him weak today. "As a reminder not to tell," His father had told him. But Harry didn't want to think about that today. Now he was off to Hogwarts, to new and better things . He would hopefully make his very first friend.  
Harry dreamed of learning how to fly for the very first time, never having been on a broomstick himself. He hoped to be able to impress everyone with his ability to read and write but more than anything, he hoped to impress his mother and make her proud of being the son he was. He may have only been 11 but he knew that one day he would take his mother and they would get away from his horrible father.  
Rose came running down the stairs, her father following behind. Rose was a pretty girl, she had long red hair that flowed down her back in waves and big brown eyes that had a sparkle to them. She was of average height and much taller then her brother who only came up to her chest, just barely.  
Today she would be sorted into Gryffindor. There was no doubt about it. She was after all the saviour of the wizarding world! "Hurry up dad. I don't want to be late and Ron is meeting us there. Hurry up!"  
The family stood in front of the fireplace ready to floo to Kings Cross station. Rose looked over to see her brother standing beside her. "Why is he coming?" Rose asked, a glare appearing on her face.  
James glared down at Harry. "He was excepted to," he told her, disgust clear in his voice. He looked away, smiling at his daughter as he grabbed her trunk. "Well come on then. You first." Rose walked into the fireplace, flooing away.  
James turned to look at Lily. "Say goodbye to him here then join us at the station." Climbing in to the fireplace James took one last look at Harry, "Don't disappoint me and stay away from your saviour." James floo'ed away, leaving Harry and Lily to sigh in relief.  
Lily got down on her knees to be at eye level with Harry, "My darling baby boy. You will do so well in school. Try to make friends and do your best … I know, James is going to be at school but so will I. So don't worry to much just…, stay out of his way. I love you so much."  
Lily went to say more only to have Harry interrupt her, "I know Mom and I love you too. You should go. James will be waiting for you. I love you too." Lily stood but she had so much more to say. "Bye-bye, I love you so much. I'm so…"  
Harry threw the floo powder down, calling out," Kings Cross station" and started pushing her through the floo. He loved his mom but James had already waited long enough. Waiting for 5 minutes, Harry then stepped into the floo, called out Kings Cross station again and stepped out onto the platform. He could see James helping Rose put her trunk on the train with Lily standing beside them, smiling her fake smile as the photographers took pictures of the 'happy' little family. Harry moved over to the back of the train. As he started trying to get his trunk on, a boy with blond hair came over with his father. "Here, let me help you with that boy." The man flicked his wand and the trunk was on the train.  
"Thank you, sir," Harry said looking down at the ground, bending at the waist slightly as a sign of respect.  
"Yes, well I could not continue to watch you struggle." The man said.  
Harry moved down the hall and finding the first compartment empty he went inside. Trying to put his trunk up on the shelf, he realized a few things: 1) he was not tall enough, and 2) he was not strong enough. Harry decided to leave his trunk on the ground and put his feet on top of it.  
The compartment door opened soon after Harry sat down, it was the blond boy and his father again. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" the boy asked.  
Harry was surprised the boy asked at all. Rose would have just kicked him out. "Not at all".  
The boy moved aside so his father could put his trunk up for him. When the man looked over at him, he saw that Harry's trunk was on the floor. "Would you like me to put that up for you?" the man asked.  
"Yes please, sir," Harry said as he stood, moving out of the man's way. He watched as the man put his trunk up on the shelf before stepping out of the compartment. "Thank you sir," Harry said politely, still looking at the floor and bowing in respect to the man who had helped him.  
"Not a problem." The man said. "Come Draco, you must say goodbye to your mother and I."  
Harry watched as the boy, now known as Draco, followed his father out. He sat down once again. Watching out the window, he saw Draco saying farewell to his parents. Harry assumed they where rich. as Draco wore nice clothes that fit him properly; Black dress pants and a green button up shirt. His father was dressed in a similar manner and his mother had on a long dark blue dress that laced up in the back. They looked to be a nice family.  
He looked away, only to see his family taking more pictures. Rose was standing beside her best friend Ron Weasley. He watched as she kissed his mother and her father before she got on the train and blew kisses to her adoring fans. He hated her! Looking away from the outside world, he pulled out a book to dive into his own.  
Draco stepped back into the compartment just as the train was pulling out. Sitting down he looked at Harry, "Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"  
Harry looked up from his book. "I'm Harry," he said quietly. Surprised that the boy had asked. Harry couldn't remember the last time a boy his age had spoken to him. The only people he really talked to was his mother and his two uncles.  
Draco smiled a little at him. "What's your last name?" He asked.  
Harry looked to his book and mumbled quietly, "I'd rather not say." The two boys sat reading their books as the trip progressed,  
That all changed when the trolley lady came by. "Anything from the Trolley dears?" the old lady asked the two boys.  
"Yes, please." Draco spoke enthusiastically as he pulled out some pocket change, "A bag of Pepper Imps and two bags of peppermint pastries." Draco smiled as the sweets were placed in his hands. He sat back down and tore open the pastries first. Harry watched as the boy ate his sweets. He only got sweets when his mother could sneak him one or two behind James' back. He was surprised when Draco held out the bag to him. "Want one? They're my favourite, so they're really good." Harry smiled as he pulled a few from the bag.  
"What's your favourite?" Harry just shrugged as he savoured the sweet he had. "Do you not eat sweets?" Harry shook his head in response. "Well, as my friend I'll make sure you find one. Sweets are the best." The two boys laughed as they snacked, talking the rest of the trip until an older boy came by, saying they should get changed into their uniforms.  
By the end of the train ride, Harry felt like he had made a friend. Draco had even called him one, although they had only just met. But he felt that the boy was telling the truth. They were friends now. Draco treated him like any other person, not as the ungrateful-good-for-nothing-trash his father called him.  
When the train arrived, the two boys got off and followed the rest of the first years down to the side of the lake. There were boats sitting there, waiting to take them over to the large castle on the other side. Harry and Draco sat in the same boat, led by Hagrid who sat in the lead boat by himself.  
Arriving at the castle, they where introduced to Professor McGonagal. She led them into a small room with a set of large double doors. She told them to wait there then left, closing the large wooden door behind her.  
Harry could here people whispering. After a short while, a bushy haired girl called out, "Is it true the saviour of the wizarding world is here?" Harry just knew how this would go  
Rose stepped up turning to look at all of them, "Yes, it is me, the saviour of the wizarding world." Harry tuned out after that, not wanting to hear the girl go on about how amazing she was. Harry could tell Draco was not impressed. He simply glared at the girl.  
Draco was getting tired of her. He called out, "Shut up. No one cares about what you did as a baby. You don't even remember that night and if someone hadn't told you, you wouldn't even have known that it happened."  
Rose looked at him, glaring. She was about to say something but for Professor McGonagal returning. "We are ready for you. Follow me," she told them.  
Walking into the Great Hall was truly amazing. Harry could see the starred ceiling and hear the bushy haired girl talking about how she had read about it in 'Hogwarts, a History'.  
They stood at the front of the hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. Harry could see his father, mother and two uncles sitting at the staff table. Harry listened to McGonagal give instructions to the students about how the sorting would go. Then she called the first name.  
Harry watched as the sorting began. Professor McGonagal would call the name of the student and then the hat would call out one of the houses.  
Hanna Abbot, Hufflepuff.  
Susan Bones, Hufflepuff.  
Mandy Brocklehurst, Ravenclaw.  
Lavender Brown, Gryffindor.  
Trevor Boot, Ravenclaw.  
Millicent Bulstrode, Slytherin.  
Michael Corner, Hufflepuff.  
Stephen Cornfoot, Ravenclaw.  
Vincent Crabbe, Slytherin.  
Tracey Davis, Slytherin.  
Kevin Entwhistle, Ravenclaw.  
Seamus Finnigan, Gryffindor.  
Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hufflepuff.  
Hanthony Goldstein, Hufflepuff.  
Gregory Goyle, Slytherin.  
Hermione Granger, Slytherin.  
After the poor girl's house was called, not a single person at the Slytherin table clapped. She was the first Muggleborn in Slytherin… ever! If anyone was looking you would see Dumbledore had a frown on his face. This was a strange occurrence but the sorting went on as though history had not just been made:  
Queenie Greengrass, Slytherin.  
Wayne Hopkins, Hufflepuff.  
Megan Jones, Hufflepuff.  
Neville Longbottom, Slytherin.  
Neville looked like he was going to be sick. His Gran was going to kill him when she heard about this. Dumbledore now sported a look of outrage. What was the hat doing?  
Kathrina MacDougal, Ravenclaw.  
Ernest Macmillan, Hufflepuff.  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin.  
Roger Malone, Ravenclaw.  
Theodore Nott, Slytherin.  
Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin.  
Madhari Patel, Ravenclaw.  
Mati Patel, Gryffindor.  
Seeing the Patel twins go into different houses gave Harry hope. Maybe he wouldn't have to be in the same house as Rose.  
"Harry Potter"  
His name was called. Time to go. Harry moved towards the hat on the stool. He could hear the hall whispering, "Did you know there was another Potter?"  
"I heard he is always sick."  
"Look how little he is. Nothing like his sister."  
"Don't want him in my house."  
Sitting down and putting the hat on his head, he could only hear one voice. "Well now, what do we have here? Another lost child I see. No need to worry child, I know where you should go." Harry didn't know where the hat would put him and when it called Slytherin, he thought he would die. Looking over he saw that his father was livid. He just knew he was going to get a beating for this. Sitting down at the Slytherin table, no one clapped. He sat with Neville, Hermione and his friend Draco. He could hear the whispers still going around, "A potter in Slytherin!" Harry put his head down, trying to ignore them.  
"Rose Potter"  
She moved gracefully up to the front, smiling as she went. The hat gave a resounding yell of "Gryffindor" before it was fully placed on her head. The table clapped and cheered loudly for the Girl-Who-Lived. She always knew this is where she would go.  
And the sorting continued on. Heedless of the those that felt out of place in their new homes.  
Oliver Rivers, Ravenclaw.  
Li Su, Ravenclaw.  
Gary Thomas, Gryffindor.  
Eric Tonks, Slytherin.  
Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw.  
Ronald Weasley, Gryffindor.  
Blaise Zabini, Slytherin.  
And with that the sorting was over.  
Harry sat with his head down as the food appeared. He ate a little throughout the meal but not much. He couldn't remember the last time he had a full meal. He could see his mom struggling as well.  
Snape sat at the head table watching his new little snakes eat as he thought about what this year was becoming. The Potters coming to Hogwarts, what could be worse? A Mudblood in his house. He thought that was just as bad, but it could not get worse! Right? Wrong! No, now he had a Mudblood, the Longbottom boy and the Potter boy in his house. And how could he forget the annoying and immature marauders were back at Hogwarts. This year just got worse and worse.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The feast had just finished and Harry stood with the rest of the Slytherins to go to their dorm. The new first years stayed close together following the Slytherin Prefect. Entering the dungeons, Harry found it to be cold. They came upon a picture of a snake and the Prefect turned to address the newest members of House Slytherin, "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Do not tell anyone from another house where it is. The password is purity. Don't forget it or you will get locked out."

As soon as he said the password, the door opened. Walking in, Harry could see the room was large. There was a huge fireplace on the lefthand side of the room, with comfortable looking couches and a few coffee tables. The wall across from them was glass, looking into the Black Lake. You could see merpeople swimming around and their castle in the distance. It truly was beautiful. On either side of the window were stairs and off to the right there was a chalkboard and desks with the covered in books.

The older Slytherin students were all sitting around the study area on the righthand side of the room, "Come and sit down. Professor Snape will be here soon to talk to us."

Harry sat down in between Draco and Hermione. Nevil was on Draco's other side together with all the other first years at the same table. Some of the older students talked quietly to one another but little was said and the room remained fairly quiet.  
A bang was heard and Harry and the other first years jumped, turning to look where the sound came from.

A man in dressed all black glided into the room. His cloak swirling around behind him. He stopped and stood in front of all of them Crossing his arms over his chest, Professor Snape began to speak in a quiet voice. All could hear what he said since none of them dared to speak while he spoke. "Welcome to Slytherin, a Noble House. And one you should be proud to be in."

Snape stopped for a moment and glared at Harry, Hermione and Neville. Longbottom whimpered a little. "Now, in this house there are rules. On school nights, meaning Sunday - Thursday night, 1st and 2nd years will be in bed by 9pm. 3rd years 9:30pm. 4 and 5th years 10pm, 6th years 10:30pm and 7th years at 11pm. On the weekend you must be in the common room no later than 10pm. There is a small booklet on your beds with the school rules. Go over it. Do not break the rules. If you must, don't get caught."  
Snape looked over to two redheaded boys in 3rd year. Both smiled at the man and the Professor almost smiled back. "I understand that sometimes there will be a disagreement amongst us. Keep it within these walls. The other houses do not like us and we will not give them cause to get one of are own. Understood?" The students, as one, answered with a replying "understood."

Severus looked around at all of his snakes again. He could see some of them stifling a yawn here and there. One girl had her elbow on the table with her hand holding her head up. Her eyes where drooping and she looked as if she was about to fall asleep at any moment… and there she went. Usually Severus demanded respect from all of his students at all times but the first night was always hard on the first years. His snakes were always tired after the trip. "Off to bed all of you. It's been a long day and it will be an early morning!" and with that he left.

Harry and the other boys followed the prefect up the stairs on the left side of the room. "Usually there are 6 to a room but because there are so many of you, it looks like there is an extra room. It is done in alphabetical order so the first 3 of you will have the 2nd and smaller room. The other 6 will share the larger room. The stairs divide up the years. The higher you go up the stairs, the higher the year is. You are all in first year, so you stay on this level. Second year is the next level up and so on to seventh years on the seventh floor. Above that are the prefects' rooms. They each get their own room. Well, I think that's it. If you have any questions save them for the morning." The last bit was said as the boy started up the stairs to his own floor.  
Vincent, Tracey, and Gregory had the smaller room. Tracey did not look impressed by his dorm mates shaking his head he went into the room closing the door behind himself.  
Draco opened the door across the hall from Tracey's. The room was huge. The other boys each followed him in to look around the room and prepare for bed. The room looked split into 6 different sections. Each section had a king-sized bed, a desk, and a closet. The middle of the room was like a small family room with a fire pit and 3 couches around it. The order of the room was also alphabetical, leaving Harry in the middle with Draco on one side and Theodore on the other.  
Harry watched as all the other boys got ready for bed. Walking over to his own area he opened his chest. He looked inside, all he found was his text books, 5 uniforms, and a pair of pajamas. That was all his father let him keep. Looking over his shoulder, he could see the other boys going through their trunks, getting things ready for the next day. Harry pulled out his pajamas. He could see the other boys changing. He quickly pulled off his uniform and put on his night clothes.  
Draco sat down at the fire pit, "I'm not sleeping in a room with a bunch of people I hardly know. So, we will all ask one question. Every one has to answer everyone's questions including their own… honestly!" As each boy finished getting dressed they went and sat down.  
Theodore looked around the circle, "Who goes first?"  
Blaise spoke first. "Draco should. It was his idea."  
Draco nodded his understanding. "Fine, I'll go first. Where does everyone stand in the war?"  
"Wow! starting deep." Blaise said with a chuckle.  
Draco smirked, "We all know the war is not over. So the question is, where do you stand? I stand by the Dark Lord."  
Looking to his left, Draco look at Blaise. Blaise looked around, "My family and I are neutral. I do not take a stand in this war."  
Neville smiled shly at them all then looked down mumbling, "My family stands with Dumbledore."  
Theodore looked at Neville with a bit of a confused look, "You should be proud of where you family stands. I stand by the Dark Lord."  
Harry looked around at them all, "Well, um, you all know where my family stands… but… um... wel… lum… I don't know where I stand." The group all nodded at this.  
Eric looked them all in the eye before saying, "I stand with the Dark Lord!"  
The boys sat quietly for a moment before Blaise asked his question, "When did you get your first tutor? I got mine when I was 5."  
Neville looked at him giving a little smile. "Me too."  
Theodore smirked. "Got my first one at my first sign of magic, 3."  
Harry looked down at his feet. "I have never had a tutor." The boys all looked shocked to hear this. Harry came from a good family and they could remember the big fuss in the papers when Rose got tutors from all around the world.  
Eric smiled a little at Harry, "I have never had one either but I found my sister's textbooks and started reading them as soon as I could."  
Draco looked at Harry suspiciously, not really hearing Eric's answer. "I got my first one when I was 6."  
Neville asked. "What family are you in? Sorry, can't remember much about any of you." He admitted sheepishly. "My last name is Longbottom. My mother is from the Bones family. So Susan Bones, she got sorted into Hufflepuff, is my cousin on my mother's side. I live with my gran, my father's mother."  
Theodor smiled at Neville. "My last name is Nott. My father is in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. I live with my mother and her parents. Not much to say." He shrugged then looked over to Harry.  
Harry looked down at his feet. The questions were all hard to answer. He was just so different from all of them. He really wanted to climb into his cupboard or under his bed and just not talk about it but he promised his mother. He just hadn't realized it would be this hard.  
"Well…you all know my family. My last name is Potter. Ja-my father is one of the Professors this year. He's teaching Transfiguration but my two uncles are Professor Black and Professor Lupin. Well…and then there is Rose and my mother." Harry hoped the other boys didn't hear his slip-up with almost calling his father by his first name but they all had. It also didn't go unnoticed that when he mentioned his mother, he got a little sparkle in his eyes. Where, when he talked of James, he looked scared.  
Eric could see the fear Harry had for his father and Eric knew exactly what that felt like, "I live with my father, my mother died a long time ago. I also have a sister. She is a Auror, her name is Nymphadora but she goes by Tonks, our last name. I don't have any other family."  
Draco was glad to see his idea going so well. He was learning so much about his roommates, "Well, I'm the Malfoy heir. My mother was a Black. I don't think you really want me to get into it, basically I'm related to everyone. Including you Eric. I didn't know we were cousins." Eric smiled a little at that. His mother had been disowned, so he didn't think Draco would except him as a cousin.  
Blaise put his feet up on the couch, "My last name is Zabini. My mother is currently with my 6th stepfather. Don't know much about the guy and don't know much about my birth father. He died before I was born. My mother was an only child. So, the only family I have is my mother and an older sister, Kat, she's in 6th year."  
Theodore asked, "What class are you most looking forward to? Mine is Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
Harry smiled at that, "I'm looking forward to Potions."  
Eric smiled, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
Draco leant back a little, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
Blaise looked at Harry then down at the ground, "I was looking forward to Transfiguration but now I don't know."  
Harry nodded at that, "Don't feel bad about it. I don't want to go to class with him either."

Neville looked at the ground, "I can't wait for herbology. I know it's kind of nerdy."  
Eric smiled, giving a little chuckle, "No, I think its cool you like something different. Mine's Defense Against the Dark Arts, cliché right?"  
Harry sat looking at the ground. It was his turn to ask a question. What should he say? He had never talked to boys his age till today. Well, here it went, "What do you think of Rose? I can't stand her!" That was the most honest he'd ever been, other than with his mother.  
The others all looked shocked. Then Neville started laughing, "Me neither, she is so annoying!"  
By now all the boys where laughing with Neville. "Did you see her face?!" Draco had to take a deep breath and try not to fall off his chair, "When I said that-"another deep breath, "that before the sorting!"  
Theodore stood up "'Yes. It is me, the saviour of the wizarding world.' Wow! where did she get that?"  
Blaise fell off the couch laughing, "I-I bet she practised in the mirror!" The boys all laughed together. Harry was glad to see he was not alone in his feelings about his sister. She really was a brat and full of herself. Harry didn't laugh as hard as the others but he did laugh and he couldn't remember the last time he did that.  
After some time, the boys sobered up. They were all tired but there was still Eric's question to answer. Neville looked to Eric, "Well come on. What's your question? Then we can all go to bed."  
Eric asked, "Did the sorting hat say anything to you? The hat said I was lost, but I would find my family here."  
Draco looked around. Not being able to read the others he said, "The hat didn't say anything to me. I didn't have it on that long."  
Blaise nodded in agreement, "Hat didn't say anything to me."  
Neville looked to Eric, "The hat said something similar to me. That my family missed me and they would find me here but I have my family, its just me and Gran."  
Theodore shook his head, "Didn't say anything to me really. Just that I would do well in Ravenclaw but I would find greatness in Slytherin."  
Harry looked up at them, "The hat said, 'Another lost child. No need to worry, I know where you should go.'  
The 6 boys looked at one another for a while until Blaise yawned, "Well, I'm off to bed. Night." The others all agreed and went off to their own beds. Each agreeing that they should do this again.  
Harry looked to his bed, he had not slept on a bed in 9 years. He couldn't start now. Instead, he grabbed his little blanket and crawled under the bed for the night. He could see this not being so bad, the other boys all seemed great. Closing his eyes all he could see though was James at the feast, how mad he was and how Harry would pay for being put in the wrong house.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke to the sound of people talking. Climbing out from under his bed slowly, he could see the other boys all getting ready to go to breakfast. Harry stood up and walked over to his trunk. "Harry? Where did you come from?" Asked Draco.  
Harry looked over at him. "I just climbed out of bed." Harry hoped they didn't notice he didn't sleep in his bed.  
"I checked your bed, Harry. You were not in it. Where did you sleep?" Draco could see Harry was looking very scared and seemed to be having a hard time breathing. The others in the room where all watching them now. "Never mind none of my business," Draco said before Harry stopped breathing altogether.  
Harry nodded his head, yes, and moved over to his trunk. Pulling out his uniform, he could see the others were no longer paying attention to him. Harry quickly changed his clothes and put all his textbooks in his bag. "Come on. We will be late for breakfast." Neville said.  
"We should all go together." Suggested Blaise.  
The boys quickly got ready. Then made their way down the stairs to the common room. The first year girls were also there. The first year Slytherins all made their way to the great hall together. Sitting down at one side of the table, they began to eat.  
Harry could see James at the head table. Harry ducked his head down, hoping James wouldn't notice him. He grabbed one slice of tossed and began to nibble on the corner of it. This was noticed by all the boys in his dorm and some of the first-year girls, but no one said anything.  
Professor Snape came around, handing out their schedules for the year. Harry took his with a small 'Thank you' and looked to see what he had. Today was Tuesday, so he looked over to see what was scheduled.

Monday  
9:30-10:30 Herbology with Ravenclaw  
10:45-11:45 Charms with Ravenclaw  
Lunch  
1:30-2:30 History of Magic with Hufflepuff  
2:45-3:45 Transfiguration with Hufflepuff  
Tuesday  
9:30-10:30 Herbology  
10:45-11:45 Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor  
lunch  
1:30-2:30 Transfiguration  
2:45-3:45 Charms  
Wednesday  
9:30-10:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
10:45-11:45 Potions with Gryffindor  
lunch  
1:30-2:30 Charms  
2:45-3:45 History of Magic  
12:00-1am Astronomy with Hufflepuff  
Thursday  
9:30-10:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
10:45-11:45 Transfiguration  
lunch  
1:30-2:30 History of Magic  
2:45-3:45 Flying with Gryffindor  
Friday  
9:30-10:30 Potions  
10:45-11:45 Potions  
lunch  
1:30-2:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts  
2:45-3:45 Herbology  
12:00-1am Astronomy

Today was Tuesday this was going to be a nightmare. "Herbology first, you must be happy Neville?" asked Theo.  
Neville nodded his head. "Ya! Come on, let's go! I don't want to be late!" Neville grabbed Harry's arm as he stood up, pulling him out of the great hall. The other first years followed behind them. They arrived 10 minutes early and waited by the greenhouse.  
The class went well and it was obvious that Neville was very good at Herbology, and Hermione was very smart. Soon the class was over and they were off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindor's, Harrys first class with his sister.  
Harry walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with the other first-year Slytherins. They arrived first and Harry could see that Sirius was not in the classroom. Harry took his seat somewhere in the middle, on the left side with the rest of his house. Harry could see Hermione sitting with Queenie and Pansy. The three looked to be getting along well and were on their way to becoming the best of friends. Harry sat beside Eric and Draco.  
The noise coming from the hall got increasingly louder. Harry could hear the voice of his sister, Rose, and Ron above all the others. Once the Gryffindors entered, Harry and his house stopped talking and could quite clearly hear what the other house was saying. They seemed to be talking about how their first potions class had gone. It seemed they did not like Professor Snape.  
Harry pulled out his book, as did the rest of his house. He could see Sirius coming down the stairs out of his office. He smiled up at his uncle who winked back at him. "Good morning students!" The Gryffindors all stopped talking to look up at their professor.  
"Wellcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class! My name is Sirius Black and I will be you Professor for this class." Sirius stopped for a minute and walked up to Harry, leaning over he whispered loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Does that makes me sound old?"

Harry laughed and leaned over to his uncle's ear. "Yes!"

The others in the room where all laughing as well now. "Well, we can't have that now, can we. Me old! I don't think so! You can all call me Black, I don't want any of this Professor crap." Sirius looked around the room and could see they were all smiling up at him. "Well with that over, we should get started with the class. I know its boring to write things down, but sometimes you just have to. So this is how each class will work for the first 15 minutes. You will copy what I write on the board. Then we will talk about it. Then, finally, we will do the fun stuff and practice the wand movements and casting the spell at objects. Than one another. But for today we will just go over the curriculum for the year."

They spent the first half of the class writing down the class expectations and when assignments would be due. He even told them when the pop quizzes would be… just not what they would be on. The second half of the class was all talking. Sirius answered peoples questions, but before he would, he would see if another student knew the answer, and if they got it right they got 5 points. If you didn't, you still got 1 for trying. In the end, Slytherin had 31 house points and Gryffindor had 22.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that he and Rose didn't say one word to the other during the entire class. When the bell rang, Sirius asked them both to stay behind. "We will wait for you, Harry." Said Draco with Neville and Eric both nodding their agreement to wait. Harry saw that Ron and a girl he didn't know saying the same to Rose.  
Rose and Harry stood at the front of the class, in front of Sirius' desk. "I'm so proud of both of you. You both did well today in class. I must say I was worried the two of you would fight more."  
Rose looked over at Harry, her face clearly saying she was disgusted. "He's not worth my time."  
Sirius looked sadly at her, nodding his head. "Yes, well… I'm still happy about it."  
Rose turned away. "Well, I better go. It's lunchtime." Just as Rose reached the door, she turned around. "Oh, and boy! Congrats for making it into Gryffindor-oh wait, you didn't… good luck explaining that to dad." She then turned and walked out the door, closing it behind herself.  
Harry looked at Sirius after she left. "Are you mad at me too?" The fear was clear in his voice.  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry. "No. I am very proud of you. Slytherin is a good house and I can see you are making good friends. Your mother told me to tell you she is proud of you." Sirius gave Harry a little push towards the door. "Go enjoy lunch with your friends."  
Harry walked out of the classroom to meet up with his friends. "What did he say?" asked Eric.  
"Just that he was proud of me being a Slytherin and glad me and Rose didn't fight." He looked around at the 3 other boys. "Come on, let's go get lunch!"

Lunch went well Harry ate a whole sandwich. He could see his mother at the head table smiling at him whenever James was not looking. His new friends all talked and did the homework they got from Herbology. Halfway through lunch, they had all finished the little bit of homework they did have. Most of it thanks to Hermione and Neville.  
Two twins with red hair came up to them. "Well look what we have here Gred!" said one twin while leaning towards the other.  
"A bunch of firstees Feorge" said the other.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." said the first.  
"And to Slytherin." said the second.  
Their talk was confusing most of the first years and starting to make Harry dizzy. "Hey, Fred. Hey George," said Draco  
The twins looked at one another then at Draco. Another boy at the table spoke up, pointing at them. "You're the Weasley twins. The ones that got disowned when sorted into Slytherin! My sister told me about you. She said you got adopted by Professor Snape." said Eric With an excited smile on his face.  
Everyone had heard about it, it had been a big deal two years ago. Their parents disowned their own children because they were in the wrong house. The two boys had then been adopted by Severus Snape, making them the Snape twins now. They had never been blood adopted, as Snape was not married.  
The twins looked around at all the first years with identical smiles. "Yep, that's us." said one.  
"The Snape twins." said the second.  
An older boy, also in 3rd year, walked over. As he whispered something in their ears, both got larger grins on their faces. "Well, if you will excuse us. We have something to do!" The two then walked away.  
"Well, they are interesting." Commented Eric.  
"Ya well… watch out. I've gone on family vacations with them, we have spent every Christmas together sins they got adopted. They may seem great, but get on their bad side and they'll get you." Draco shivered a little, then went back to his lunch. The rest of lunch went by without anything happening.  
The bell rang signaling it was time to go to the next class.  
Harry was petrified of going to his father's class. The others didn't seem that interested in going either. Even Blaise who had been looking forward to this class didn't look that happy. They walked slowly but made certain to walk fast enough not to be late. Entering the class, the students took their seats towards the front, as they would have this class alone. There were instructions on the board to read chapter 1 and answer the questions at the end of the chapter.  
Most could not tell but James was in the class in his animegus form. The Stage stood at the front of the class by his desk, watching the students. "I wonder what Professor Potter will be like?" asked Draco.  
Harry looked at him "I don't know, but he is in the room so I suggest not talking." He whispered quietly. Harry pulled out his book and began to work quietly. As more time passed, more students started to talk. They were getting impatient with waiting and finding the work boring.  
"Hey Harry where, is your dad?" asked Hermione.  
Harry looked back at her as she was one seat behind himself. "He's here." Was all he answered, turning back to his textbook and writing down the answers. The class continued like this, every once in a while someone would ask Harry where the Professor was and he always answered the same, "He's here."  
At the end of class, James turned back into himself. "Leave the answers to the questions on my desk. I want a full chapter summary from each of you on my desk by the beginning of next class, get out! Mr. Potter stay behind." The other students moved quickly to drop off their work and leave the class.  
Harry waited till they were all gone to put his stuff on James' desk. Looking at his shoes he stood in front of James.  
*SMACK*  
"You are a disgrace to the Potter name! I will see you in my rooms after dinner. Get out!" James said in an angry voice with hatred in his eye.  
Harry ran out of the classroom holding his cheek as he went. Once in the hall, he could see his friends waiting for him. "What happened Harry?" asked Neville.  
"Nothing just wants to see me after dinner. My mother misses me is all." Replied Harry, working hard not to touch his cheek and hoping it would not leave a bruise, as his father had not put a glamour on it.  
The next class and all of dinner went slowly for Harry. He spent the whole time worrying about what James was going to do to him. After eating a small helping, he looked up to see James was not there. "I'll see you guys later. Going to go see my mother." With that, Harry stood up and began the long and dreadful walk to James' rooms.  
Once there Harry could tell his mother had had a rough night the night before. James was sitting on the living room couch drinking a beer. He stood and looked at Harry. "Come" was all he said before picking up his wand and going into another room. Harry followed and found the room looked exactly like his room at home, but this one had no window. Harry then took off his school uniform and it began. Harry stayed in that room for the next 3 hours. Leaving at 7:30, he put on his uniform, James put a glamour on him and he went to his dorm.

Harry did this every night for the next 3 weeks. Only when he had Astronomy did James not go as hard. And on Saturday afternoon he spent more time in that room, after falling asleep and staying the night, then being woken by James in the morning, ready to have another go.  
Harry did well in his classes, even though he was weak because of James. His mother always said she was proud of him when she got the chance. After every Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Sirius would heal him as much as he could, and so would Remus when he got the chance.  
The other boys in Harry's dorm where always worried about what was going on, but felt like they could not do anything. So instead they watched and tried to stay as close to him as they could. When they asked about it Harry always said it was nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 6 weeks since school started. Draco, Neville, and Eric sat in their dorm room, waiting around the fire pit for Harry to show up. It was only 6:00, so they still had at least an hour and a half for him to come back. They were all worried. They knew he was not talking to his mother. They also knew it had something to do with his father.

"Okay, let's go over everything we know one more time." Said Draco, he was holding a piece of parchment. The three of them had decided they were going to go to Professor Snape, but before they went they wanted to have everything written down so they would not forget. "1. Sleeps under his bed, not on it, and occasionally sleeps in the closet. 2. Only has school robes, no casual clothes. 3. Never had a tutor. 4. Does not like his sister. 5. Sister only calls him 'boy' and something that starts with a fr. 6. Always nervous when talking about Professor Potter, 7. Flinches when touched. 8. Scared of loud noises. 9. Does not like confrontation. 10. Eats very little. That's all we have. Do we need more?" Asked Draco.

"I think that's it. Let's go tell Professor Snape before Harry gets back. He can sometimes be a little clingy when he gets back. Oh, write that down!" Said Neville. Draco quickly wrote that down on their list.

"Ok. Come on, let's go." Said, Eric, as he stood up and walked over to the door.

The three boys walked out of their dorm room and over to Professor Snape's office. Once at the door, the three looked at each other. Draco knocked on the door, "No going back now."

The boys waited a minute, then heard their Professor's voice speak. "Enter." The three boys walked in and stood in front of their Professor's desk. "What can I do for you?" Severus asked. He had been hoping to talk to them soon about Harry. He had noticed some odd things about the boy and the way he behaved. Severus hoped these boys where here to tell him something about Harry.

"Sir, we have some concerns about our friend, Harry." Said Draco, hoping the man would listen to what they had to say.

"And what concerns you about Mr. Potter?" asked Severus. Oh good the boys where here to talk about Harry.

"Well Sir, you see, we made a list of some of the… things he does, and well… um, we were hoping you would look at it and see… well if there is… oh I don't know. Draco give him the list." Neville tried to explain before he nudged Draco in the side with his elbow. Draco handed over the list, and Severus began to read it over. This definitely looked like abuse was going on, but he just could not see how Lily would do this to her son. "You say 'clingy when he gets back', gets back from where?"

"Visiting his mother, or… at least that's what he tells us he is doing." Said Eric, the other two nodding along with each word he said.

"And is that where he is now?" asked Severus.

"Yes, he goes every night." Said Neville.

"He sleeps there almost every Saturday night." Added Draco.

Severus closed his eyes for a minute. Opening them, he could really see how the three boys were very concerned for their friend. "When Mr. Potter gets back, tell him I would like to see him." The boys looked happy to hear this.

"We will. Thanks, Professor Snape" said Neville. The three boys left his office and went back to their room.

9090909009

When Harry walked into the dorm room he could see his friends where nervous, but Harry was in too much pain to care. He just wanted to crawl into his cupboard and not come out. "Harry! Professor Snape said he wanted to see you." Neville blurted out.

Harry looked at him with wide eyes. "Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? Why does he want to see me? What happened?!" The others could see Harry was starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Harry, its ok. He talked to all of us. You're not in trouble." said Eric as he put an arm around Harry. "It's ok. Just breath in… out… in… out… There you go. We will wait for you, ok?" Eric gave Harry a lit push towards the door. "Its ok, I promise." Harry nodded and walked back out the room.

It took Harry a little longer to get to Professor Snape's office, only because he was in so much pain. He knocked on the door lightly. Upon hearing his Professor say enter, he opened the door. "Mr. Potter, just the person I wanted to see. Come, sit down." Severus watched as Harry sat down. He could see the boy flinch as his back touched the chair. "You see Harry, I have a question for you, and I want you to promise to answer me truthfully."

"Yes Sir, I promise." Said Harry, just wanting this to be over with.

Severus was glad the boy promised. For a wizard to break a promise… well, it was just something you didn't do. You could never know what the outcome might be. "Mr. Potter, I would like to know why you are always wearing a glamour?"

Harry had not been expecting that. He didn't know what to say. James would be so mad if he told. He could remember the beating he had received before school started. He could not tell. "I c-can't tell you that Professor." Said Harry, trying hard to stay calm.

"Well, I can not accept that as an answer. So I am just going to have to take it of you." Severus could see the boy was in pain, and he didn't want to draw this out, that would just be painful for him and the child.

Severus had his wand out in a matter of seconds. He locked the door so Harry could not leave and pointed his wand at the child. Before Harry even realized what was happening, the glamour was gone. Severus could now see that the boy had a black eye. His left hand looked broken, at least it was not his wand arm. Severus could see the boy was covered in bruises. "I need to call Madam Pomfrey." Said Severus as he walked over to the fireplace.

"No! Please no! I'll be good! I'll do anything! If he knows you know he will kill me! Please no!" Part way through Harry's outburst, he had gotten down on his knees. Harry continued to beg his Professor not to tell anyone.

"Alright child, I will not get her. But you have to let me heal you." Severus walked back over to the boy on the ground and scooped him up into his arms. He could feel Harry flinch but didn't stop. "Take off your shirt child, let me heal you."

Now, with the boys shirt off, he could see how bad it really was. The boy was deathly thin, you could see all his bones. Whip marks crisscrossed down his back. 'Ungrateful Freak' was carved into his chest. The boys was covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. Severus had never seen anything like this before, even his own experience as a child didn't compare to this.

The boy was covered in blood, Severus assumed that was from today. You could see the child had been tortured with both Muggle and wizard tactics. Severus began by cleaning up the blood.

Over the next hour, Severus worked on the boy. When he was cleaned to his satisfaction, he walked the boy back to his room. The other boys where all awake and waiting. He watched as Harry changed into PJs and climbed into his cupboard. Severus would leave him there for now. "Go to sleep boys, he will be fine. Just stay close to him and keep being his friend. If he needs me at any time, day or night, come get me. Good night boys." With that, he left the room.

Severus needed to come up with a plan and he knew where he would start Black and Lupin. Severus went back to his quarters, threw some floo powder into the fireplace and waited. A moment later, Black's head appeared as the floo call connected. "What do you want?" Sirius asked in an almost annoyed voice.

Severus glared at the man. "We need to talk. Are you alone?"

Black raised his eyebrows. "No, Remus is here with me."

"Good I need to talk to him as well. Come through the floo, I'll leave it open. Bring the wolf with you." Severus then backed away to give them room. He hoped they would come. After waiting a minute they finally came through.  
Sirius dusted himself off from the short trip while eyeing the Potion's Master. "Ok, what do you want?" Asked Black as he sat down on the couch and Lupin sat beside him.

Severus could not believe these were the two he was going to get to help him. 'Merlin help me.' He thought to himself. "We need to talk. It has come to my attention that all is not as it should be with the Potters. What do you know about it?" Severus watched the two carefully.

Black and Lupin looked at one another, having a conversation with their eyes. "What do you think you know? We will help you from there." Said Lupin as he leaned forward onto his elbows.

Severus looked at the two then finally told his story. "Three first-year Slytherins came to me tonight, to tell me about their concerns with Potter…" Severus continued to tell them everything that happened that night. "So finally after healing the child, I sent him off to bed." Severus could see they both knew what he was talking about.

The two men looked at one another. Nodding, Lupin began to speak. "We found out when Harry was 7. It started before that though. Been going on for years. Lily told us it started when Harry was about 2-3, something like that. But over the years it's gotten worse. You told us about the words on his chest. That happened when he was about 9 or 10."

Black looked sadly at the floor. "We do everything we can, but when we talk to James he said he would kick us out and forbid Lily and Harry from talking to us if we didn't leave it alone. We couldn't let that happen, so instead, we stayed close by and helped where we could."

Severus looked between the two. "Why don't you just try to get Harry away from them? Have Lily leave James?"

"Lily has no right to the children, there is no way she will get the children if they divorce and we looked into taking Harry from James, but nothing seemed to work. We thought about reporting the child abuse but there is no way anyone would believe us. There are tons of pictures and articles over the years of James with Rose. And who would believe a werewolf and a Balck no one." Said Lupin while he twisted his hands.

"Then we just need to come up with something else. James is using the old laws to help him, so we will just have to look into them and find something to help us." Severus said. He then started going through his books about the law, the two Marauders helping him.

Over the next two weeks, the three of them looked. Severus put Harry in detention, so any free time Harry had he spent there, giving him no time to see his father. The only thing that seemed to be able to help them would be if Lily had been from an Ancient or Noble Family. The Malfoy family seemed the beast, as they had laws made just for them back when they were in power.

"Severus, are you certain the Malfoys will help us?" Asked Remus, hoping the man knew what he was doing.

"Yes, I am certain of it. They are the best chance we have." Severus said. They were waiting in Severus' rooms. They had owled the Malfoys, asking to meet with them. The floo flared up and out stepped Mr. Malfoy and his wife. "Lucius, its been too long." Severus greeted them both, shaking the man's hand before placing a kiss on Narcissa's cheek.

"Yes, it has. Now, why have you called us? It sounded urgent." Lucius said getting straight to the point.

Severus offered everyone a chair, and then some tea. "Yes Lucius, it is urgent. Has Draco told you anything about his friend Mr. Potter?"

"I have not heard anything about him just that they are friends," Lucius said, a small grin on his face over a Potter being friends with a Malfoy. It was an amusing thought.

"Darling, we have heard about him. Draco asked us to send the boy some of his old clothing." Narcissa corrected her husband with a gentle voice. "I sent them to him, and when I asked why he told me the poor boy had none of his own. I have been sending him stuff ever since. Just little things you know." Said Narcissa, a motherly smile spreading across her face.

Severus nodded. "So that was where he was getting it… You see, James has been abusive towards the boy. For some time now we have been looking for a way to get Harry and Lily away from him."

"Have you talked to Lily about this at all? I notice she is not here." Asked Lucius.

"We can not talk to her without James being there. He reads all her mail. And if he found out anything was going on, they are the ones that would pay for our meddling." Said, Sirius.

"Then what would you like us to do?" Asked Lucius. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about how everything was going to work and what needed to be done.  
-

Now it was the beginning of December, and everything was ready. All that was left was to tell Lily and get her out of there. Remus was covering Severus' classes for the afternoon. Harry would have detention with Sirius and James had a class to teach. Everything was ready.

Severus walked up to James' living quarters and knocked on the door. A moment later, Lily stood in front of him. "Severus, what are you doing here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Now it was the beginning of December and everything was ready. All that was left was to tell Lily and get her out of there. Remus was covering Severus' classes for the afternoon. Harry would have detention with Sirius and James had a class to teach. Everything was ready.  
Severus walked up to James living quarters and knocked on the door. A moment later, Lily stood in front of him. "Severus, what are you doing here?"  
"Lily… I have come to help you. Come, we have everything ready!" Severus said as he held out his hand to her, hoping she would just take it.  
"Sev… I don't know what you are talking about." Lily rapidly shook her head.  
Severus gave a half smile. "Lily, I know all about the abuse. Remus, Sirius, and I… We came up with a plan to help you and Harry, but I need you to come now." Severus said pleadingly.  
Lily took his hand and the two of them walked quickly over to Sirius' rooms, where they would floo to the Malfoy Manor. Once their, she was directed to sit down on one of the couches. "Here darling, drink this." Said Narcissa, handing Lily a cup of tea.  
"Sev I don't understand. What is going on?" asked Lily.  
"Lily, we know about the abuse and we are going to help you get out of it… if you would like us to." Said, Severus.  
Lily nodded. She was worried about talking to strangers but what was the point in hiding it they obviously knew, and how could they not even to her who did her best to hid it, but in a boarding school surrounded by people there was just no way. "Of course, I want to get out of my marriage… but I can't leave my children behind!"  
"And you don't have to. We have everything worked out. Lucius, darling, why don't you explain it to her." Said Narcissa, who had started to clean Lily up using her wand. Healing the bruises that she could see. Lily looked at Narcissa curiously before looking at Lucius for an explanation.  
"I have gone over everything in your case and I have a way for you to get out of this marriage. I will start off with blood adopting you as my sister. It's a simple thing really. All we have to do is cut each other's wrists. Then say that we will look after one another as siblings for the rest of our lives. After that, we will fill out some paperwork that will make you legally a Malfoy." Lucius paused to make sure Lily was following his explanation. "Then I will say that your husband is not worthy to be married to my sister. Which you will then have a device. I will proclaim Harry as my second hair, after Draco, causing him to take the Malfoy name. This will take you and Harry away from James and keep you both safe. I can lay claim to Rose as well, but that is our main goal you and Harry. All of this can be done by nightfall." The plan was almost full proof. The only thing that would make it more secure would be to have Lily involved in a family marriage. Meaning she would marry someone he chose, joining two families together.  
Lily looked at Lucius with large hopeful eyes. "You would really do that? Adopt me as your sister to save me and my son?" She asked, her voice choking with emotions. She wanted Rose to be saved as well but James never did anything to hurt her and Lily knew she would be happier with James than with her.  
"Yes, I would." Said, Lucius.  
Lily began to cry. "Yes, definitely! When can we start?" She didn't really need to think about it. If this got her son away from James… she would do anything for that and their is no way that this would be worse for him. Lily had seen him with his Slytherin friends, he was happy with them and sometimes she could almost see a smile on his face when he was sitting with them at mealtime.  
"We can start now." Said, Lucius, as he held out his hand to her. Lily stood and took his hand.  
The two stood in the middle of the room. Narcissa handed them a ceremonial knife. "With this knife, I cut my skin, offering you the Malfoy blood. That it might protect you, as long as you shall live. As your older brother, and head of this house I will protect you in all ways that I can, cutting out the bad in your life and replacing it with good." Said Lucius.  
"With this knife I cut out my blood. Accepting the Malfoy's blood and the protection it offers. As a new Malfoy, I promise to listen to the words of my brother, to follow his lead and let him lead me to the light." Lily spoke, the words magically entering into her mind.  
"So mote it be." The two said together.  
"So mote it be." Said Narcissa and Severus as they acted as the witnesses to the ceremony.  
As the bond sealing magic activated, a gold light whirled around the now siblings. As the light disappeared, you could see small changes in Lily's appearance. The most notable being her red hair now had platinum blond highlights.  
"All that's left of this part is signing the papers and sending them to the Ministry," Lucius said, he put his arms around his new little sister and led her over to a table. "Sign your maiden name here… and your new Malfoy name here… and that's it." The paper then disappeared, off to the Ministry via a completion enchantment. "You are now my little sister." Said, Lucius, as he hugged his little sister before holding her at arm's length. He gave her a smile and held up a finger, as though he was going to correct something. "Now you see little sister, there's only one thing I do not approve of, and that would be your husband. So why don't we deal with that now."  
A couple of hours later, Lily was once again a single woman. Lucius had now proclaimed Harry as his second heir, meaning that he would no longer have the Potter name. Instead, he would have the Malfoy name, since the Malfoy name was much older than the Potter name, and Harry had been the younger of the two twins. Lucius was now vary glade for the laws the Malfoy family had made centuries ago to work in their favor.  
"Now, of course, you will come and stay here at Malfoy Manor with us." Said Narcissa as she lead Lily into the dining room.  
"What of Harry? He is still in school. Will he still have problems with James." Asked Lily looking concerned  
"No, I will make sure that he is well taken care of. It is the weekend now. We will pull Harry out for the weekend to get him some new clothes." Said, Lucius.  
"And I will always be at the school. As well as Remus and Sirius." Said, Severus. "I will continue to keep a close eye on Harry for you Lily."  
They continue to have a nice meal and by the end of it, Lily was already starting to feel at home.

It was decided that they would pull Harry and Draco out of school for the weekend. Severus went back to the school to pick the two boys up. As Severus walked over to where Harry was currently having a detention, he stood in the doorway for a moment to see Harry. Harry no longer looked quite the same. His hair was no longer a mess, and he was no longer wearing his glasses he also looked a slight bit taller.  
"Harry, come with me, your detention is over. Your mother wishes to see you." Harry stood at once at the voice of his professor. Following his professor out of the classroom they went down into the dungeons.  
"I thought we were seeing my mother. Where are we going?" asked Harry.  
"We are going to see your mother. She is no longer here at the castle." Walking into the Slytherin common room, Severus quickly found Draco sitting on one of the couches playing exploding snaps with some of the other boys. "Mr. Malfoy, come with me please." Severus then escorted the two boys to his office. "You'll both be going to Malfoy Manor for the weekend, do enjoy yourselves." With that done, Severus pushed the two boys into the fireplace, threw down the flu powder and called out Malfoy Manor.  
Harry came out on the other side to see his mother sitting with Narcissa Malfoy on the couch. Harry had never seen his mother looking so beautiful, her red hair, now with platinum blond highlights, flowing freely, her green eyes bright and full of light. Her skin looked healthier and she seemed to be wearing a new dress. It was a long and black, reaching all the way down to the floor. It fit her well, and she looks like a Queen in Harry's eyes. He had never seen his mother looking so beautiful and so healthy… So full of life. "Mother," called Draco as he walked over to his mother, placing a kiss on her cheek in greeting, He sat down on the couch beside her. "What have you brought us here for? And what is Mrs. Potter doing here?"  
"Draco darling, I do not see a Mrs. Potter here. I only see your aunt Lily," said Narcissa with a smile on her face.  
Harry walked over and sat down beside his mother. "What is she talking about?" Asked Harry.  
"Harry, my beautiful strong little boy. We have been saved from James. Sev, Sirius, Remus and the Malfoys have helped us. Lucius adopted me into his family as his sister. You and I are both Malfoys now. James will never hurt us again." By the end of Lily's declaration, they both had tears in their eyes.  
"You mean we're cousins?" Asked Draco. "Awesome! We can do everything together now!"  
Harry spent the next hour with his mother, talking about what had happened. He was now a Malfoy and he couldn't be happier. His uncle and aunt showed him to his new room, it was beside Draco's, and his mothers was down the hall. His room was 3 times the size of his old one. He had a bed, his own desk, a private bathroom and lastly, a walk-in closet. His aunt promised they would go shopping the next day to fill it up with new clothes.

The next day his aunt and uncle took him and his mother out to get new clothes. As well as his very own broom to use at the Maner, toys to have in his room that he could play with by himself and he didn't have to share. Books to use for school and play. But most importantly, his uncle got him his very own Familiar, it was a snake.  
His aunt and uncle were surprised he could talk to it and told him not to tell anyone. Harry promised to keep it a secret. The snake was a small black snake with a bright green stripe down the middle. Harry named him Gummy, as its teeth did not always show.  
Harry had fun with his family. He spent all day Saturday shopping and all Sunday at the manor exploring with Draco. The thing that made him the happiest, was that he got to see his mother smile, not a fake smile, but a real one. But Harry knew it could not last, the next morning he would go back to school.


	8. Chapter 8

James was furious when he got back to his rooms to find his wife not there. He waited for her to come, but she never did. He then went to his friend Sirius. Sirius had always been a good friend to him, but after he found out about Lily…they just weren't as close. Sirius and Remus were always telling him to treat Lily better. It really got on James nerves.

The thing was after he became famous he just wanted more power. He knew he would not be able to get that power out in good society. So he went to the next best thing, the Muggle underground world. Here James met many interesting people, he met mob bosses, hookers, and hitmen. James quickly realized he could make a profit in this world, getting involved in gambling and other not so good things. Many didn't know him, but James owned an underground gambling club.

James kept the two world separate, mostly. He beat his wife, occasionally he could tell she didn't like it, but it really didn't matter. He liked being able to control things and show his power over others. He had been to a BDSM club and started using those tactics to control Lily. But these are not the things James needed to think of right now. He needed to think of where his wife was.

Entering into Sirius' office, he expected to find Harry sitting there in detention, but he did not find this going into his friend's office. He could see Sirius sitting at his desk, marking something. "Sirius, have you seen Lily?"

Sirius looked up from where he was working, he knew James would come to him as soon as he realized Lily wasn't there. He also decided he was just going, to tell the truth, and rip it off like a Band-Aid. He knew he would find out eventually. "James, why don't you sit down? There are some things we need to talk about." James could see the seriousness on Sirius' face.

Sitting down, James looked at his friend. "And what is it that we need to talk about?"

Sirius looked into James' face and shook his head 'no', disappointment clear in the movement. "James, we know what you've been doing to Harry and Lily. Severus found out and he decided he wasn't going to put up with it. He has taken Harry and Lily away from you. There's nothing you can do about it now. Severus came to take Harry only 30 minutes ago… They're gone, James."

James was furious. "What you mean they're gone?! He can't take my wife from me. The old laws work in my favor."

Sirius shook his head. "They no longer work in your favor. They now are in Lily's. I'm sure soon enough you'll receive a letter informing you that you are no longer married."

James couldn't stand to look at his friend- no his old friend, his ex-best friend any longer. Standing up he stormed out of the office.

Returning to his quarters, he found it was true. There was indeed an owl waiting for him from the ministry, informing him of his divorce. But what was odd about it was the fact it did not say he was divorcing Lily Evans, but instead Lily Malfoy.

Only a couple minutes later, which in all actuality had been three hours of sitting on the couch in a dazed stupor, he realized he knew who could fix this and there was only one man that could, Dumbledore. Getting up he left his rooms once more and made his way to the headmaster's office.

Upon arrival, he didn't even bother to knock he simply entered the headmaster's office. He was glad to see the room was empty except for the man he was looking for. "Headmaster Dumbledore, you need to look at this."

James then handed over the piece of parchment to the twinkling blue-eyed headmaster. Dumbledore took the piece of parchment and began to look at it, the twinkle in his eyes began to diminish. "James my boy, what has happened?" he was amazed to see that this had happened. He had no idea what to do, this was not part of the plan.

James looked down at his feet. "Me and Lily have been having problems for a long time, but I didn't think this would happen. I didn't think she would leave me. And to become a Malfoy no less!"

the Headmaster looked at the parchment again and then back to James, repeating the motion a number of types. The twinkle in his eyes was almost completely gone, he didn't know what to do. Lily gone? How could he fix this? How could he use it to his advantage? "Well my boy, you still have Rose and Harry we can fix this." Only after saying this did an owl begin to knock on the window. Flicking his wand to open the window, the owl flew in, dropping a new piece of parchment in James's lap.

The envelope had the Gringotts seal on it. Opening it up he read:  
Dear. Lord Potter  
We send this to inform you that Lord Malfoy, has proclaimed you an unfit husband for his sister, Lily Malfoy. As such he has forced a devoirec apone you and Miss. Lilly.  
Lord Malfoy has also proclaimed you an unfit parent to his second heir, Harry Malfoy. As such all rights, you had to young Mr. Malfoy have been terminated.  
From  
Gaborik, Goblin representative of the Malfoy family

James then handed the letter over to Dumbledore. "No, I only have Rose left. But who would want the boy anyway? He is useless."

Dumbledore read over the parchment "I can't see Lily willingly leaving Rose behind. We will set up a meeting to meet with the Malfoy's and get everything figured out. I will send a letter immediately to have them come as soon as possible. You should go and inform Rose of what has happened." With that Dumbledore refuse to look at James any longer looking down he began to write his letter to the Malfoy's, hoping that they would come soon.

James, on the other hand, left to go and tell Rose what had happened. Rose couldn't seem to care less when she was informed, it had been a quick conversation and she seemed not to care in the slightest. She simply stated that Lily and the boy were traitors and should be forgotten. After she had said this, she left the quarters, informing James that she was off to play Quidditch with Ron and some others from Gryffindor tower.

James found the weekend to be quite fun. He spent the weekend in Muggle London, partying and showing his dominance over others. He had been informed by Dumbledore on Saturday afternoon that the Malfoy's would be coming on Monday morning to have a meeting.

Lily was nervous to see her ex-husband so soon. But she knew that her brother and sister-in-law would be there. Monday morning the Malfoy family woke early, they had a family meal together and then all flooed to Severus' quarters. Lily and Narcissa watched as their boys ran off, waving goodbye at the door as they headed off to their first class of the day. Lucius, Narcissa and Lily, along with Severus, made their way to the Headmaster's office, where they would be meeting with James.

Entering the office, Lily could see that James was standing beside the Headmaster. "How nice to see that everyone could come." said the Headmaster with a smile on his face. "Lily, it is good to see that you are back where you belong, here at Hogwarts. Come sit all of you"

Lily looked at her brother to see what she should do, he simply shook his head no. They had had a conversation about this only the night before them, Lily was not to say anything without her brother agreeing to what she said beforehand. The Malfoy family each took a seat sitting across from the Headmaster, James still standing beside him.

"You wish to see us about what?" asked Lucius In his usual calm persona.

Dumbledore gave a little smile. "Yes, yes. You see, I wished to speak with you about Lily. How is it she has come to be a Malfoy?"

"We did a blood bonding ritual." Lucius was about to continue with his explanation of what had happened only to be cut off by James.

"That magic is dark." James practically yelled at the other occupants of the room.

"Yes, well, we are a dark family," said Malfoy sneering at Potter.

"Boys, there's no need to fight. We simply wish to uncover why Lily has joined the Malfoy family." inquired Dumbledore.

"I would rather leave our reasons to ourselves. It is a private family matter," said Lucius, a glint in his eye, daring Dumbledore to ask more.

Dumbledore could see the look in the man's eye and knew, if he was saying this is a 'private family matter', then as an outsider he would not get an answer. He knew the Malfoy's were an old family and they kept their secrets very close to their hearts. He would not get to know. Dumbledore still did not know what he was going to do about the situation, but for now, all he could do was move on.

"Now, there are other things that we would like to speak with you about. I'm sure as you know, I have proclaimed Mr. Potter an unfit parent for Harry. You see, I also proclaimed him an unfit teacher for my son and nephew. I will be pulling the boys out of Transfiguration. They will no longer have classes with Mr. Potter. I will hire a tutor and they will be taught privately."

"Now now, my boy. I believe you're going far too far with this" Dumbledore began but quickly stopped upon seeing the look in Lucius' eye.

"I am not your boy, Dumbledore, and I am not going too far, as this is no joke. My heirs will be taught by a tutor of my choosing. Mr. Potter here will have nothing to do with the Malfoy family. Meaning he will not give the boys detention he will not take away points and he will have no contact with them. If he has a problem with either boy that he feels needs to be addressed he will need to bring it to another professor to deal with it.

"That is all I have to say. Me and my family will now take our leave. If I hear a single complaint from either boy, I will take matters up with the ministry and as I am a member of the Board of Director's of Education, I'm sure you would not want it to become that escalated." With that Lucius, his wife, his sister, and his good friend Severus, stood to leave.

Lily stood in between Lucius and Severus. As she began to walk out of the room, she felt a hand grab her arm. She looked back to see James glaring down at her. "Do not think, just because you have run away I will not still be with you." Severus pushed James an arm's length away from Lily. Lucius, grabbing onto Lily, lead her down the stairs and out of the room. James stood back and watched as Lily and Lucius walked down the stairs. "You can run, but you can't hide from your own memories Lily," called James.

The three Malfoy's quickly left the castle, flooing back to the manner. Lily spent the day in the library, reading books and talking to Narcissa, she was going to be okay… eventually.

Harry, on the other hand, spent the day going to classes with his cousin. The two boys were constantly talking about it and they told everybody that they were now cousins and that Harry had been adopted into the Malfoy family.

Herbology that morning went well, Harry felt like he could really start to express himself and try his hardest not worrying about James and what he would say. Later in charms class, he was one of the first people to get the spell to work, earning his house 10 points. Later at lunch, he didn't see James or Rose, enjoying spending his time with his cousin, Neville, and Eric. He also got to spend a little bit more time with the Snape twins, they were definitely starting to grow on him. After lunch was history of Magic with Hufflepuff, a boring class that he passed most of the time doodling pictures with Draco.

That afternoon was his first Transfiguration class after being adopted. He and Draco had been told to go to Severus' classroom, where they spent the class reading the textbook quietly in the back while he taught a class of 5th years. They knew that they would be getting a Professor eventually and they would be taught in the Slytherin common room once that happened, but until Lucius found one they would spend the class in Severus' potions classroom, reading the textbook quietly.

Overall it was a pretty good day and Harry could see the things were definitely turning out for the better. And in only two weeks, he and Draco would be off to the Manor to spend the Christmas holidays with their family.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily smiled as the wedding bells rang out. Looking up at James she couldn't imagine anything better than marrying him, the love of her life. A laugh broke through her lips as he picked her up and spun her around, laughing in joy himself.  
The reception passed by in a blur of laughter and colors, Lily would definitely need photos to remember this happy day. The night that followed she would never forget. His sweet touches and caring words. She never knew she could feel so complete with another person.  
Less than a year before their first anniversary, Lily surprised James with a card and two pictures. They were sonograms of their children, their twin children. James had a large smile on his face, excitement and pride evident. They had celebrated with their closest friends in secret, the Dark Lord was hunting them after all.

Childbirth had been painful, but the reward was perfect. After several hours of labor, she held a beautiful baby girl in her arms, Rose Potter. Another few minutes she held her precious baby boy, Harry Potter. James and Lily had taken turns holding the two while the med-witches had milled about them. It amazed Lily how perfect their children were.

Time seemed to fly and soon the two were sleeping through the night. Lily was exhausted, a bit more so than James, but she was happy. She made arrangements with Peter to watch the kids, she wanted to treat James to a date night, it felt like ages since they had been out without the children. She was worried, never having left the children, but Peter was a friend, he would watch over them.  
Panic flooded through her when they heard about the attack on their house. Lily frantically searched the demolished house, worry eating away at her. "James! They're here!" She called out as she found Rose, blood covering her hands and her onesie. James was soon searching nearby and pulled a silent Harry out of the rubble, a bit of blood on his face, but not as much as Rose. "They're alright." Lily choked out as she hugged rose to herself while James pulled her and their children into his arms.

The following months moved in a blur, nothing really stood out in Lily's mind. She was busy with the children, caring for them and making sure they are safe. But something was different with James, he was different. Any time she made a suggestion, he would ignore it. Almost as if he didn't trust her. Lily let him be, he would come around.  
One night she had had enough. She had been working all day and hadn't seen James at all. Was he out with the Marauders? He could have let her know. Or one of the others could have told her. But this also wasn't the first time, but it was certainly the longest.  
She had put the children to bed and was sitting on the couch when he finally came through the floo. "James, it's late. Where were-" The words died in her throat as his dark eyes met her's. She took a step back as he reached up and grabbed her arm, dragging her back.  
James threw her into their bedroom, standing and blocking her exit at the door. "Know your place woman." He growled as he tore the buttons off of his shirt to get it off. Lily pushed herself up with the bed before James spun her around, pinning her down on the edge of the bed. "You don't ask me questions. You do as you're told." James growled as he tore at Lily's nightgown, tearing it to shreds.  
Lily pushed James off of her, surprising him with a burst of strength. She ran at the door, but James was faster and cast a locking spell on it. She pressed herself against the door as he trapped her in his arms. Her eyes drifted to the nightstand on her side of the bed, her wand was in the top drawer.  
James grabbed her arms and threw her to the floor again, but she stayed on her feet and made for the nightstand. "Stupify." His face held a cold look as Lily fell stunned to the floor. "Stupid woman. You can't defy me. I own you, Lily." He unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall to the floor. He stepped out of them as he made his way to Lily, rolling her over with his foot. "This is where you belong, at my feet."  
Lily tried to move, but her limbs were sluggish and heavy. James pulled her underwear off, not giving her any look he used to when they would make love. "S..s..stop…" She stuttered as James settled between her legs. This wasn't her husband, not anymore.  
"Shut up," James said as he thrust into her, not caring at her whimpered cry. He pounded into her, not caring for her pleasure.  
Lily just sobbed as James continued, shuddering as she felt him release himself inside of her. She was relieved as he removed himself from her but panicked once more as he flipped her over. "Don't flatter yourself." James didn't even sound winded, more annoyed. "You're mine to use, woman. And this will help you remember that." Lily let out a hoarse cry as she felt an intense burning on her lower back. James got up with a smirk on his face as he admired his work, 'Property of JP' was now burned into Lily's lower back, marking her as his.  
Lily laid on the floor as James crawled into bed and went to sleep. She knew this was wrong, but she couldn't move. How had the man she loved turned into such a monster? What could she do? Another sob bubbled on her lips as she curled in on herself, crying herself to sleep on the floor.

The world continued to blur around her till Lily recognized something. She was in one of her favorite dresses. And sitting around the table were a couple that James knew from somewhere. Lily put on a smile and laughed at whatever everyone else was laughing at, not knowing what had been said.  
"Lily, go get dessert." Lily nodded and did as James ordered. He would be very upset if she did not. She quickly pulled a cake out of the fridge and grabbed a knife from the counter. She set the dessert on the table and moved to grab dessert plates. She delicately cut pieces for their two guests and James before sitting down. "Are you not having any?" Lily shook her head. "You didn't eat anything at dinner either. IS something wrong?"  
Lily looked at him in curiosity, was he worried about her. But the knowing smirk on his face destroyed that thought. "No, I am not hungry."  
"Is it a diet dear?" The woman sitting across James asked in a mocking tone. "You look like you could use several." The table erupted into laughter again, not phased by Lily's growing horror.  
"You know the first thing to go through is the tits." The man sitting across from Lily spoke while aiming his fork at her chest, a bit of cream landing on her dress. "Oh dear, I've made a mess. You should wash it, it'll stain otherwise."  
"Lily, go clean yourself up," James ordered as he unzipped Lily's dress at the table. Lily nodded and got up from the table, ignoring the happy comments that came when they saw her back. She quickly set about cleaning the dress, it took several minutes without magic or house elves. "Lily, bring us beers." She tensed, wondering what she would do, she was in nothing but her knickers and bra. "NOW!"  
She jumped and quickly made her way to the kitchen, skirting the dining room through the living room. She grabbed the three beers and walked out into the dining room. She stopped at the sight before her. The woman was laid out on the table, her cake being used as a pillow as she rubbed cream over her naked body, the two men watching the display.  
"We only needed two, idiot," James spoke up without looking away from the show in front of him. When he heard no movement from Lily, he looked over to see her transfixed with watching the other woman. "Do you want to join her?"  
Lily looked over at James, shocked he would ask her that. She opened her mouth to reply when the other woman spoke up. "She looks like she could use some fattening. Not like she can ever be skinny." The woman laughed as she tossed cake at Lily. The cake splattered over her chest before making a sticky path down her body.  
James got up from his seat and grabbed Lily's wrist, pulling her to the table. He bent her over the table as he removed his belt from his pants. "You should speak up more." He mockingly told her as he wrapped his belt around her wrists and tied it off, binding her arms behind her back. "John, why don't you help Lily eat?"  
Lily tried to move, but James held her to the table. The other woman's giggle rang in her ear as she lifted her head, showing her her partner's cock. "Eat up Lily." Lily kept her lips sealed, but a solid slap on her butt made her cry out, opening her mouth for his cock. "I think she likes it. Don't you think James?"  
"Only one way to find out," James smirked as he pulled Lily's knickers down her legs. "Get me a beer, Kelly." He ordered the other woman who obeyed him. He tossed the cold bottle between his two hands with a smile. "This will do." Without any hesitation, he shoved the neck of the bottle into Lily's pussy.  
John gave a laugh as Lily screamed. "Do that again, feels good when she screams." He watched as Kelly climbed on top of lily, laying on her back and looking up at him. A smirk grew on his face. "Hey James, fuck Kelly on top of Lily, she's a good prop to put her at the right height."  
James chuckled as he watched Kelly gyrate her hips on top of Lily, she was at the right height. "That she is." James let go of the bottle, not caring if it fell.  
Lily whimpered as the bottle scrapes against her insides as it fell to the floor, braking. She would have to clean up this mess. She gasped as John removed himself from her mouth, but Kelly remained on top of her, holding her in place. She just closed her eyes and waited as they continued on without paying her any mind.  
When they had finished and gotten off the table, they had continued to ignore Lily. Lily tried to loosen the belt on her arms, but it was not moving. She heard their guests leaving and listened as James walked back into the room. "Look at this mess, and you haven't even started cleaning yet." With a flick of his wand, the belt released Lily. "Guess you're just asking for punishment." With another flick, the belt slapped against her backside.  
Lily cried out at the sting of the belt's buckle against her naked bum. "I-I'll get started Ja-AH!" She cried out as the belt buckle slapped against her butt again.  
"You don't get to call me that, woman. I am your Master, got it?" Another flick of James wand and Lily was shaking as tears came to her eyes. "Now get cleaning. And no eating, I'll know if you do. Remember, either you eat or Harry eats."  
Lily nodded as she slid to the floor, her legs not able to hold her up. "Yes, Master." She began cleaning as she heard James head upstairs to the bedroom. Tears blurred her vision, but she worked on.

As she cleaned, a knock sounded at the door. Lily looked up at the door, then at the rest of the room. This wasn't their home. 'Right, we are at Hogwarts.' Lily remembered as she got up from her spot on the floor, staggering a bit from not standing for so long. She got to the door and pulled it open with a smile, she had to be the perfect wife or James would punish Harry. "Hello-"  
"Avada Kadavra!" Lily stared at the scene beyond the front door. James stood, his clothing and hair perfect with his wand aimed at a small boy. The boy looked like James when she had first met him in school. Was this how she saw James? He killed the version of himself she loved? Her thoughts were dashed as she spotted a small lightning scar on the boy's forehead, it was Harry. James had killed Harry.

Lily sat up in bed with a scream. Her breathing was rapid as she looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was she? Was James punishing her? Was she at some strangers house again? Had he sold her for another night?  
The lights flicked on and Lily's wild, scared eyes landed on the worried face of Narcissa Malfoy. "Lily? Are you alright? What happened?" Lily broke down in tears as the older woman rushed to her side, cuddling her in her arms. "Shh. It's alright now. I'm here. You're safe." Narcissa smoothed out the woman's hair as she rocked her as the younger woman held onto her for dear life. "Do you want to talk about it?" Lily shook her head violently, never wanting to relive that nightmare.  
The two sat and held each other, neither one speaking another word. Narcissa hummed softly while she petted Lily's hair, soothing the woman like she used to do with her own sister. She smiled remembering those days, Bella waking and worrying about the boys at school and Narcissa hugging her and telling her sister how much better she was than all of them. Lily reminded her a bit of that Bella, the insecure one that had yet to find her true power.  
"Is everything alright?" Lucius asked as he stepped into Lily's room. He had wanted to go and check on his sister when he had woken to her screams. But Narcissa had insisted that she should go first, worrying about what nightmares the woman had woken from. But his bond to Lily had pulled him from his room and to his sister's.  
"Nothing but a bad dream," Narcissa spoke softly as Lily looked over at Lucius with teary eyes. Her husband rushed to the bed, a similar face to when Draco had caught the measles. Lucius may be a powerful man that could be a terrible enemy, but he was a terrible worrier. "Do you think you can sleep, Lily?" The woman shook her head before moving and latching onto Lucius.  
Lucius held Lily, sighing in relief to know she was safe. He pressed a kiss to her head as he rocked her, feeling her start to drift in his arms. He looked up to his wife. "I think we are needed here tonight." He got a nod from Narcissa before she pulled out her wand and turned off the lights. She helped him maneuver Lily back under the covers, nestled between the two of them, safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry found the rest of the term to go by quickly. He saw Rose very little and they hardly engaged with one another. James was not allowed around the Malfoy children, and lucky for Harry he didn't come near them. Harry still had a hard time with the abuse, but he got letters from his family back home every morning now. Harry loved spending time with his cousins and friends, and with James not allowed near him, he ventured out of the dungeons more often now. Draco had even convinced him one night to sleep on the couch in the dorm room. That had been hard and he only did it the one time, but letters from his uncle, Lucius, told him this behaver of sleeping on the floor under his bed or in the cubered was not to continue.  
Right now Harry was sitting on the Hogwarts Express to go home for the winter solstice. Harry had never liked this time of year. It was previously spent with a lot of people coming to the Potter house, and him not allowed to leave his room. All gifts given to him, which were few, were given to Rose... or burned. "Harry, come on. What do you think?"  
Harry looked around the compartment to see Draco sitting beside Neville, across from him and Eric. But looking over, he realized the compartment was completely full and the 4 boys were no longer alone. Pansy, Queeny, and Hermione had joined them, as well as the Snape twins. "Sorry, what do I think of what?"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Of inviting everyone to stay with us for part of the break. George and Fred will spend the whole time with us, as they practically live with us. But what do you think of inviting everyone else?"  
"Oh. Um… well, I think it's a great idea." Harry said he hoped he answered the right way, but from the looks on the others faces he had.  
"See Draco. You know just because Harry is your cousin does not mean you get to keep him all to your self!" Said Pansy, who then stood and walked across the compartment. Realizing the space between Harry and Draco was not big enough for her, she sat on Harry's lap.  
Harry was surprised to have the girl on his lap, he'd never had someone sit on him before. Pansy took Harry's face in her hands and looked him right in the eye. "Harry and I just can't be apart, especially for the winter solstice. After all, we are going to get married."  
The other two girls smiled and rolled their eyes. The boys looked a little uncertain on what to say now. Harry could only think one thing, 'that escalated fast.' But he could see the mischief dancing in her eyes and Harry could not help but to smile. "Ya… We cant be apart. We should marry as soon as we are out of school! It will be perfect!" The boys all looked now as if they had not heard right and the girls looked like the winter soloist came early!  
"Oh, that's so sweet! I can't wait to be in love like that one day!" Squealed the other girls. The boys all looked sick.  
The ride continued and they continued to have fun talking to one another. Pansy and Harry, much to the boy's disgust and the girl's delight, started planning the wedding they would have seven years from now.  
Pansy had started liking Harry the moment she saw him. Hearing his voice, the way he talked and was so shy at times just made her love him more. When he had been adopted into the Malfoy family only 2 weeks ago, she started making her interest known.  
Harry, on the other hand, knew the girl liked him, he was a boy not blind. Considering he grew up with only his mother to rely on and his uncles, Harry knew a lot about girls, mostly thanks to Sirius. But when he realized how much she liked him, and after being adopted, she made it know and he couldn't help but indulge her. He was not really interested in girls yet, something that would change he was told, but he loved the attention she gave him. She had proclaimed they were dating a week ago, causing them to spend a lot of time together. Really she was just like a best friend, one of the guys, she just liked to mother him more and he saw nothing wrong with that.  
Getting off the express they each quickly grabbed their things. "MOM!" yelled Harry he ran across the platform to his mother. She had never looked so beautiful. Her hair was mostly up in a pretty bun with some curls hanging out. Her dress reached the floor, it was a vibrant red color with black stitching on it and a black cloak over top. Her eyes were full of happiness. The change in his mother was unbelievable, he could hardly recognize her after only 2 weeks. "Harry, my son. I'm so glad you are finally home."  
Harry hugged his mother and kissed her cheek only to do the same to his aunt, he then bowed respectfully to the head of his house. He watched as Draco did the same as did Fred and George only they bowed lower and kissed his mothers and aunt's hand. Harry could see his other friends greeting their families. "Come, we will take our leave"

Once at the Manor house, elves came and took their luggage away. Sitting down in the living room, they were served tea. "It's so nice to have you both home again. So tell us, how did the past two weeks go with Transfiguration?" asked Lucius.  
They spent the rest of the night talking about how school was. Draco was more than happy to announce Harry's girlfriend, which the adults all laughed at in amusement. They had a nice meal in the dining room and Severus arrived soon after. The Snapes would be spending the whole winter soloist at the Manor with them.  
After the boys were all sent to bed, the adults once again sat in the sitting room together. "I have received a letter from my cousin, Sirius. He asked if he could come spend a couple of days here and bring Remus with him." Said Narcissa as she poured tea for everyone.  
"I don't see a problem with that. Why don't you write him back and tell him they are welcome to come for a couple of days. Draco and Harry would like their friends to come stay for a couple of days as well." Said, Lucius, as he took a sip of his tea.  
"Fred and George have asked that we let them go stay at the Flints house for a couple of days as well. They will be leaving on the 27th and coming back on the 31st." Said, Severus.  
"Well, I will proudly say those two are not my problem." Responded Lucius with a smile. He loved the twins, but they could be a little crazy at times. And their jokes often got out of hand. No one ever got hurt, but if he had to deal with it all the time he would pull his hair out. The adults spent the rest of the night decided when their guests would come and when they would leave. They also had the traditional Malfoy winter solstice party they would be holding on the 24th, only 2 days from now. The would spend the 25th and 26th with Sirius and Remus. The 27th Sirius and Remus would go home and George and Fred would be leaving to go to the Flints. The 28th Draco and Harry's friends would come, meaning Eric, Neville, Hermione, Pansy, Quennie. They would all be staying until the 1st. Then they would all go home. Fred and George would be coming back on the 31st and after everyone left they would have 3 days to themselves. Then on the on the 4th the children would all go back to Hogwarts.  
After finally getting everything figured out, Lucius and Narcissa went to bed. As Narcissa left the room, she whispered to Lily. "If you need us during the night, don't hesitate to come." The two women hugged one another.  
With the two Malfoys retired to their rooms, that left Severus and Lily alone. Lily smiled at him. "I never got the chance to thank you for saving me and my son."  
"There is no need to thank me, Lily. I only did what any decent person would do." Severus replied. The two sat in silence for a moment. It was well into the night, or morning depending on how you looked at it. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" Severus finally asked.  
"I thought you would never ask." Replied Lily. Severus stood and offered his hand out to her. Taking it, Lily stood up and the two made their way out into the indoor garden. Walking around the large garden arm and arm, the didn't say a word for a long time.  
"Lily, I never got the chance to apologize for 5th year," Severus spoke quietly, but loud enough for Lily to hear.  
"Oh Sev, that was so long ago. Why bring it up now? It's over and done with. I forgave you the moment I walked away." A small smile grew on Lily's face. "I just waited for you to forgive yourself, I suppose you never really did," Lily said as she picked up a jug of water and began to water the flowers.  
"No, I never did. I felt like I didn't deserve your forgiveness, but I think a part of me knew you had forgiven me." Severus watched Lily work with a smile on his face.  
The two once again went quiet, enjoying each other's company. They stayed that way for another hour or so. Severus then walked Lily to her room and they said good night.  
Little did they know, two 13-year-old boys had seen it all. "Do you think we will finally get a mother?" Asked one boy.  
"He's never gotten this close to a woman before. Let's hope so."  
"Besides, if they need a little push…"  
"We can always help." The boys then ran off to their room, going to sleep for the night like they should have done hours ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry woke the next morning in his large room at Malfoy Maner. He lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, wondering what he would be doing today. "The little beastie thing opened the curtain. How rude of the little beast." Harry looked around the room to see who was talking. Looking at the large clock on the wall, he could see it was already 9:30 am and his mother would have sent a house elf to open the curtain so that he would wake up. But who was talking?

Getting out of bed, Harry looked around his room for where the voice was coming from. Going over to the fireplace, he could see his little snake, Gummy. HE was the one talking. "I see the little hatchling is awake. Maybe he will hold me like he did before he left? Under his shirt where its warm and dark."

Getting down so that he could see Gummy clearly, he hissed in reply. "You can stay under my shirt if you would like to." Gummy looked up in surprise, Harry was talking to him.

"A ssspeaker? I have never met one before." The little snake moved off of his rock and up Harry's sleeve so he was now in Harry's shirt. "Do not be afraid of me. I will help you. Even though you did leave me here all alone with only the little beastie to come and feed me. I will forgive you for leaving." The snake hissed to Harry, but more to itself. The snake stopped for a minute, then poked its head out of the top of Harry's shirt. "But only because you bring warmth."

Harry was surprised, to say the least, he could talk to snakes. He would never have guessed. "thanksss for the forgiveness and I'm ssssory for leaving you. I went back to school but I was only there for a short amount of time. I didn't think you would want to do all that traveling." Harry said in reply to the snake.

"Yesssss, well, you are forgiven but only if you leave me to sssleep!" With that, the snake put its head back in Harry's shirt, ending the conversation. Harry decided he would keep this to himself, there was no way he was telling anyone he had such a dark gift.

Harry went into his walk-in closet, picking out an outfit for the day. He then got into his on-suit bathroom to shower. By 10 he was leaving his room and going down to breakfast.

Harry sat beside Draco at the table, where it was appropriate for him to sit. The Potters might have been Purebloods, but they did not follow any of the rules of etiquette. Aunt Narcissa had started teaching him as soon as he had been adopted, only weeks before. At the table, Lucius sat at one end with Narcissa at the other. Draco took the seat on his father's right with Harry next to him. Lily sat on Lucius' left, across from Draco.

Today as they had guests, so the seating was slightly different. Severus sat on Lucius' left, with Lily on Narcissa left. Fred and George sat beside their adoptive father. Harry had also learned not to talk at the table unless spoken to. He quickly learned his mother did the same, as she was not married. He always used the farthest fork out and worked his way in at dinner. And much much more.

Harry grabbed himself 2 slices of toast, some bacon, and eggs. Harry loved eating here, the food was always good and he could have as much as he wanted. "What are you boys planning on doing today?" Asked Lucius, inviting the boys to speak.

"I was going out to take Harry out to the stables and go horseback riding." Draco replied.

Harry smiled happily. He went to reply, only to be cut off by Fred, or was it Gorge? "We will go with you. If that's alright with you father?" He asked Severus.

"Yes, I don't see there being a problem with that."

The twins then jumped up out of their seats. "Come on then, let's go!" The two went around the table and got Draco and Harry. The 4 boys left the room, leaving the adults to wonder what was going on but leaving it alone.

9090909009

Once at the stables, the boys each picked a horse. Except for Harry, "I've never ridden a horse before." He admitted nervously.

"We will teach you," Draco said. Harry still looked a little nervous.

"Would you rather ride with one of us first?" Asked George. Harry nodded at him shyly.

A couple of minutes later, they were out on the trials in the forest, Harry, and George riding together. Harry sat with his arms wrapped tightly around George's waist. He'd never had so much fun before. As they raced through the fields, he could hear the others laughing and couldn't help but join them. Arriving by a lake, the boys got off their horses to sit as the horses drank. "We didn't go to bed last night until about 3 am." Said George, interrupting the silence.

"What you do that for?" asked Draco.

"To listen in on our parents and what they were saying." replied the twins together.

"What did they talk about?" Asked Harry. He knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but ask.

"They didn't say much at first."

"But when Uncle Luce and Aunt Cissy went to bed, well-"

"-that's when it got interesting. Dad and Lily walked around the garden, talking about stuff. But by the way, they acted, it was like they liked each other, but didn't know how to tell the other."

"So we were thinking we should get them together." The twins said, going back and forth between who was talking. Harry looked at them surprised.

"You want my mom to marry your dad?" Harry asked.

The twins nodded. "Think about how great that would be. You would have a real dad and we could have a mom. We could get blood adopted by them!" They said in unison.

Having a family a real family with a mom AND a dad with 2 older brothers. No sister to worry about no James... it would be perfect. "Okay, what's the plan?" Asked Harry.

"All we have to do is talk about how great it would be if they were married."

"And get them to spend time together."

The boys talked about how they were going to do that, even Draco got into it. Soon they had decided there was not much they could do, but they would work on it as they went.

Riding back, Harry rode with George. The boys then went off to play a game of cards. They spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing.

The next day Harry decided to spend the day with his mother. They walked around the grounds, talking to one another. Late in the afternoon, they found themselves in the ballroom. "I love dancing." Said Lily with a smile on her face, a faraway look In her eyes.

"I know mother." Harry looked at her for a minute. "Would you like to dance now?" Lily nodded and took Harry's hand so that they could dance. "Mother, why do you like to dance so much?"

Lily looked sadly at Harry as their dance slowed to a stop. "There was a man who used to dance with me... He was so good at it. He was the one who thought me how."

"What else did you do with him?" Asked Harry, wanting to know more about this man. He had heard about him before and he loved hearing more about him. Harry wanted to be just like him. Whenever James heard them talking about this man it always meant lots of pain for both of them, but now James was not here and they could talk about him now.

"Oh, I have told you all I can about him, but he was so smart. He used to read to me, and he could sing such beautiful songs.

Lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
If I were king, dilly, dilly  
I'd need a queen

Who told me so, dilly, dilly  
Who told me so  
I told myself, dilly, dilly  
I told me so

If your dilly, dilly heart  
Feels a dilly, dilly way  
And if you answer, yes  
In a pretty little church  
On a dilly, dilly day  
You'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress

Of lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
Then I'll be king, dilly, dilly  
And you'll be my queen

Great-grandfather met great grandmother  
When she was a shy young miss  
And great-grandfather won great-grandmother  
With words more or less like this

Lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
If you were king, dilly, dilly  
You need a queen

Who told you so, dilly, dilly  
Who told you so

I told myself, dilly, dilly  
I told me so

If your dilly, dilly heart  
Feels a dilly, dilly way  
And if you'll answer, yes  
In a pretty little church  
On a dilly, dilly day  
you'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress of

Lavender blue, dilly, dilly  
Lavender green  
Then I'll be king, dilly, dilly  
And you'll be my queen"

She sang quietly ending the song in almost a whisper. Harry had not heard her sing this song in years. The last time she had, James refused to let them see each other for a month. It had been the longest month of his life.

"Why didn't you marry that man?" Harry asked.

Lily looked at him sadly. "We both did things we should never have done. I was young and stupid, but I never really moved on. Not really."

Harry spent the rest of the night watching his mother. He could tell she was sad. When he was close enough he could hear her humming Lavender's Blue. Sometimes he could see her looking at Severus for long periods of time, with a look in her eyes that he couldn't describe.

9090909009

Fred and George, on the other hand, spent the day planning pranks for when they got back to school. Until they heard a knock on their door. "Come in." They yelled together.

"Good evening boys." Said their father as he walked in. He sat down between his two sons. "Now I know the two of you well enough to know when you are up to something. What are you up to?" He watched as the boys went to start talking. "Oh no. I want the truth out of you two."

The boys looked at one another, then said. "Will you ever get married?"

Severus looked at them both before he put his arms around them. The two boys put their feet up on the couch cuddling into their father with their heads on his shoulders. "I know you want to be blood adopted, but who am I to marry?"

"Lily seems pretty great." Said Fred.

Severus smiled sadly. "Now boys, you are reading into something that's not there. I know you want a mother. I know you want to be blood adopted. And when the Dark Lord returns I will marry who he chooses for me."

"But father,-"

"-who knows when he'll be back.-"

"-And who will he pick? Some girl we don't even know?-"

"-Lily is great and so is Harry. We would be brothers!-"

"-We would never fight, we promise.-"

"-And we would always do what Lily asked. Please.-"

-Can't you just try?" The twins said talking back and forth in their mixed up way.

Severus sighed. "I know boys, I know." They sat in silence for a long time, Severus thinking about what they had said. It was true, Lily was now single. They did still have feelings for each other, at least he did for her. After a time Severus could hear both boys snoring lightly. Moving with practiced ease, he picked one boy up, changed his clothes then put him to bed. Then did the same with the next boy. He loved his sons, they meant everything to him. He would never let them go.

The next morning, the house was in a complete uproar. Harry could hear Cissy talking. "No. Put that there. Not like that! Yes, like that. This needs to be perfect!" He chuckled to himself, today would be interesting and tonight he would attend his first ball.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat in his little room. He could hear his sister leaving with their father. As soon as he heard they were gone, the door opened. There, in a large shirt and shorts, stood his mother, a small smile on her face "Harry, my beautiful boy, Happy birthday." Was today really his birthday? He couldn't remember. His mother reached out her hand to him. Standing, he took his mother's hand and let her lead him out of the small room and into the kitchen. The two of them together prepared a small meal for themselves, hardly saying a word to the other.  
"Tell me a story." Said Harry, he loved hearing his mothers stories. At first, she would tell him stories about James and herself, about how they fell in love. Now she told him stories of a man she once loved. She always called him 'him', 'he' or other titles like that.  
"Once he taught me how to dance. He was an amazing dancer." Harry watched as his mother started to hum and sway back and forth. "Oh, and he could sing, he had the most beautiful voice I ever heard."  
"Will you teach me to dance?" Lily nodded her head, yes, and after they finished eating they went into the living room. Lily turned on some soft music, the two of them danced for quite some time, Harry now knew how to ballroom dance. They were in the middle of a song when the floo went off, and out stepped James.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" Demanded James, who then grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him back to the little room in the kitchen. From his room, Harry could hear his mother scream. And that was the noise he fell asleep to on his birthday.

The next morning the house was in a complete uproar. Harry could hear Cissy talking "No, put that there. Not like that. Yes, like that. This needs to be perfect!" He chuckled to himself. Today would be interesting and tonight he would attend his first ball.  
Harry went down to breakfast after a quick shower and getting changed. Once he got downstairs, he realized how bad it really was. Their where house elves all over the place, which was odd, usually they were not seen. In all the time he spent here (which was not much) he had never seen one of the house elves. Sitting at breakfast he could see that as much as manners and following old traditions mattered, worrying about the ball tonight was much more important.  
Aunt Cissy and his mother sat talking about what they needed to do today. Harry heard the words Fitting, dress, shoes, and jewelry and knew he didn't care to hear what they had to say. Uncle Luce and Severus were talking about what they had to do for the day, but all they seemed to be doing for the day also sounded boring. They also had fittings and something about hair and nails. Now that sounded girlish.  
Turning to see what his cousin and the twins where saying, he realized he would not enjoy this day. "Harry, have you been listening to me?"  
"Hey, what? Um…no, sorry. What is going on today? I know there is the Ball tonight um…but what else?" The twins snickered  
"We felt the same way at our first ball." The Twins said together.  
"Okay, I'll go over this one more time, and please pay attention. Right now it's 9, the Dinner part of the ball starts at 6, so people will start arriving at about 5:30. This means we only have 8 hours to get ready. That's not a lot of time. So, at 9:30 we are having someone come to give us full body messages so we will be completely relaxed for tonight. This will also help our skin look healthy and help you walk with your back straight. At 11, someone will come to do our hair, and Harry lets be honest, you really need it. After that, we are having someone come to have our clothes properly fitted. Usually, we get that done yesterday, but with your mother and you being adopted into the Malfoy family, everyone, and I mean everyone, is going to be here tonight. So it's a little hard getting the best when everyone wants them. That will be done at around 1. Then we will be getting our nails done at 2:30, leaving us an hour to eat. Nails should take us to about 3:45 ish." Draco stopped for a minute to look at Harry "Are you getting all of this?"  
Harry looked at Draco like he had 4 heads "What are we, girls? This is ridiculous. I get the hair thing I do! But do I need the nails?!" He half whined.  
Draco shook his head. "Yes Harry, you NEED the nails. You are going to be shaking peoples hands and holding them and many other things with your hands. This is the first time you will really be shown in public. Most people didn't even know you existed. The press is going crazy with this. So yes, you need everything we got."  
"Yes, Draco is right. We all need to look our best for the party tonight. We are, after-all, hosting the party this year. And as you know, that does not mean we get to pick who is coming. All pureblooded families, traitors or not, will be in attendance, including witches and wizards from all over. So, in conclusion, we must look our best. We also are having a reporter from the Daily Profit coming to interview our family at 5, and I expect you all to be ready. Come, Lily, we have much to do." Said Narcissa as she stood, grabbing Lily's hand and leaving the room. Harry could still hear her talking about what needed to be done for that evening.  
Harry found the day didn't go too badly. The full body massage was nice, although he did fall asleep during it. His hair now looked nice, it was cut short and still stuck up but with the gel, it looked like a good messy. Getting the clothes fitted took forever and Harry felt like he was dying. He was glad to have Draco and the twins with him for that, they helped the time pass. It took longer then they thought it would, so they had little time to eat before they were sitting down again to get their nails done. At first, Harry was sure it would look girly, but in the end, it really just looked like he had never done a day of work in his life. They had put a finishing coat on top, leaving his nails with a shiny look to them, but still, they didn't look girly.  
Putting the finishing touches on with a little mascara really helped in the end. Fred put it on him and it really helped his eyes pop. For the glasses they put in contacts and in the end he looked like a proper gentleman.  
At exactly 5 o'clock, the reporter came. It was Rita Skeeter. Harry had seen her before, coming to do interviews with his sister at Potter manner. "Rita, it's so nice to see you again." Said Narcissa in a way of greeting. They lead her into one of the more formal sitting rooms.  
"Its good to see you to Narcissa and you Miss. Potter. My apologies, I suppose its Ms. Malfoy now isn't it?" Said Skeeter.  
"Yes, it is." Said Lily as politely as she could.  
"Well then, let's get started. Could we have you all sit together?" The family moved to sit all together. Lucius sat in the middle of the couch, with Lily on one side and Narcissa on the other. Draco and Harry both stood behind them on the same side as their mothers were on. "Yes, just like that. That's perfect!" Said, Skeeter, as the photographer took multiple pictures.  
"Now then, I only have a few questions for you all. I know you are all going to be busy tonight after all. Narcissa, how are you finding having your new sister-in-law staying with you?" She asked in a silky sweet voice.  
"I love having Lily here with me. Its lonely with Draco off at school. It's nice to have the company." Narcissa answered.  
"Yes and Ms. Malfoy, do you mind if I call you Lily? And how are you finding it here at Malfoy Manor with your now brother and his wife"  
"No, I don't mind. I rather enjoy living here with my brother, he takes very good care of me."  
"Yes, I'm sure he does take very good care of you. And Draco what about you? How are you finding it sharing your family home with your now bastard cousin?" She said a smile on her face.  
Draco looked to his father for help answering. Luckily for Draco, his father answered instead. "You will not call my nephew a bastard. In my own home!" Lucius said in a voice that commanded respect.  
"I didn't mean any harm by it, Lucius. Are you telling me that Harry is to be adopted by someone? Are we to hear wedding bells in the near future for you love?"

Lily looked worried at that, realizing for the first time that her son would be a bastard child, with no father to call his own. What was she to do? She couldn't get married. She was not ready for that, but her son, he would have no opportunities as a child with no father. Before she could think further into this matter, she could hear her brother's reply. "There will be no wedding bells in the near future. He may be a bastard, but once my sister is ready to marry she will marry who I chose for her."  
Skeeter then continued to ask different family members different questions, not once did she ask Harry a question, and rarely did Lucius let Lily answer a question. The Malfoy's had hoped this would be good for their reputation, and it would introduce Lily and Harry as part of their family, but it seemed Miss. Skeeter was only looking for dirt as always.  
After what felt like forever to Harry, it was time for guests to start arriving. They stood in the front hall together as a family. First Lucius then Narcissa, Lily, Draco, and Harry at the very end of the welcome line. The first couple guests to come through where different members of the Wizengamont and other important workers for the ministry with their families with them. Harry didn't know anyone, except he did recognize different faces from school. Lucky for him, he had Draco standing beside him to tell him who each guest was. The first family to arrive that he recognized was Lady Longbottom and her grandson Neville. "Hey Draco, Harry. How has you break been so far?"  
"Good. Yours?" asked Harry.  
Neville looked over his shoulder at his Grandmother. "Its been okay. The family is very disappointed in me for not making Gryffindor. They also think I should make better friends with the Weasley family, as I am to marry their daughter when she turns 17." Neville looked sadly at them.  
Draco put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You don't have to marry her, it's only a semi-promise."  
"Yeah, I know. Its still hard and she is going to be here tonight. I hate seeing her. She is always going off on how she is going to be the next Lady Longbottom. Ugh." Neville said, shaking his head in the negative.  
Draco and Harry smiled at him. "We'll see you ins-"  
"Come Neville." Said Lady Longbottom, interrupting Harry. Neville followed his Grandmother into the ballroom, leaving Harry and Draco.  
Harry was glad to see so many of his friends coming, he was surprised when Hermione came, escorted by Theo. The person that made him the happiest, was Pansy. As she came in, her father asked if she could be escorted in by Harry, giving Harry the opportunity to finally go into the Ballroom and not have to welcome everyone any longer. Not long after, Draco came in with a pretty little blond girl on his arm. "Pansy, who is that girl with Draco?"  
"What? Oh. That is Luna Lovegood, Draco's betrothed." Pansy said with a little smile on her face.  
Draco and Luna then came to join them. The young Slytherins from first to 7th year kept to themselves, talking in a corner of the ballroom. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see a group had just come in, all with red hair. "Look, it's the Weasley's," said Flint as he put his arm around one of the twins shoulders.  
The twins looked sadly at the large family that had just come in, mostly looking to the women they once called mother. The young girl in the group came over to the group of Slytherins, looked at the twins and turned her back to them. "Neville, why are you with them? Come, your Grandmother wants a picture of us together." She then grabbed his arm and dragged him off over to the other side of the room. Mumbling something about it always being him under his breath. No one knew what to say, so they instead turned around and went back to their previous conversations.  
Harry talked, but kept an eye on the door. He saw Sirius and Remus come in as Eric introduced his sister Tonks to them. She was quite beautiful, but after meeting the young Slytherins she went to talk to others her own age, leaving Eric with them. The night seemed to be going well and dinner would be served soon.  
"Who is she?" Asked one of the 5th year students.  
Looking over, Harry saw a beautiful girl that looked to be about 13 or 14. She was holding the hand of a smaller girl who looked to be about 7. Draco was the one to answer. "That is Fleur Delacour and her sister Gabrielle. I heard their father died in an accident only a couple weeks ago."  
"Must not be true, they are not wearing black, the appropriate thing to wear when grieving," said Pansy. The group kept looking at the door to see if their father really had died or not. Apolline Delacour, the mother of the 2 girls, came in on the arm of the one and only…  
90909  
Lily stood at the front entrance with her brother and sister-in-law, greeting the guests. She was glad to see Harry going in with Pansy, they seemed so sweet together, and later seeing Draco and Luna. Many acted as though Lily was their best friend. It was odd to her, but Narcissa had taught her how to play this game, and she knew what to say.  
Lily tried to be nice to the Weasley family when they came in, but they all just looked at her like she had stolen Christmas and just killed Murlin. The Tonks children were very nice and she had heard a lot about Eric from Harry, and she was glad they were friends. Lily was glad to see old friends and arrange dates to meet with them again, including her old friend Amelia Bones, who once had been a good friend of hers.  
When Albus Dumbledore came through… now that was a conversation Lily would never forget. "Lily, my dear child, may I speak with you for a moment?" Lucius nodded his approval and Lily lead the Headmaster into a small room to talk in. Once the Headmaster had sat down, he began, "Lily, child, what are you doing with these people? You must go home to your husband, James?"  
"Headmaster, we are no longer married. I live here with my brother now." Lily responded calmly.  
"Lily, what of Rose? She is so important to the wizarding world. She needs a mother to guide her." The Headmaster responded.  
"She has her father, and I need to protect Harry."  
"No, you need to protect Rose. Think of the greater good. Harry is a sweet child, but he is already dark and in Slytherin no less. He is already lost to you. You must come and properly take care of your husband. It is your job as a wife and a mother." He replied, a twinkle in his eye.  
"No. I know what I need to protect, and it is my son. I am going to fight for shared custody of Rose, but that is the best I can do." Lily replied.  
"Lily, you must go back to your husband. You must protect Rose. Harry is the weaker of the two. She is the-girl-who-lived. You must think of the greater good."  
Lily shook her head. "I no longer care for your greater good. I need to protect my son."  
Lily stood to leave. Just as she was exiting the door, the Headmaster replied in a quiet voice. "I have never known you to be so selfish."  
Lily left the room to once again join her brother. More people came through to join the party. "We should announce dinner to be served," Cissi said as she linked arms with Lucius, Lily doing the same on the other side. Just as they were leaving, the Delacour family came through the floo. Lily had heard that Apolline Delacour's husband had died only a few weeks ago. She was surprised to see none of them were in black. She then realized Apolline Delacour was holding onto the arm of the one and only James Potter, with Rose standing with Fleur and her sister Gabrielle.  
"Hello Lily, Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy." Said James a cocky smile on his face. "I do believe you know my wife Apolline Potter and our 3 daughters Rose, Fleur, Gabrielle." Lily watched as the new Potter family walked into the ballroom.  
"Come, Lily, we must announce dinner now." Said, Lucius, as he led them into the ballroom. "Dinner will be served in the Dining room. If you would please join us now." The doors on one side of the room opened, to reveal a large dining room, large enough to sit their 800 guests and with enough food to feed 1000.


	13. Chapter 13

The first night of the Winter break

James had just gotten news that Apolline Delacour was once again single, as her husband had just passed away. Only the night before. James knew that with Lily gone he would need needed a new wife to replace her, and who better then Apolline. She had never had a son and as a woman, she was not allowed to own property of her own. She would either have to marry off one of her daughters or marry herself.  
James left his office to find Rose "Rose darling pack your things we are going to France."  
Not Two2 hours later they were settled into their little cottage in France. Rose was off in the back, horseback riding, it was cold out but she was dressed in clothing warmly enough.  
Going to the floo James called Apolline. "Hello Apolline, would you be available to talk right now." He asked as soon as she had answered the call.  
"Yes why don't you come through now," asked Apolline,  
James smiled his most charming smile and stepped through.  
"Apolline, I just heard the worst news. Is it true your husband has just died?" he knew he didn't ask it in the kindest way and he was very straightforward but well he was a Gryffindor.  
"Always to the point with you." She said giving him a half smile "Yes he died only 2 nights ago. James, I think I know why you are here. Everyone has heard of your divorce, James" She said they had known each other for years their fathers had been friends and at one point in time they had been like siblings, being betrothed when he was only 6 and her 3. but after he had gone to school they drifted apart, breaking off their betrothal when he had gotten engaged to Lily Evens. Apolline hadn't been to upset at the time she had already started dating her late husband.  
"You always knew me so well. Lily left me and your husband is dead. You will lose everything you have unless you either marry or give one of your daughters away. Come on Apolline you know you need this your daughters need this." James said he sat down beside her taking her had in his "Come we will marry tomorrow night giving us both time to tell our children, we will spend our first winter solstice as a family." James pushed a smile on his face.  
Apolline looked at him for a moment she knew he was right, and as soon as people had heard of her husband's death they had started asking for Fleur's hand in marriage and she was only 14, she had to save her children. She could do this. "I will tell the girls tonight, we can be married in the morning. I'll set it all up, we can hold the bonding ceremony here." She smiled weekly at him and thought to herself yes, yes she could do this.  
"We will be here at 10. We will save the honeymoon till after the girls all go back to school." Said James, James; once again he was going to have everything go his way.  
"We should move the girls so they are all in the same school. I know you teach at Hogwarts I'll have the girls moved there." Apolline said she knew Fleur would not be happy about leaving her friends, and Gabrielle was only 8 and could barely speak English.  
"No, don't Rose and I will move here. I want her as far away from Lily and that boy as possible. We will be moving here, besides Rose speaks fluent French. Ill work for the rest of the school year, Gabrielle and you will come stay with me and Fleur will stay here in France, we will join her here in the summer." Said James in a commanding vice, yes this would show Lily.  
Apolline nodded "you should go tell Rose, I have much to do for tomorrow."

The next day they were married, no one came to the ceremony except for them, the 3 children, and 2 lawyers. That night James and Rose moved into their house and James couldn't be happier with his new wife. She was full Velella and completely Sub, from just the one night together he could see how he would enjoy this. From the first night she did exactly as told once in the bedroom, and by the time it came for the ball they were a happy little family.  
9090  
Harry was shocked to see James with a woman on his arm. Dinner was called. to be served Harry lead Pansy into the dining room, pulling out her chair and pushing it back in once she was settled. The room had a large number of round tables for everyone to sit at. At their table sat, Draco Pansy Luna Harry the twins and both of their betrothed's. Eric also sat with them as well as Hermione, and Theo. He could see Neville wanted to be with them but the Weaslette had pulled him over to a different table.

Dinner was quiet at their table as it would be rough for them to be loud, causing Harry to hear what was being said at other tables, "Can you believe Lord Potter married already?", "That will look bad for the Malfoy's.", "Did you hear they had a son, He was the other boy at the door when we walked in." Harry tried to tune them out but he couldn't block out James's voice "Yes just married 2 days ago, we couldn't be happier. Right darling."  
Harry could see him holding his new wife's hand, his stepmother he guessed. He could see the large ring on her finger and he could hear James talking about how happy he was to now not only have 1 daughter but 3.  
Harry looked at James in some ways he still wished James would have loved him and his mother. His chair was then bumped he looked over his shoulder to see Rose, she leaned over to whisper in his ear "He wants you part of our family, he is going to play it by the fact he is married and Lily is not. He will do anything to get you back again. I know you don't want to be with us you have to fix it, get her to marry." She then gave him a sad look and walked away.  
Harry sat rigged in his char, unable to eat anymore. He could hear people around him trying to talk to him but he was no longer listening. He couldn't leave his mother he had just found what having a loving family would be like.  
Harry felt someone pinch him "Harry you have been sitting here spaced out for over 30 min. People have gone back into the ballroom, come on" It was Pansy talking to him, she grabbed his hand and led him back into the ballroom. "Dance with me" She then declared She started leading him to the dance floor.  
This was something Harry could do, putting his hand on her waist and the other took her had. He began to lead her around the dance floor. The song ended but they did not care as they continued to dance. The song changed once again this time to 'Lavenders blue', Harry not thinking about it began to lead her around the room performing the dance his mother once taught him. The world around him non-existent.  
The others in the room watched as only 4 men led ladies through this dance. Each taking the same step at the same time. Each twirling their partner in the same way. The 4 four men that were on the floor dancing were Severus, Fred, and George Snape, with the last boy dancing Harry. All four knew the same dance casing them to take up the hold dance floor, the room was silent as they watched the four couples dance it was truly beautiful to watch.  
At the end of the song, Lilly and Severus noticed how they had both taught their children the dance they had once learned as teens when they had taken a summer dance class together for fun. "You taught Harry our dance," Severus stated it was not a question he could see she had  
"You taught Fred and George." Said Lily in a way of reply.  
Rose watched as boy danced he was getting a lot of attention tonight without even trying. When she had said that to him during the dinner she hoped he would just leave so that James might not notice him as much. she had hoped that if he left James would just forget about Harry. She watched as he and the girl he had spent the night with walked over to talk to some other Slytherins'. Walking over to boy she pulled him onto the dance floor. As soon as they started dancing the flashes from photographers started.  
"The only ever time I saw you dance like that was with Lily" she stated a smile on her face for the cameras  
"Yes, she was the one who taught me how. What do you want?" Harry asked smiling for the cameras as well  
"I wanted to say sorry that I never told the truth." Said Rose looking like a child who broke something and lied about it  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry a confused look on his face  
"I didn't know we where twins I swear, but I just couldn't let you have my life if I told the truth. I knew if I lied and pushed Father away from you it would be less likely for anyone to see the truth." Rose said almost looking panicked "But please don't make me tell them the truth, ill lose everything!"  
"I don't understand. What are you talking about?" he asked again  
"I've been pretending to make them all happy and to keep people looking at me instead of you, but I can't do what they ask of me! But I can't give up my life either!" Harry thought she looked almost as if she would cry. Looking around he could see they were close to a door leading outside. It didn't look like anyone was paying much attention to them, so he dragged her into the garden. Once in a place where no one could see them he turned to her  
"What are you talking about!?" he demanded to know  
"Do you remember when we were little and I would get you into trouble?" she asked  
"How could I forget?" he said sarcastically  
"I did it because I knew it was all a lie!" she practically screamed at him "Father would tell me stories about how a man came into our room one night so that he could hurt us. That I defeated that man and now he is dead! But that's not true! I didn't kill him he is still out there and you are the one that saved me! I realized this the night before I smeared that ice cream onto my self! I was so nervous that if people knew the truth, that he would make me live in that little room with no food." She was now full on sobbing  
Harry could see how she would be scared of this; his life was not one he would want anyone to live. "Please don't tell anyone, I just had to let you know," she said sobbing into his shirt now.  
Harry thought about it, he could tell her to tell the truth and he could get all the love he ever wanted. But then he realized he was now part of a dark family they would shun him if they found out "No one and I mean No one can ever know about this! Do you understand it would ruin us both," Harry said.  
"Yes Harry ill never tell another sole" the 2 sat outside talking for a little longer, they had never had a conversation before. It was nice Harry thought and in another world, they might have been friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione had been having a lovely time at the ball with Theo. They were so alike, and she got along well with his mother. Hermione was shocked when she found out he didn't have a betrothed, so he had asked her to come along.

She would be the only unmarried muggle-born at the ball. Hermione hated where she came from, the reason for this being, she didn't know where she came from. Hermione lived with her foster parents both dentists in the muggle world, they were okay at times but she knew they didn't love her. Hermione was always trying to get people to tell her where she came from and how she ended up in the system but they all said they could not tell her. It drove her crazy, but now she was at Hogwarts and had lots of friends and none of them cared where she came from which made her all the happier.

Hermione had eaten and danced with Theo all night, there was nothing more amazing. She hated watching the Weasley tramp all over Neville. It wasn't like Hermione liked Neville, but they did have a connection.  
"Hermione are you okay? You seem to be spacing out?" Theo interrupted her thought  
"What oh yes, sorry. Just looking at Neville makes me so mad." Hermione told him glaring in the tramps' direction  
"Yeah tell me about it. That girl is just looking for money." Said Theo disgust on his face  
Hermione watched as Neville made an excuse and left the ballroom. "I'm going to follow him be right back." And before Theo could say anything she was gone.

Once out in the hall, Hermione found Neville. "Neville common let's go talk," Hermione said Neville smiled took her had and pulled her into an empty room. Once inside the two hugged.  
"Hermione, I saw you with Theo. Is he being nice to you do I need to say something to him, you look upset." Neville told her  
"I'm fine Neville, I just can't stand watching you with that that that…" Hermione tried to find a word that would work  
"Tramp? That's what I call her." Neville told her with a smile on his face  
"Yes, the Tramp." Hermione said with a slight pout "I didn't want to call her that in front of you." She then admitted  
Neville laughed, "no call her anything you want I don't care." Neville then turned serious. "But Hermione don't worry about her. I'll get rid of her soon."  
"I hope so I don't want you to be with her, I don't like her," Hermione said pouting a little more  
Neville pulled her into his arms "don't worry I'll never be with someone you don't like. Our connection is so much more important than that."  
"I could hear you last night, you were crying. Why?" Hermione asked worriedly  
"My supposed uncle came over last night. He was not happy about me being in Slytherin." Neville said  
"One day when we are strong we will kill them all," Hermione said her eyes turned black for a moment and her hair looked much more black and longer. Neville in that same moment changed as well becoming taller, more muscular his hair becoming darker and his blue eyes turned the same black just like as Hermione's, but then after a moment, it was gone and they were back to normal.  
"We will get this figured out. We can talk after the ball." Neville told her  
"I'll wait till then," Neville walked out the door Hermione followed after waiting a moment so no one would see her come out of the same room as him.  
909090  
Lucius watched his little sister dance with many different men and had had many come to ask for her hand, each time he said no. Lucius knew his sister was not ready to marry again, half the time he slept on a couch in her room or she would come to him in the middle of the night crying. No, he would not give her up until she was ready.  
Lucius was currently talking to a group of men from the Wizengamot, however, he was not really paying attention instead he watched his nephew who he was dancing with his sister Rose. At least the girl knew how to play a crowd; it would be good publicity for the boy. A tap on his shoulder made Lucius turn around, "Lord Malfoy, would you mind having a word with me in private? It's about your newest family member." asked the man  
At the last part, Lucius nodded and led the man quickly away and into his study. "What about my family?" he asked the man in a cold voice.  
"I'll tell you but I want something in return." The man said  
"What do you want," Lucius asked as he sat in his chair gesturing for the man to do the same.  
"My daughter goes to Hogwarts she is in 7th year and currently failing Potions. If you pay for her to get a tutor she could pass. I just don't have the money to pay for one you see." The man told Lucius  
Lucius thought for a moment "depending on how good the information depends on how many classes I'll pay for."  
The man smiled "oh its good. I work in the department for child services. Yesterday morning James Potter came in saying he wants custody of Harry Malfoy. He has some friends in the department and by January he will have custody of him." The man talked quickly and to the point.  
Lucius couldn't believe what he was hearing; James Potter was trying to take Harry away. "On what grounds?" he asked the man  
"Based on the fact that your sister is not married." The man told him "and he has no other son to carry on the potter name."  
"Your daughter will have a tutoring once a week for the rest of the school year. What is her name?" Lucius asked not really paying attention. He had to protect his family  
909090  
Eric sat with his friends from school quietly he watched as they danced and talked to one another. This was his first time coming to an event like this and he was only invited because he was now friends with Draco and Harry.  
He liked both boys and found them to be wonderful company. Harry seemed to be the only one to understand what it was like to be unloved by your father. Eric was happy to see him now dancing with Pansy she was a beautiful girl and a good dancer from what he could see.  
Eric looked around for his sister, she could be clumsy and when she had been in school she had never made friends with the right people to learn how to act at parties like this. Spotting her he could see she was talking to a man with light brown hair he also had some gray hairs mixed in. "George, Fred who is that talking to my sister?" he asked the twin  
Both looked over to see who it was "that's Remus Lupin" said one  
"Werewolf," said the other  
"On the light side"  
"Good grades in school"  
"Friends with Sirius Black"  
"And acting uncle to Harry"  
"Currently working at Hogwarts as the magical creatures professor"  
"But not seen often due to his 'illness'."  
"Overall a nice guy" they finished together.  
Eric nodded, he seemed ok except for the fact he was a werewolf and worked in a bar, but they were only talking it wasn't that big of a deal.  
9090  
The night was over the guests were gone, and Lily sat with her brother, sister in law and Severus. Draco, Harry, and the twins where all of in bed already.  
"How did you find the ball, Lily," asked Narcissa with a tired smile  
"It went well I really enjoyed my self and I think Harry did as well," she said smiling back  
"Did you notice Harry went off with Rose after they danced?" asked Severus  
"Yes I did, but Harry looked fine when he came back, Rose looked like she had been crying. I'm sure they just wanted to talk for a minute nothing serious, they are twins after all." Responded Lily  
The others nodded in agreement, except for Lucius. "She probably wanted to tell him something important." He said looking sad  
"What would she want to tell him?" asked Narcissa  
"A man asked to speak to me tonight told me he would give me information if I payday for his daughter to get a tutor. I told him I would pay for as many classes as the information was worth. The girl will now have classes once a week for the rest of the school year." He said in a serious voice taking a sip of his wine at the end  
"What did he tell you?" asked Narcissa  
"Potter has filed for custody of Harry." He said not looking at anyone  
"On what grounds?" Lily asked jumping from her set  
"Based on the fact you are a single mother and he has no other heir," He told her refusing to look at her  
"There must be something we can do." Said Narcissa  
"All night I have been thinking about what we could do, and that the only thing I can think of is Lily getting married. James is the only male and with his new wife he needs a son more than ever." He told them  
Lily paced the room not knowing what to say or what to do. "I can't get married not yet not again." She said falling to the floor she began to cry.  
"Please take her to her room Sev," Lucius asked stopping Narcissa from going to Lily  
Severus stood and picked Lily up Bridle style, and left the room without a word.  
"Lucius we cannot force her to marry!" Narcissa said  
"We have to or we give up Harry!" He told his wife fear in his voice "we can't lose them"  
Narcissa hugged her husband "it will work out right there has to be another way"  
Lucius held onto her and looked out the window "I don't know I just don't know."  
9090  
Severus carried Lily to her room once at the door he put her down "go to bed Lily. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he turned around  
"Stay with me. Please" it was said in a whisper he was not even sure she had said anything at all. Turning back to her he looked in her eyes.  
"I'll sleep on the couch just for tonight." He told her as she opened the door  
Lily took his hand and led him into her room, Severus went to the couch as. As Lily brought him a pillow and blanket. "Thank you, Severus," she said as she walked away  
"I love you," said Severus to low for her to hear as he climbed onto the couch for the night.


	15. Chapter 15

It was finally Christmas morning, Harry woke early seeing it was 5 am he decided to get up. Running across the hall into Draco's room he jumped on the bed "Draco its Christmas!" he yelled

"what the" Draco sat bolt upright to see his cousin on his bed "oh it you ya it is what time is it?" Draco asked half asleep.

"5 come on we are never up before the twins let go get them!" Harry said

Draco got a big smile on his face "ya lets go" he didn't care that he was still tired and wanted more sleep he would rather get the twins.

Going into their room as quietly as they could they both stood by one of the beds. Draco put up three fingers then 2 then one. Once the last finger was down both boys jumped onto the beds screaming "It Christmas get up!" laughing at the older boys faces as they did. Both twins looked extremally shocked to have someone jumping on their bed so early in the morning.

It took the twins a little while to get out of their sleepy haze but they got up after a little bit. "what time is it?" one of the twins asked

"it's 5:30," Draco told them

"but I've been up since 5," said Harry

The boys talked for another half hour nun even considering getting dressed. As soon as the clock said 6 they were up and ready to wake their parents. First, they went to Severus room as it was the closest only to find the room was empty. "maybe he is already awake?" said Harry

"ya maybe he just usually sleeps in during the break." Said Freid

"come on let's go to My mom and dads room!" said Draco already heading out the door. They got to the room in little to no time at all, nun of them talking so they would be quiet. Once at the door they opened it slowly. Draco then ran in and jumped up on his parent's bed pulling Harry with him.

"Good morning it's Christmas!" Draco yelled Lucius and Narcissa where both awake as soon as they had hit the bed. Lucius pulled Draco into his lap Narcissa doing the same with Harry.

"Happy Christmas boys." Said, Lucius

"come here you 2," said Narcissa waving over the twins, who both came and joined them on the bed.

"so who was up first?" asked Lucius

"It was Harry!" said Draco "but he woke me up next so I got to help wake the twins so I win this year." He pronounced quite happily.

"I think that a win for Harry, not you." Said Narcissa "so what's that make?"

"2 wins for us 1 for Harry and 0 for Draco!" said the twins happily.

"what do you mean?" asked Harry

"each Christmas we see who will wake up first then they go and jump on the others bed." One of the twins told him.

Harry realized the twins had not always lived with their father. They were adopted this would be only their 3rd Christmas with him. So it made since there had only been 3 wins, or for Draco loses.

"Well go on go wake Lily and Severus will be there soon." Said Lucius pushing Draco off his lap, and out of the bed. The for boys went out of the room to go wake, Lily.

"you go first, Harry. It's your mum." Said one of the twins

Harry looked back at the other three boys they had pushed him to the front so he was standing in front of the door. Opening the door he ran to his mother's bed, standing at the side of the bed he said in a soft voice "mum is Christmas" Lily opened her eyes and looked up at her son.

"Oh, Harry happy Christmas" she sat up smiling and pulled him into a hug.

"mum why are you crying?" he asked worried for his mother

"I'm just so happy we are here and can celebrate Christmas altogether as a family." She told him in a soft vice tear still running down her face. The other three boys too and waited off by the wall. The three boys then realized that there was still someone snoring.

"mum whos snoring?" Harry asked looking around to see where it was coming from. The twins started looking around the room and when they looked to the couch where they found Severus.

"I guess we found our dad." Said Fred looking a little confused, Gorge then when to his father's side putting his had on his shoulder he sad "hey dad its time to get up."

Severus's eyes shot open to see his sons confused face "I'm up" he told him. Severus looked around the room then got off the couch. Realising where he was he looked at Lily for a moment then said "Nun of you will speak of this to anyone. It would ruin her reputation." The boys all said a "yes sir" quickly and quietly.

"come boys lets go down to meet the others." She said getting out of the bed, Lily sent Harry off to wake Remus and Sirius. Once he was back the whole family was there and ready to go down.

The living room had a huge tree all decorated and bright. The thing Harry looked at the most though was the presents under it. A house elf stood by the tree with a Santa hat on his head, ready to hand out the gifts. 3 other elves were putting out food and hot choklet. The adults all sat down Lily, Lucius, and Narcissa on one couch. Remus and Sirus on a love seat. With Severus on a lazy-boy. The for boys sat on the floor ready to open presents.

The morning went by slowly and the presents took all day to open. All for boys got the new Nimbis 2000 from Sirius. Remus gave each of the boys a pen that would write what you were saying to help them in class.

Harry loved the new broom he had been on one for school and he had loved it. Severus said he could try out for the team next year, Flint had been hoping they would let him on the team this year but the headmaster had said no. His pen was green and his name was on the side of it. Lucius had gotten his treats for his pet snake Gummy. As well as a new chess set made of gold. A ring that had the Malfoy house crest on it, also made of gold. Narcissa had gotten him some new clothes and a new version of the game exploding snaps. Severus had gotten him new potions equipment, all made with the best quality. Lily had given him new cloth school supplies, games both muggle and magical, but the thing he loved the most was his mother gave him a talking mear, not a 2 way one. This worked like a muggle telephone he could now call him mother anytime he wanted 2.

Draco and the Twins had each gotten simeler gifts and all of them had gotten a mear. When the last gift under the tree was given out Harry believed them to be done. "I'll go put these in my room." He told his mother smiling

"Harry there is one more gift for you and Draco." His mother told him

Lucius smiled "now boys come stand over here. Yes like that, now this last gift is from me to you. As a father to you Draco and as the male in your life Harry, it is my job to give to you after your first semester at Hogwarts, a very important gift. Ths gift can be taken away and if I hear you are abusing your power it will be." Lucius said.  
"Oh come now Lucius just give the boys their gift. They know how important it is." Interrupted Narcissa

Lucius gave her a smile then snapped his fingers. 2 house-elves stood in front of the boys.

"you are giving us house elves?" asked Harry

"yes, it is a simple of your money, power, and status in our world," Lucius told him

Harry found out his house elf's name was Dobby and was the same age as him. Harry liked his house elf, the whole time he was here he had never had to clean anything. But having his own house elf just showed him and his mother would never have to worry again.

Dinner that night was a fondu the boys got to stay up late playing games and eating candy. It was nice having Sirius and Remus there. They were the only part of Harry's old life he still cared about besides his mother.  
9090  
The next morning was a quiet one, Sirius and Remus decided to take the boys to the muggle village close by to skate. Sirius and Remus sat and watched as the boys went around and around on the skating rink. The rink was huge and there where a good number of people as is was a beautiful day out.

Both Twins held onto one of Harry's hand as he tried to skate for the very first time. "ok I can do it let go." Said Harry a big smile on his face the twins let go and Harry went off on his own, the twins following behind him. Harry looked back at them "look I'm doing it!" he told them

"watch where you're going, Harry." Said Fred and just as Harry turned to see where he was going he bumped into someone. Casing both him and the person to fall. The twins and Draco both heard over to him.

"you ok Harry." Asked Draco

"I told you to watch where you were going," said Fred

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend," said a big teenager looking to be about 17 or so.

Harry looked up at him "nothing I just fell over I'm sorry." Harry and the girl where both trying to get up but they kept pushing the other down as they got up causing them both to fall over again and again and again. Until the boyfriend seemed to have enough.

He picked Harry up by his jacket and pushed him in the face "don't touch my girl" he yelled at him.

The girl got to here feat "Levi! He just fell! Don't hit him!" she yelled at the boy know none as Levi. Levi then dropped Harry to the ground and kicked him.

"come on Clare lets go," Levi said only before he could leave he had 2 13-year-old boys jump on him.

"you don't hit our brother and get away with it!" yelled one twin

Remus could hear the yelling, grabbed Sirius and ran to the other side of the rink to find the boys. It was not a pretty sight.

Harry was on the ground sitting up blood, and his nose looked broken. Draco was kneeling over him telling him to spit it up and try to breathe. Fred and Gorge were both punching hitting and kicking 3 older teen whos faces were black and blue. Thow the twins where not much better one had a black eye and the other was holding his wrist at an odd angle. Overall there were seven boys all fighting and one girl standing to the side screaming for them to stop.

Sirius and Remus ran onto the ice and pulled the bigger boys off the twins. "break it up!" they yelled as they pulled them apart. The three older boy eventually backed away.

As they walked away they could hear the girl yelling "I can't believe you hit those little kids you are three times their size!"

Sirius and Remus looked to one another "oh won't you have fun explaining this to your father." Sirius said to the twins

It was a quiet walk back to the manner and took longer then it had to get there as three of the boys where hurt. Entering the Maner they took off their outdoor where and went into the living room where the other 4 adults sat.

"Harry!" screamed Lily once she saw his face, she ran to him. "what happened to your face?! Who did this!" Lily had Harry sitting on one of the couches and was already cleaning up his face.

Sever looked at the twins once he saw their faces he knew there had been a fight "what happens" he asked in a quiet voice, meaning he was beyond mad right now

"Harry was trying to skate."  
"He didn't watch where he was going and ran into someone"  
"They fell over and were having a hard time getting back up"  
"The boy the girls was with got mad said Harry was doing it on purpose"  
"he then picked Harry up and punched him in the face and threw them on the ground and started kicking them"  
"so we jumped on his back and started hitting them back"  
"but then to his friend showed up and we got into a huge fight"  
"serious and Remus came and they were the ones that stopped the fight"  
"we didn't mean to get into a fight"  
"We just couldn't let him keep hitting Harry," the twins said in there back and forth way, both looking at their feet.

Severus looked almost proud of his sons for standing up for Harry, but at the same time quite mad for the fact that they've gotten into a fight "I'm very disappointed in you for getting into a fight" he told them in his quiet voice "I'm also glad that you stand up for Harry thought it was very foolish and Griffendor thing of you to do. Go to your room." Severus took a deep breath as he watched his sons leave the room, then stood to follow after them.

But at times the twins left Lily had already fixed Harry's face his nose is no longer broken and the blood was mostly all gone.  
No one saw the twins or Severus until dinner that night. It was obvious that both boys had said the day in their room thinking about what they had done and obviously feeling bad for getting into a fight. Severus looked to be embarrassed by his son's behavior but the incident was soon forgotten and they carried on with the dinner.  
90909  
The next morning serious and Remus went home, Harry was sad to see them leave as the twins were also leaving that day to go stay at Marcus Flint's house for a couple day.

The day was quiet as the twins were now gone. But Harry and Draco were more than excited to prepare for their friend's arrival the next day. The person decided that they waited to set up one of the guestrooms to be similar to their dorm room. Meaning all the boys could sleep in one room with the girls staying in the room across the hall from them. Lily and Narcissa were more than happy to help the boys set up the room this. This went most of the day with their mothers planning the way that the rooms would be set up by the time they were done the day was already over.  
0090990909090  
The next morning Eric, Neville, Hermione, Pansy, Quennie, Blaze, Theo, and Milly all arrived before lunch. It was exciting to all be together again and they would get to stay together until New Year's.  
They got to see all the exciting gifts that everyone received (most of them have gotten their own house elf). If in the afternoon out in the snow playing and having fun.  
That night as the boys were getting ready for bed Eric was left in the room alone for a couple of minutes. It was getting dressed and he was sure she was alone in the room but he could hear someone talking. She wasn't sure with the noises coming from and he'd never heard someone talk quite like this it was English but it sounded slightly different.

Walking around the room he eventually found the noises coming from got me Harry sneak.  
"You can talk?" He asked the snake  
gummy looked up at him, "you are a speaker" said the snake  
Eric looked around the room making sure that no one had heard him speaking to the snake "you must not tell anyone" he told the snake "not that you have anyone to tell anyway" he said aloud not really talking to gummy anymore.  
"yesss I do there isss another with the gift," the snake told him  
Eric looked at the snake shocked to here he was not the only one to be a Parslmoth "who" he asked gummy only to get a snake-like laugh in return


	16. Chapter 16

Soon the other boys joined Eric in their temporary dorm room. The girls also came in to join them. All sitting around the coaches, they spent the night talking. Not once could Eric get his mind off the fact that he could speak to snakes and apparently someone else could too. This scared him more than anything. What if they thought he was evil? Well the only good thing was the only person Gummy could tell about him was the other speaker, and the other speaker probably wouldn't want anyone to know either so he figured he would be okay. Hopefully.  
The rest of the night was spent talking and playing games Eric could hear Gummy hissing things like "stupid game" or "wish they would be quiet". Eric would look around trying to see if anyone else was listening to the small snake but he didn't notice anything. He just hoped no one noticed how he was acting.  
90909090  
Harry loved having his friends here to play with, but when Fried and Gorge finally returned he was much happier. It was like his brothers had come home, he hadn't realized he had even missed them. As Fried and Gorge came out of the floo Harry stood there waiting for them. His friends were off with Draco playing a game in the Library and he had snuck off to go see the twins.  
"Fried Gorge your back!" Harry said happily as he jumped up onto them. The twins dropped their bags just in time to catch Harry.  
"Hello, little brother." One twin asked  
"did you miss us?" the other finished  
Harry couldn't help smiling, "I've missed you both so much. You don't even know." Slowly the smile on Harry's face began to fade.  
"what is it, Harry? Why are you sad?" one of the older boys asked,  
"something is happening but no one will tell me what is going on." Harry then went on to explain what had happened.

909090flash back9090909090

Harry watched as his mother walked past his bedroom going out into the hall he could see she was sad.  
Eventually, Lily's numb feet led her to the large ballroom, Harry following her quietly. The decorations were gone and the room was cleared once more. The only thing remaining was the instruments, ready at a moment's notice to be put into use. But other than that, the room was bare, much like how she felt, empty and alone.  
Another bout of tears poured down her face at the thought of how much more empty her life would be if she lost Harry. She couldn't-no, she wouldn't lose him. But what could she do? She didn't want to marry she wasn't ready to tie herself to another person again. Angrily she rubbed her renewed tears away, crying wouldn't help.  
She let out a long sigh as her gaze shifted up to the moon. It was just past half full now. Another few weeks and it would be the full moon again. "I wish I could change as quickly as the moon. Maybe then I could save Harry."  
Just as Harry was about to go to her and ask what was wrong he heard "Lily!" Severus had called out into the ballroom. Severus couldn't see Harry standing on the other side of the room.  
"Oh, hello Sev what are you doing?" she asked.  
Severus could see she was clearly very sad. Thinking about his answer he said, "I want to dance with you." Pulling out his wand he started their song on the instruments. Gliding over to her, he pulled her into his arms and began to dance. They didn't say anything, just danced quietly, even when the song had ended. He could see she had started to cry once more. "Come let's go get some chocolate."  
Once down in the kitchens, both with chocolate and lily now calmer, he said, "I know this is hard and I can't imagine going through this myself… but I'm here and willing to help in any way I can."  
The two then continued to eat quietly once again.  
Lily picked up one of the chocolates from the plate and moved it closer to Severus. When he gave her a questioning look she explained, "You like those ones best right?"  
With a nod, Severus picked up the chocolate and ate then found one of Lily's favorites and moved it closer to hers. "Those are you favorite aren't they?"  
"They are." Lily happily picked up the chocolate and took a small bite. "Back when we were in school, I used to eat these all the time. Every trip to Hogsmeade I would get the biggest bag I could, sometimes even a couple bags, and store them in my trunk. I would be out of chocolates long before the next trip." They both chuckled at the memory of their younger days.  
"Does Harry like sweets?" Severus asked, cautious around the subject with news of James' plans.  
Lily nodded. "He doesn't eat many, but he loves them as much as I do. I'm sure if we let him he would eat sweets all day long." She laughed remembering Harry write to her about all of the sweets Draco had gotten for him to try. Her smile lessened as she remembered the date, the boys will be back to school in less than two weeks.  
Severus noticed the change in mood. "Lily, what can I do to help?" He gently placed his hand over hers, trying to give her cold hand as much of his warmth as possible.  
Lily looked at their hands up to Severus' face, it was full of concern and worry. "Right now…this is enough." She savored the warmth of his hand for a moment before she pulled it away. She got up from the table, letting her legs take her somewhere else with her thoughts.  
Harry had sat and watched the tow adults quietly hiding in the shadows. He didn't know what they were talking about but he could tell it was sirius.  
9090 more flashback 909090  
Walking through the halls Lily's mind wandered back to the dark places of her mind. If she didn't do something, James would take Harry away. James' new wife already said she didn't want him and James would treat Harry as he had before. She couldn't let that happen to her sweet little boy.  
She pushed open the doors to the library, taking in the scent of old books and papers. It was quiet and calm, unlike Lily's mind, but it helped a bit. And no one would think to look here. And if they did, they might think she was reading or something. Either way, it was private.  
Lily sat in the library for what felt like hours. Looking out the window and watching the birds and the trees. In the yard, she could see her son playing with the others. He had jumped on Draco's back getting a piggyback ride. She could see he was laughing.  
It was so nice to see him smiling. No trouble or worry visible on his face. No trace of anything having been wrong in his life. The only real evidence of that life was that he was slightly smaller than other boys his age. But it didn't change who he was, her little boy.  
As Lily's eyes began to tear again, a bright white light came into the room. It was a doe, Sev's Patronus. It walked up to her, then leaned against her leg. Lily's hand came up and pet the doe's head as she leaned against the frame of the window, letting the calm magic from the Patronus ease away her stress and worry a bit. They stayed that way until she fell asleep, something she had not done since Sev had slept in her room.  
Little did Lily know Harry had stopped playing to look at his mother through the window. He didn't know who the Patronus belonged to but he was glad it was there.  
900909 back to now 909090  
The three boys had ended up on the couch by the end of Harry's explanation of what had happened. The three sat quietly for a moment as the thought. "We don't know whats going on Harry but whatever it is we will all deal with it together. As brothers should." One of the twins said as the other nodded his head in agreement.  
"come people will wonder where we are." Said one of the twins.  
They then went to find the others and joined a big game of hiding and seek in the library.  
909090  
It was late at night when Severus went into his sons' room to say goodnight to them. Just as he was leaving Fried grabbed his wrist. "Father, can we talk to you for a moment?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
Severus moved and sat back down in his rocking chair between their beds "whats on your mind?" he asked the two.  
"Harry says something is going on and that nun of you are telling us." Fried said,  
"he says he sees Lily crying sometimes, and that all of you have been acting differently." Gorge added  
Severus looked at the two boys sadly "we don't know what is going to happen. We are waiting for Harry's friends to leave before we talk to you all about it. Tomorrow night we will be telling you all that is going on." Severus told them.  
"Is it something we need to worry about?" asked the twins at the same time  
Severus stood and walked towards the door, once there he turned back to look at them "I don't know… but it will all work out, in the end, I'm sure." Severus then walked out closing the door behind himself, leaving the boy alone in their room to think about what they had been told.  
909090909  
Harry was sad to see his friends leave that afternoon but he knew he would be seeing them again soon, as school started again in only 2 more days.  
That night after dinner the family all meet in one of the more family like living rooms. Harry sat with one twin on either side of himself and Draco sitting on the armrest.  
"now boys we know you can tell something is going on." Lucius began  
Harry looked up to meet his eye at once "you are finally going to tell us what is going on?" he asked hoping the answer would be 'yes'.  
"Yes, Harry we are going to tell you what is going on. At the Christmas party, I had a man offer me some information in exchange for something. I agreed He told me that James Potter was filling for custody of you Harry." Lucius spoke quietly but they could all hear what he was saying.  
As soon as he finished Lily beguine to cry once more Narcissa who was sitting beside her, put her arm around her. Freid and Gorge both put an arm around Harry. Draco pushed the other 3 boys over so that he would fit with them on the couch then lead over and rest his head on one of the twins shoulders.  
"Rose told me that too, but I just thought she might have been trying to get to me. It's not like he can really take me. Can he?" when Harry got a nod that yes James could Harry asked "What are we going to do?" trying hard to keep it together.  
"We have been looking into some different options, nun are looking very good. The only option we have come up with that would stick would be either 1 James new wife has a son or 2 your mother remarries and you get blood adopted. Now as we have no control over if James has a son or not or even if she is going to get pregnant. but, I have been looking into suitable husbands for your mother. There have been a couple offers already so she has some options." Lucius informed them "only today Lord Lestrange offered his second grandson Rabastan Lestrange, he is in Azkaban so we would not need to worry about him being around. But as I said there have been many offers"  
The family all sat quietly thinking for a moment, "how do we know what the man said is true?" Draco asked breaking the silence.  
"we know it is true because today we received some mail telling us that there was a court date for us to begin the negotiations. Now you boys know what is going on and I would like you all to try and not think too much about it let us handle it." Lucius told them  
The rest of the night was spent with the family sitting around quietly.  
90909090  
The day finally came for the boys to go back to school. Lily cried openly at the loss of her child as he was once again at school. It was hard without him here. She missed him so much already and the fear that he would be taken away forever scared her to death.  
909090  
Only a week later Lily and Lucius went to the Weizmann to start the desiccations on Harry's custody.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily and Lucius had just arrived at the ministry, Lily followed her brother as they went up to the 12th floor. The department of child services, this was where they would talk/ fight about who would get Harry. Once in the department, a nice young girl walked up to them. "Hello, my name is Emily. I'm the assistant, how may I helps today?"  
Lucius smiled at the young girl she looked to be about 6 years old. "Hello Emily, my name is Lucius Malfoy I'm here to talk about the custody of a boy named Harry Malfoy." He told her in a soft voice after getting down to her level.  
Emily looked at a clipboard she was holding and said "um" she then stuck out her tong as she tried to think of what to say "ah one minute" the girl then ran around a desk and spoke to the women behind it she then ran back around so that she was standing in front of them "Iz know the ways come." Emily then turned around and started walking down a long hallway.  
The women from behind the desk walked up and followed with the Malfoys "Thank you for being so kind to her. She is such a sweet girl, she has been in ministry custody for the last 6 months after living with her muggle parents. Anyways your room is already I hope you the best of luck."  
Emily opens a door for them smiling she told them the wait should not be too long. Emily then left holding the hand of the receptionist.  
Lucius and Lily didn't talk as they waited for the others to arrive, not long after their lawyer arrived. Then the women who would be deciding who would get custody, then James lawyer arrived. They waited for quite some time only holding a light conversation as they waited. James and his wife then arrived 15 minutes late.  
"well nice of you to join us, Lord Potter. Let's begin, we are here to talk about the custody of one Harry Malfoy." Said the women she looked at both sides of the table, and just knew this would be a long dragged out case.  
She was right, the custody case went on forever, it started just after the Christmas break and it was now almost the end of the school year and the children would be home soon. Both party's kept bring in more reasons for why they should have Harry. It was starting to drive her crazy. She had never seen a case so hard. Lily was more caring and emotionally she would be better but she was not married, and would not be able to leave him much. James would leave his Lordship to Harry, he had a wife as well as Rose Harry's sister.  
They had started off only talking about Harry but soon Rose was brought into it and they both wanted both children and refused to have split custody. What made it even harder was Rose was the girl who lived. Everything was in the paper, and everyone had an opinion on where the children should go.  
90909  
It was hard for Harry, everyone knows his mother and James were fighting for his custody. It wasn't so bad when Rose was still in school because everyone bugged her about it but after she left to move to France to live with their stepmother everyone came to him.  
James had left as well and Professor McGonagall became the Transfiguration teacher again. After James and Rose left for France Professor Quirrell also left and soon after that the third floor was open again. No one really knows what happen there but no asked questions about it either.  
Harry hoped he would just go back to his mother and there would be no problems but it didn't look that way.  
90909  
Lily and Lucius sat in the room at the long table on the 12th floor in the child services department in the ministry of magic once again. This time something had happened in their favor, a reporter had Found out that James wife was pregnant with another child, they had also overheard her telling a friend that she didn't want Harry to come and live with them, but the best part was she had told her friend that if it was a boy Harry would not be getting the lordship it would be passed on to the second son.  
Lily and Lucius watched as the women in charge of their case looked over the newspaper from that morning. Finally, she slammed it down onto the desk "If I where Harry right now I would feel miserable about my self! I have come to my final diction I am done dealing with you people, and if I didn't have to think about the old laws I would be giving custody to the Malfoys but as I do have to think about the old Laws this is how thing are going to go once summer comes and the children are back home. Harry will live with Lily, on Saturday James is allowed to take him for the day. James must stay in public you are not allowed to bring him home and you must have another adult with you always. Same with Lily and Rose, Lily is allowed to take her for the day. Lily must stay in public she is not allowed to bring her home and she must have another adult with her always. This arrangement will continue until the baby is born at that time things will change. If it is a girl James will get Harry Malfoy as he will be his hair and Rose will be split between the two of you. If it is a boy Harry Malfoy will go to Lily and you will both still have split custody of Rose."  
James stood with a smile on his face "just what I wanted!" he announces as he left the room his wife following after him looking not as happy.  
Lily looked to Lucius "what will we do if it's a girl?" she asked  
The women who had just made the desition turned around "Emily come here I want to tell you something!" Emily ran into the room smiling "now Emily I'm not supposed to tell you this but did you know that is Miss. Malfoy got married again according to the old laws she would be able to have her son Harry back?"  
"no, I din know dat. Ifs youz where her what you do?" asked Emily she had done this more than once with many different people around the department. They would play a game of pretending. They would give her information about a case to help the family with whatever was going on. She liked this game it always made people happy.  
"Well, Emily if I where her I would get married right after the baby was born. I would have my new husband do a blood adoption to my son and I would invite well the person in charge of my case so they could put all the information needed in the ministry right away so no one could fight it." She told Emily her back still to the Malfoys.  
"dat sound offly sneaky." Emily laughed and ran back out the door.  
Lily looked at Lucius "well I suppose we are planning a wedding for the end of August then."  
90909  
Lily looked at many different men to be her next husband nun seemed to be just right. Lily was currently sitting at Lucius's desk in his office quietly thinking about what she was going to do. There was a knock on the door. "come in" she called out, Lily turned to see who it was and in walked Severus  
"Lily I was looking for you I was hoping we could talk."  
"shiur Sev I always have time for you." Lily stood and took his arm the tow began to walk about the ground once in the garden Severus stopped walking.  
"Lily, Lucius told me about you needed to marry, and you see I was thinking… well you and I… We have always been good friends and you see my boys… they need a mother and Harry needs a father and well you and I both need a partner… um well, I was thinking why don't you and I marry…"  
9090 One week ago 90909090  
Severus sat in his office looking at the paper, the judge had made her final decision on Harry's custody it was right there in black and white. There was a knock on the door, but before Severus could answer three teens walked in. Harry Fred and Gorge, each boy took a seat and he could see Harry was holding a copy of the newspaper.  
"morning boy, what can I do for you today?" Severus asked  
"what are they going to do? What if it's a girl?" Harry asked  
"Your uncle has told me that if it is a girl, your mother will marry. Your step-father will then blood adopt you so that James cannot get to you." Severs told him kindly, this must be so hard for the poor boy.  
Harry looked up at him "what! She doesn't want to marry again. I know she doesn't not after James. And I don't want another father" Harry was trying hard not to yell but it didn't really work and he yelled have of it.  
"Harry does not worry, he will not be like James. Your mother will find a nice man to marry her do not worry. Let the adults handle it." Severus told him, Harry got up and left the room slamming the door as he went. He just wanted to be with his mother and never have to see James again.  
"Dad?" Fred asked  
Severus looked to his sons "yes boys what is it?"  
"Dad we were thinking, what if you married Lily. She needs a husband and you need a wife. Harry needs a father to blood adopt him and well we would so like to be blood adopted by you." Gorge said  
"we know it wouldn't be a happy normal family but we would at least look like you. We are tired of looking like the Wesley's, people see our hair and they know where we came from." Fred continued  
Severus could see this was how his boys felt about it. He knows it was hard for them, looking like the people that abanded then. "I will talk to Lucius, but I will not marry lily if Harry does not want me to," Severus told them. The twins agreed and soon left to get to their first class that day.  
Later the twins talked to Harry about what they had said to their dad, Harry agreed it was a good idea. The school year would be over soon and he couldn't wait to see his mom again. He just hoped James wouldn't want to see him.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry jumped off of the train, with Draco and the twins right beside him. Harry looked around. Seeing his mother, he ran over to her. "Mom its so good to see you again," Harry told his mother as she pulled him into a hug.  
"Oh, I love you so much Harry," Lily told him holding on to his as tightly as she could.  
"Come, let's get you all back home," Lucius said. He then led his family over to the apparition point and took them all home.  
Once home the boys each went off to their rooms to unpack. Today was Friday. Tomorrow would be Saturday. Harry still didn't know if he would have to see James tomorrow, but he hoped not.  
They had a family dinner that night. Severus joined them as soon as he was done at Hogwarts. After dinner, Lily and Severus asked to talk to the twins and Harry alone for a little bit. Gathering in one of the sitting rooms, they sat down to talk.  
"Harry, if Apolline has a daughter, you will need to return to James," Lily said, slowly hoping not to upset her son.  
"I know mom, but Severus said that if that happens you will marry someone so that your new husband can blood adopt me," Harry told her calmly.  
"Yes Harry you are right, that is the plan. If she has a daughter I will marry so that you can be blood adopted." Lily told him. "Harry, you see I have had a marriage proposal from Severus. Would you be ok with that?" Lily asked him, looking worried. "I don't want you to think because I got married I'll stop loving you or that things will change, nothing will change except our last name," Lily told him, hoping that would help. To be honest Lily loved Severus, but she did not want to marry him. Not after what had happened with James.  
Harry smiled up at his mother. "I think it would be great. I would get a Dad and two brothers. That would also mean Fred and George could get blood adopted. We would all be getting what we want. Right, mom?"  
Lily smiled at him. "Yes, we would all get what we want."  
Severus looked to his sons. "And, are you two happy with this?"  
"Its what we have wanted since we were eleven years old!"  
"We are more than happy with this!" the twins told him.  
Harry could see they might not be a normal family, but they would be a family.

9090909909090  
It was Saturday morning. Harry didn't know if James was going to take him out for the day or not. So, Harry decided just to get ready and see what happened. "Morning Harry." Everyone at the breakfast table greeted him, but the twins where missing.  
"Harry, your father sent you a letter," Lucius told him, handing him a letter.  
"Dear Harry,  
I was planning to take you out today but something came up. Apolline is going to take you out instead. She will also be bringing your stepsisters. She will be taking you to lunch.  
Behave yourself.  
From,  
Father."  
"James said something came up and he cant take me out today. Instead, Apolline is going to be taking me out to lunch." Harry told his family.  
Right after breakfast Lily left to get Rose, they were going to have a spa day in the muggle world.  
Harry spent his morning just waiting for the time that he would be picked up. Narcissa was going to be joining him today, as he was not allowed to go with James or Apolline without an escort.  
Harry and Narcissa meet Apolline at a nice looking restaurant in France. "Hello Harry, its good to see you," Apolline said, a fake smile on her face. "This is Fleur and Gabriela, your stepsisters." Apolline didn't talk to Harry again after that.  
Harry found Fleur and Gabriela to both be very nice. When he asked them about living with James they both said that they loved their Papa and that he was a very nice man. Harry could already see Gabriela seemed to worship the ground he walked on. But from the way they talked, it sounded like James loves them as well. He brings Fleur and Rose home every Friday night from school and would take them back to school Monday morning before class so that he can spend the weekend with them. James takes Gabriela out horseback riding for an hour every Monday to Friday and teaches her all of her classes so that she will be ready for school. Yes, it seems James loves them very much. It must be because they are girls. Harry almost hopes his father has another girl because Harry would fear a boy would be treated the same way as him.

909090  
Rose, on the other hand, had a wonderful time with her mother. Rose loves spending time with Apolline Fleur and Gabriela, but it was nice to see her mom again. They spent the day talking about France, Rose's new school, and how she liked having stepsisters and a stepmother. They had fun and the women James paid to go with them only took Rose home later that night.  
The summer continued this way, every Saturday Harry went out to lunch with his stepmother as James was always busy and Rose and Lily always had a wonderful time together on their Saturdays. After 3 weeks of this, Harry complained that he didn't get to see Rose. So Apoline started to take him out to breakfast and after Harry would join Lily and Rose with whatever they were doing that day.  
The summer was going by quickly and so far, it was Harry's best summer ever.

9090909090909  
Lily had taken Harry and Rose to the muggle zoo for the day. Harry and Rose ran around looking at all the different animals.  
"Harry, why are you nice to me?" Rose asked as they watched some monkeys fight over something.  
"You are my twin, even if you were a pain to me most of our lives," Harry told her.  
The two then smiled at one another and kept walking around the zoo.  
When it was time to say goodbye Rose wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "I love you, Harry," Rose whispered in his ear.  
"And I love you," Harry told her as he returned the hug.

90909090  
Soon it was almost the end of summer. It was late August and Harry was sitting at the breakfast table when an owl came in. Lucius took the letter and read it through quickly. "It's a message from James." He told the room.  
"What's it say?" Asked Harry.  
"Apoline has had her baby…it's a girl," Lucius told them.  
Everyone sat still, no one spoke, and no one moved. Narcissa then jumped up. "Come, we have a wedding to prepare!" She announced and then left the room, yelling for house elves to come and get things done.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry stood next to the men in the family, meaning Lucius, Severus, Fred, Gorge, and Draco. They were just inside the garden, welcoming the guests. Harry recognized most of them, including Hermione who came with Theo and his mother, Eric and his sister Tonks, Neville and his grandmother, Remus, Sirius, and also the women in charge of the custody case. She brought a little girl with her named Emily. There were also many more people that Harry had met at other important events.

After everyone had arrived, Draco took his mother's arm and led her to her seat on the bride's side of the garden. Severus then walked down the aisle followed by the twins. After he stood for a moment Lily walked down the aisle, holding onto Lucius' arm. Harry then followed in behind them. He was the last one to walk in. Once everyone was at the other end, Severus and Lily both knelt in front of Lord Lestrange. Lord Lestrange was a high priest in the wizarding community and he would be performing the marriage and the blood adoption. Lucius helped Lily kneel down, then stood off to the side where he would watch the ritual. Harry and the twins stood behind their parent and watched as the marriage part happened.

Lord Lestrange looked down at the two people in front of him and smiled. "Today we are gathered together, not only to unite two people but two families. In troubling times such as these, it is hard to find a true ally. I will not speak of true love, for we know that is not why we are here today, but instead, I will speak of true friendship. Lily and Severus have known one another for a number of years. They have had good times together as well as some bad. This will continue in this union. Neither of you will always be happy, but I trust that neither of you will always be unhappy either. I tell you both, to tell one another how you are feeling. Talk about your children, not as two families that live together, but as one family working their way thru this life together."

Lord Lestrange then looked to the twins. "Your ring?" He asked, putting out his hand. Fred then puts a ring into the man's hand. Lord Lestrange then looked to Harry. "And your ring?" Harry did the same, putting his ring into the man's hand. Lord Lestrange then blessed the rings in Latin. He then handed one to Lily and the other to Severus. "Severus, please make your vow."

Severus looked at Lily as he took her hand in his. "With this ring, I make your blood of my blood and bone of my bone. I give you my spirit 'till our life is done. I swear on my soul to help and protect you the way a man should. I will honour your family and give you a son. I will fight all your battles until they are all won. You are now the blood of my blood and bone of my bone." Severus said. When he was done, he slid the ring onto her finger. A bright, white light beamed from the ring, marking that magic excepted his vow.

Lord Lestrange then looked to Lily. He handed her the other ring. Lily took it, then looked to Severus. "With this ring, I become the blood of your blood and bone of your bone. I give you my spirit 'till our life is done. I swear on my soul to help and protect you. I will honour your family and give you a son. I will raise your children right and uphold your home. I will fight the battles that need to be won, standing beside you, fighting as one. I will honour you as my husband and take no other man. I am now the blood of your blood and bone of your bone." After Lily finished talking there was another bright flash of white light As she slid Severus' ring onto his finger.

Lord Lestrange smiled at the two of them. "You are now Husband and Wife." There was some light clapping, but it quickly stopped so that they could move onto the adoption. Severus and Lily moved away from one another so that the three boys could kneel between the two of them.

"Severus, do you except the three young men beside you as your sons?" Lord Lestrange asked.  
"Yes, I except them as my sons," Severus answered.

"Lily, do you except the three young men beside you as your sons?" Lord Lestrange asked.  
"Yes, I except them as my sons?" Lily answered.

"Fred, do you except this man and this woman as your father and mother?" Lord Lestrange asked.  
"Yes, I except this man and this woman as my father and mother," Fred answered.

"George, do you except this man and this woman as your father and mother?" Lord Lestrange asked.  
"Yes, I except this man and this woman as my father and mother," George answered.

"Harry, do you except this man and this woman as your father and mother?" Lord Lestrange asked  
"Yes, I except this man and this woman as my father and mother," Harry answered.

"Place your hands out in front of you, palm up." Lord Lestrange told them.

They all did as they were told. Lord Lestrange then took a ceremonial knife and cut each of their hands. The boys each got cuts going up their fingers, whereas Lily and Severus had cuts going right across their palms. Lord Lestrange then put a large bowl out that would be big enough to put all of their hands in. It was not very deep but it was very beautiful. It was black in colour with hints of blue here and there. The family then put their hands inside. Their blood began to drip out of their hands and was starting to fill up the bowl. Lord Lestrange then started to add different potion ingredients and chanting in Latin. After some time their cuts began to heal. Lord Lestrange then told them to remove their hands.

Once the family all had their hands taken out of the blood, they wiped their hands off. Lord Lestrange then had them turn around to face the crowd "Does anyone deny that they have witnessed not only a marriage but the adoption of these three boys?" There was silence for a minute and no one spoke. Lord Lestrange smiled. "Then as we have witnessed it, so mote it is. The new Snape family." The crowd stood and clapped for the new family.

Severus took Lily's hand and led her off after speaking for a moment with their guests. Their three boys followed them. "It is done." He told them, "tonight we will be leaving for a family honeymoon. We will be there for the next two weeks. Afterwards, we will be going back to Hogwarts for the next school year." He told his family, hoping none of them would fight with him about this.

Lily smiled "I think that is a very good idea. We could use some time away from everything." Lily then looked to the boys. "Oh, my! Look how much you all have changed already!" she told them excitedly. And it was true, they all had changed in appearance and would continue to do so for the next couple days. Already the twin's hair had changed from a bright red to black, with a tint of red still in it. Harry looked to be taller and his hair was longer, no longer so wild, it looked tamer. Something Lily was very happy about.

The twins looked at one another quickly. "Do we still look the same?" They asked together.

"Ya, you still look the same," Harry told them.  
The women in charge of their case then walked over to their family. "Excuse me. I don't want to interrupt you, but I thought you would like to know. Your blood adoption went through at the Ministry, Lord Potter no longer has any claim to Harry. Congratulations on your new family." She told them she then walked away with a smile on her face.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with friends. Most weddings would have gone late into the night, but Severus and Lily decided they wanted to leave early, as they still had the boys to think about. They could see that all three boys were starting to change more and more, making them tired.

After a quick 'goodbye' to their family and friends, they left for Rome where they would be spending their family honeymoon.


	20. Chapter 20

Once their little family arrived in Rome by port key, the three boys began to look around. Their parents following after them. They were staying in a large villa that had belonged to the Prince family for years. The villa had been built in 71 BC. There had been a house here before that but a slave and his army had burnt it down.

The boys loved the villa. It was big and beautiful, Severus told his family that there was a large staff of muggles that worked here. When the boys asked why there was a large staff of muggles, they were told it was because muggles came here and used it like a museum. So while they where here there would be people coming in and out. All staff would be wearing traditional roman clothing and all visitors would have a pass around their necks. With muggles coming in and out they were also told that there would be no magic.

When asked why it was like a museum but not one, Severus explained that the people that came here would pick what type of person they wanted to learn about and would fallow a day in their shoes. The most common one that people wanted to learn about where what it would be like to be a gladiator. It was called a Roman Gladiator school.

Harry couldn't believe the amount of history that was here. It was amazing. After looking around for a bit, Severus pointed to an archway. "Harry that's your room. Fred and George, that one is your."

Lily smiled at the boys, "You should all go to bed. You are going through a lot of changes right now." George opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Lily. "Don't even try to tell me you aren't tired. I know you are, you all where have asleep by the end of the wedding" The boys smiled, and each said goodnight to their parents.  
Severus and Lily walked farther down the hall to a room that had a very large archway. "Lily, this is the Master bedroom. It is where I will be sleeping. You may sleep here with me, or you can sleep in the room beside Harry's."  
"Severus, thank you for the thought, but we are married now. We should at least sleep in the same room." Severus put out his arm showing that Lily could go in first, Lily went right in. The room was large and beautiful. There were 3 other archways in their room beside the one they came from. One led to a large pool type of thing, Severus explained the pool was for bathing. The next one led to a closet where their stuff had already been unpacked. The last arch led out onto a balcony that looked out over the courtyard in the middle of the house.  
Lily then went to the dresser and put on some night clothing, Severus followed her lead but then went to the bathroom to change. Once both changed they climbed into the bad. "Thank you for saving my son. " Lily said quietly over her shoulder to Severus  
"He is no longer just your son. I will always protect our boys." Severus responded. And with that, the two of them turned their backs to one another and went to sleep.  
The next morning, the family was up early. They could hear people already coming to work for the day. Harry got up, got dressed, then went across the hall to his brother's room. The twins were awake and smiled at Harry. "Come on. We can look at the courtyard over here." They told him.  
The three brothers then went out onto the balcony where they could see people were working. The boys smiled, laughed, and pointed out things they thought were cool or interesting. After some time, one of the men working looked up and saw them on the balcony. He called over a friend and they talked for a moment. The two men then laughed and went over to the wall where they put on some armour and they each grabbed a weapon. The brothers sat and watched as the two men began to fight with one another. It was super cool to watch.  
"Boys, are you in here?" They heard Lily's voice ask.  
"We are over here mom!" Harry called back, unwilling to take his eyes off the fight below.  
They could hear Lily then yell out. "Severus, they are in here." Not long after that, Severus and Lily showed up beside them.  
Severus looked down at what the boys where watching. "Are you having fun?" He asked them.  
"Ya, this is so cool dad!" George said.  
"Why didn't you bring us hear sooner?" Asked Fred.  
Severus looked at the two boys. "I wanted to bring you here sooner, but I could not let the muggles see you when you still looked like you used to." He explained to the boys.  
Lily was watching the fighting below while they were talking. "I don't want you boys anywhere near that." She told them.  
"But mom, this is a gladiator school. They know what they are doing. We won't get hurt." Harry told her. The boys all wanted to go down and try fighting with the Gladiators, it would be so cool.  
"Lily, the boys would be perfectly safe," Severus told her. He might not be a child anymore, but he had had fun when he was old enough to participate in the gladiator school, and it was something the boys would love. "It will also help with their reflexes and make them better at duelling." He explained hoping that would help.  
"No Severus. They are not old enough. If they are 17 and still want to try, then by all means. But they are 12 and 14." Lily told them. "Come on, I'm sure you are all hungry"  
Severus nodded and walked out of the room. He didn't understand why Lily didn't want the boys to try the gladiator training while they were here. Severus led his family down to the dining room area. One of the girls that worked there was in the kitchen when she heard them coming. She popped her head out of the doorway. "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Snape. I'll only be a moment." She then went back into the kitchen. A couple of minutes later she came back out, this time holding trays of food. After putting them down she left the room with an, "if you need anything let me know."  
As the family ate, the boys talked about the fight they had seen. Lily didn't look impressed. Severus added comments in here and there about the Gladiator training. This made Lily look even more upset with them. After they were almost done their meal a man came in. He was wearing traditional clothing and looked to be a bit older the Severus. The man bowed to the family then began to speak. "Severus, the staff had a couple questions for you." The man told him.  
"What do you want to know Ethan?" Severus asked.  
"Well, the boys you have brought with you…will they be participating in any of our activities?" Ethan asked.  
Lily answered this. "No, the boys will not be participating." She told him.  
The man nodded his head. "Then the staff askes that the boys don't try talking to the other teens that are here. As you know Severus, it is summer and the summer camps are here doing their week of gladiator training. They will be arriving tonight. If you change your mind just let us know and we will put them into a group that is appropriate for their age."  
Lily looked up at this. "You mean to tell me that there is a summer camp for teens coming that are going to be doing this fighting thing you do?" she asked.  
"Yes, well…depending on their age and the level they are at will determine what they will be doing." Ethan told her.  
"If our boys were to participate, not that they will be…What would they be doing?" Lily asked him.  
Ethen smiled. "Well, it depends. But we start all of the teens off with lessons on safety and the rules that the boys will need to follow, or they can't participate. All the teens then take a test that shows they where paying attention. We then do some running and will move on to obstacle courses. We will then start splitting the boys up into groups depending on their skill and age. From there, we teach them the basics of fighting. Every morning the boys start with a lecture on safety, do a run around the villa then from there they do more training. The boys will stay in the same groups unless we feel that someone is falling too far behind or needs something a little harder. The group will stay overnight and will be here for a week." Ethen told her  
Lily nodded at this. "Alright…you boys can participate, but you have to come back up here to eat with us. And if I feel, for any reason, that you are not safe, I will pull you out faster than you can say, Gladiator."  
The three brothers jumped up and hugged their mother. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! We promise to be good!" The boys told her.  
Ethan smiled. "Are you boys done eating?" He asked them. The boys told him they were, said good-bye to their parents and left with Ethan down to the courtyard.  
The three teens were dressed in old-fashioned Gladiator clothing. They watched as people came through the gates to drop off their kids. The youngest person that would be there was Harry as he only recently turned 12, and that was the age when you could start at the gladiator school. As boys were dropped off they were taken by one of the workers to get the clothes they would need for the week. The boys would change and then be let out into the courtyard. It seemed like most if not all of the boys knew each other, and some of the dads that were dropping off they could hear them say, "I remember when I came here".  
After waiting for about an hour, the boys where all told to come to sit down. Ethan stood in front of them and began going over the rules of the camp. They were told how they would be split up and other things like that. Harry sat with the twins, this was going to be super fun.  
Lily sat on her balcony watching the teens below. "Lily." She heard Severus call. "This will be good for them. They have all just gone through major changes in their lives and this will be a good distraction." Severus told her. He was now standing beside her and was also watching the boys as they sat and listened to their safety lecture. "Let's go out for a little bit," Severus told her. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room they went down into the front hallway.  
Just as they were about to leave, Lily pulled back. "we should tell the boys to eat lunch without us. Its almost time for lunch and we might not be back when its time to eat." Lily told him she turned and walked over to the courtyard.  
Once in the courtyard, Ethan looked over at them. Ethan looked at the three brothers and told them to go see their mother. The three got up and ran over to their mother. "Don't tell us you changed your mind and you're not going to let us do it anymore," Harry said a little whine in his voice  
"No, we wanted to tell you to eat here with the other boys for lunch today. We are going out and don't know when we will be back." Lily told them.  
The three boys nodded "Okay. Have fun while you are out!" The three then turned and ran back over to the group.  
Lily smiled at their backs. "They will be fine, they'll have fun." She told herself out loud, trying to make her self-feel ok. Severus chuckled then led her out to the car.  
Everywhere they went people recognized Severus both in the muggle and magical world. They all wanted to meet his wife and wanting to hear about his sons. They were constantly giving them free stuff as well.  
Severus pulled Lily in a different direction, away from the common market. Into a beautiful little store full of jewelry. "Why don't you pick something out?" Severus asked her pulling her towards some necklaces.  
Lily looked at all the different jewelry. "Sev, its ok you don't need to get me anything else. We got a lot of stuff in the market and I'm sure the boys will want to go out sometime this week. We don't need to get anything else." Lily told him.  
"But I want to get you something really nice. Lily we just got married. It might not be a normal marriage and I know we aren't even in love but we do have our children and we have a family together. Let me spoil the mother of my children. Lily, I may have helped you and Harry, but the twins have wanted to be fully adopted since they where 11 years old. So please just let me spoil you." Severus told her knowing that she felt like he couldn't buy things for her because she believed he had done too much for her already.  
"Alright, let's look around," Lily told him. They spent a good 30 minutes in the jeweller's looking at necklaces. In the end, Severus got Lily a Dimond necklaces, in the middle, there was a hart. It was simple but extremely expensive and had Diamonds going all around it. It was beautiful. Severus and lily then went back to the house.  
90909  
After their mom and dad left, the boys went back to sit with the others and listened to the lecture on safety. They were going to be there all morning talking about it and when lunch came it was a nice switch. The three brothers sat together, talking about what they wanted to learn to fight with when some of the other boys sat down with them. "Hey, my name is Peter. Who are you?" Peter asked.  
The three brothers had heard Peter and his friends talking it sounded like they had been coming here every summer since they were 12.  
George smiled at the boy. "I'm George. This is my twin, Fred. And our little brother Harry." Fred and Harry both waved at the new boy, Peter.  
"These are my friend's Luck, Sam, and Rob. We go to school together, well we actually know everyone here. We almost all go to school together and if we don't, we all live in the city. What about you guys? Why have we never seen you before?" Peter asked. It seemed all the other boys were listening to their conversation as they wanted to know what the answer was as well.  
"Well we live in England, we go to the boarding school our dad teaches at. But we are here for a family vacation." Fred told them.  
The other boys all looked at them a little oddly. "You came on a family vacation, but your mom and dad dropped you off at a summer camp for the week?" Sam asked.  
"Of course not," Fred said.  
"Mum wouldn't drop us off. We had to convince her to let us come." Harry added.  
"No, we live here in the house." George finished.  
The other boys took a moment to process what they were saying. The three brothers were starting to wonder if they had broken the other teens. Finally one spoke up. "You mean to say you are a Prince?" asked one of the boys.  
"No, our last name is Snape, but our grandmother on our father's side was a Prince." The twins said together.  
For the rest of the day, the other boys praised the very ground they walked on. Anything the tree brothers wanted they got. Some of the boys had brought gifts for the Price family hoping to see one of the Princes. They would need to ask their dad about this tonight.  
909090  
Later that night, once dinner rolled around, the boys went up to the family dining room. Severus sat at the head of the table with Lily to his Left and George to his right. Fred sat beside George and Harry sat beside Lily. The same places they had sat for breakfast. Lily told the boys all about what she and Severus had done that day. They had bought each of the boys a gift as well which they would be getting after dinner.  
After listening to Lily, George finally asked what they all wanted to know. "The boys at camp all act like we are royalty and call us Prince. Why do they do that?"  
Severus looked up at them. "I knew you would ask eventually, but I didn't think it would be so soon. The Prince family lived in Rome a long time ago. They were also wizards. The first Prince was a young man who was a slave. He was owned by a man who was a doctor. There was a plague that went through the land and many died. The doctor that owned him got sick and the people believed all was lost. The slave ran away one night, no one knew where he went. He had gone into the mountains to ask magic to save the people of Rome. He stayed there for 3 days and 3 night. After Mother Magic gave him what he needed to heal the people, he went back to Rome and healed all the people. Including the Emperor at the time. The Roman Emperor was so grateful he freed the slave and gave him the name Prince. He also gifted Prince with this house. Prince was given a large fortune to live off of for the rest of his life, including his own group of Gladiators. The best gladiators in the land, they were the best trained and made the most money. Prince later married the daughter of Venus, the god of love, beauty, desire, prosperity, and victory. Prince died a happy man and loved by the people. That is why the people of Rome will treat you so well. Of course its all a legend and we don't know if its true but there you have it. You are believed not only to be the descendant of a hero but also the child of the Roman gods."  
"That is so cool," Fred said once the story was done. By now they had finished eating and were sitting in the living room.  
Lily got up "I'm going to get the presents. I'll be right back." It only took her a moment and then she was back. She handed each of the boys a small package.  
"When Sev and I asked for these to be made for tonight I thought it was odd but now it all makes sense. Well, come on open them all together." Lily told them happily as she sat.  
The boys open the gifts they were necklaces with the Prince family crest on them. Underneath the crest was engraved with the words "Son of a God" they were all made out of gold and looked absolutely amazing.  
9090  
By the end of the week, all three boys could do the simple sword fighting. They got along with all of the boys but none of them seemed to want to get too close to them, as they worshiped the ground they walked on. Lily and Severus spent all of the days together doing different things on the last night where the boys came up with a plan. "Hey, Peter come here!" Harry called out.  
Peter ran over to the three Princes. "yes?"  
"We hear your dad owns a really nice restaurant. Is it true?" George asked.  
Peter looked at them for a moment. "ya its true."  
"Do you think you could call your dad so we can talk to him?" Fred asked,  
"Ya, sure, give me a minute." Peter pulled out his phone and called. He talked to the man for a moment then handed the phone over to George.  
"Hello, sir. My name is George Prince…. Well, you see my brothers and I are calling because we would like to book a reservation… yes, for tonight would be best… could you possibly give us a privet room… that's great we will be their tonight... see you then." George hung up the phone handing it back to Peter. "Thanks, that was a big help."  
90909  
That night the boys convinced their parents to get dressed up and come out for dinner at their friend's Dad's restaurant because Peter had wanted the Prince family to eat at their restaurant and the boys had already said they would. Severus was not too happy about this but if the boys had said they would, they would go.  
Once there, the boys pushed their parents to go in and told them they were going to the back to talk to Peter.  
Severus and Lily went into the restaurant, it was dark with twinkling lights all around the place giving it a little light. A man came up to them, "A reservation for 2. Made for by your sons." The man told them he then led them over to the only table they could see.  
Once the man left them with their menus, Severus looked at Lily "Lily, they have set us up on a blind date." He told her.  
Lily chuckled. "It appears they have."  
"I can't tell if I should think it's cute or if I should be mad at them for lying to us," Severus said as he looked at his menu.  
"I believe we should think it's cute. They are young and want their mum and dad to be in love, there is nothing wrong with that." Lily told him with a soft smile.  
The waiter came and took their order, he left and retund with their food. The couple didn't say a word the entire time.  
"I know we weren't in love when we married Lily but do you think we could… fall in love I mean?" Severus asked nervously of what the answer might be.  
"I thought we were." She replied.  
Their meal had been quiet and overly romantic. There had been soft music and when their song of "Lavenders blue" turned on they dance, it was a beautiful night and everything was perfect.  
The boys had gotten a drive home from one of the workers in the house soon after they had arrived at the restaurant. Leaving Severus and Lily to go home alone.  
Once home for the night, they shared a bed and for the first of many times they faced one another and shared more than a kiss.

The End of book 1


	21. Chapter 21

Fred and Gorge were more excited then anything it was their first day at Hogwarts. They were finally going to be sorted into Gryffindor. Charly was in his 7th year and Percy was in his 2nd year both of them were in Gryffindor. As had both of their parents and all of their grandparents they just could not go to another house. They both knew their parents thought they were screw-ups. They were not as smart as pursy or as brave as Charly or as magically powerful as Bill. They were not best friends with the girl who lives like Ron. And Ginny was the only girl and was a favourite for the fact that she was a girl. No in school they would prove themselves.

The train ride to the school had gone well if a little quiet. The twins had sat alone for the whole ride talking to one another about the upcoming year.

Now they were finally standing in the great hall waiting to be sorted. They watched as the others in their year where each sorted into their new houses. Finally, they where at the W and then "Fred Wesley" was called.

Fred smiled at his brother and walked up to the stool. Giving a smile to the Gryffindor table he put the hat on. "Oh another Wesley!" said the hat "now let's see, oh nothing like your brothers I see. A want to prove yourself. I see Nothing is ever good enuff is it, but don't worry one day it all will be. But there is only one house for that Slytherin!" the hat called out.

The room was deadly quiet. Fred took off the hat and handed it to Pro. Merogonial. She took the hat and gave him a little look showing that she didn't know what to think.

Fred got off the stool and slowly walked over to the Slytherin table. Sitting down at the end of the table all alone.

Gorge was the next called up. The hat looked into his mind for only a moment before calling Slytherin. Gorge went and joined his brother the two held on to one another's hands not saying a word.

The feast was quiet and not much was said, to either of the twins. At the end of the meal, they followed the prefects out down into the dungeons and into their new comen-room. They sat with the rest of their house listening as they all talked around them waiting for Prof. Snape their head of house to come and speak to them. As he gave the speech Fred and Gorge barley listened to him. They were then shown to their room where they each got undressed and climbed into bed not giving the others in their room a single glance.

The next morning at breakfast the twins still held onto one another. Still, no one spoke to them not that they would have responded even if they had. Neither twin had said a word since being sorted. Owls came into the grate hall dropping letters off students. They saw a couple of the other first years at their table get big packages with a "congratulation for making Slytherin on them." They should have been getting one of those just for Gryffindor instead. But no they did not receive anything like that. Instead, each had a letter dropped onto their plates with the Greengots seal on them. The twins looked at one another opening their letters slowly they read thru them. They both said almost the exact same thing only with their names being different.

Dear Mister Fred/Gorge

This letter is being sent to you to inform you that you are now a word of the ministry. Due to circumstances Mister and Misses Wesley will no longer be your caretaker.

Greengots bank will send you more information as is needed.

From

Nose Hook

Gringotts bank

The twins looked to one another after reading the letter over a number of times. They had been taken out of the Wesley family. They no longer had the last name. They no longer had a family.

The twins went to each of their classes, in each class during roll call they were called only by their first name no last name was said. When a teacher was speaking to them they were called Mister Fred or Mister Gorge. Some of the tracks accidentally called them Mister Wesley only for one of the twins to correct them by informing them they were no longer part of the Wesley family.

At one point the ran into Pursy, they said hello to him but the prat only stuck his nose in the air and said: "I do not associate with people like you." Charly would smile sadly at them and walk away never saying anything.

The other Slytherin's where nice to the twins but they preferred to stay alone not talking to anyone. Halloween came and went still the twins not talking, and before they knew it Christmas was upon them. The twins didn't talk to anyone, the didn't go to quittech games and hardly ever went to meals. They showed up to each class and had amazing marks in all of their classes, not that they had anyone to show their marks to except each other.

Today the twins watched from one of the higher windows. They could see all the other students walking down the hill over to Hogsmeet to get on the train and go home for the holidays. They could see Charly and Pursy walking with the others smiling and laughing. They wished that was them.

90909090909

Severus Snape had watched the twins all semester. When they had first been sorted into his house he was expecting to have to hand out a lot of detentions and deal with a lot of problems. Instead, the two boys never said a word. Only speaking in class when asked, not being seen outside of the classroom. Sometimes they did even show up to meals. The boys had made no friends and talked to no one. Even in the common room when doing group projects the boys would sit quietly and get their work done. Only speaking to others when necessary.

By the beginning of November Severus was scared for the boys. He had hired storeys about the two of them. How they were always smiling and laughing. Playing games and got along with everyone. Severus could see how smart they where you only had to look at their grades to know how smart they were. From hearing storeys to seeing the way they acted he could tell this was not normal. There was also the fact that they no longer had the last name. Showing they had become words of the ministry. Due to this Severus was expected to keep a close eye on them and report all of this to their caseworker. The women didn't seem to care about the boys at all. It bugged Severus that she had never actually asked to meet the boys. She would come to talk to him for about 20min and then leave. They meat the first week of every month to talk about the boys.

It was now the first day of the winter vacation. She had sent him two presents one for each of the boys. Now they would each have one thing to open Christmas morning. Severus could tell that the boys would be happy to have something but he knew it was not enuff.

Severus watched as the two boys watched the others go to the train. They where the only Slytherin staying for the brake and he would do everything he could to help them feel at home. Going into his privet chambers Severus went to the floo called out for Malfoy Manner and stepped thru into the front hall. Walking thru the manner he went to Lucus office.

"Enter" Lucius called as soon as he knocked on the door. Walking into the room Lucius looked up "Severus what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about two of my snakes," Severus told him

"and witch two is that?"

"The twins," Severus told him

"Yes, I have heard about them."

"they are the only Slytherin left at the school, and I was invited to stay here with you which I would like to do. The only problem is I can not leave them behind." Severus told him

"So really what you are saying is, you have taken a liking to the boys and want to bring them home like they are puppy's," Severus asked a smile on his face

Severus side "Yes I want to bring them home. I thought about bringing them to one of my property but I felt that if I bring them here then they would have Draco to play with and that might help them feel more at home here." Severus told him

"I think it is a great idea. Have you talked with their case worker?"

"I asked her about me taking the boys for the holidays she said there would be no problems with that."

"wonderful then I will expect the three of you for dinner tonight. Ill have your room prepared and a room made up for the boys." Lucius said with a smile

Severus then left going back to the school to find the boys. They were sitting in the common room speaking quietly to one another. Severus walked up to the boys and sat across from them. "Hello, Fred Gorge," Severus said with a little smile

"Hello, Profesor." The boys said together

"I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. Why don't we start with something simple… I am going to take the two of you with me away from the school for the Christmas holidays. We will be staying at Malfoy manner. You obviously have a choice in this we don't have to go if you would not like to." Severus told them

"That is very nice of you professor." One of the boys said

"but we would not want to be a burden," said the other

"you would not be a burden." Severus assured them "I am inviting you to come because I would like you to come. You see, I have no children of my own and when I look at both of you I see myself when I was your age. I wish that when I was your age someone would have done this for me, so instead, I will do this for you. and in doing this for you I get to know what it feels like to have children of my own even if it's just for a little bit."

The twins sat looking at one another for a little bit. The both gave little smiles to their Profesor and together they responded: "we would like to feel part of a family again even if it's just for a little bit."

"Wonderful! Then why don't you two go pack and come to my office we will leave as soon as you are ready." Severus told them standing up and leaving the room with a smile on his face.

90909090

Arriving at Malfoy Manner they where greeted by the small family. As soon as the twins were out of the floo the where jumped on by an 8-year-old Draco Malfoy. "My mom and dad said you're going to stay with us for the holidays! That makes me so happy! Normally it's just me mom dad and Uncle Sev. Now I'm going to have you to play with and I won't be all alone!" Draco told them excitedly jumping up and down "Come on dinner won't be for a little bit lets go play." Draco then provided by taking each of their hands and dragging them off down the hall and into his bedroom.

The twins sat with Draco and played games with him until it was dinner time. They found that they liked Draco his was fun and full of energy. He reminded them of themselves before they had gone to Hogwarts.

After dinner, Draco dragged them off once again. Latte that night Severus and Lucius went to tell the children it was time for bed. Only for them to find the three boys in Draco's room curled up to one another on the bed.

The next couple of days continued like this. The boys would only show up for meals then run off to play again. Severus let the children keep to themselves most of the time but insisted that the twins went for a walk with him every morning before breakfast. During this walk, he would listen as they told him all about what they had done the night before, how Hogwarts was and how they wanted a family.

Once during one of these walks, the twins were walking just ahead of him. They were telling him about wanting a family. After a moment of silence, he heard one of the twins say "I wish Prof. Snape was our dad." Severus pretended he didn't hear what they had said but he had hired them and he wondered to his self 'why not?'

Before they knew it the Malfoy ball was only a day away. Narcissa had arranged for the twins to be fitted for some dress robes. Throughout the time that the twins had been there, they had been taught some basic edict skills that they would put into practice at the ball. After being fitted Severus came and asked them to join him in the Ballroom. The room was mostly decorated and house elves were in the room doing some last minute touch-ups. Severus had been away for the morning the twins didn't know where.

Severus spent the morning teaching the twins how to dance. Severus would dance with one twin than the other then had them dance together with him following behind them. The twins were fast to learn and by the end of the night, they could dance almost perfectly.

At the ball, Severus was glad to see the twins were doing such an amazing job. They were polite and asked young girls to dance. They both danced with Narcissa and where their charming young selves.

9099090

By Christmas morning the twins were more then comfier in Malfoy Manner. The ran to Draco's room, jumping on his bed they woke him up. Not long after waking him they were jumping on Severus's bed to wake him up as well.

The twins were more than surprised by the number of presents they received. Many of the Slytherins had given them something small with a card saying that they hoped the twins would start talking to more of them and come out of their shell. The ministry had sent them each a gift, Fred got a pair of sneakers, and Gorge got a pair of gloves. The Malfoy family had gotten each of the boys some new clothing, books, and much more. Severus was the one to really go above and beyond, he had gotten them new prank times from the joke shop. A new kit for potions making and the promise that the boys could spend their Sunday afternoons with him browsing if they had gotten their school work done. The very last gift that the boys received was a piece of paper that Severus handed them.

The tow boys read thru the paper not really understanding what they were reading. At the bottom of the page, there was a spot for them to sing. "What is this?" one of the twins asked

Severus smiled at them "If you sign your names here at the bottom I will have officially adopted you." Severus was nervous that the boys would say no but either way, they were still going to be in his care as he had signed up to be their foster parent. This would just make it so they had his last name.

"You mean you want to adopt us?" Asked the other twin

"I already see you as mine. If you sign it you will have my last name, I can not blood adopt you as I am not married." Severus told them

The twins smiled to one another and quickly signed their names on the dotted line. The paper flashed a white light and then disappeared to the ministry. The twins both then jumped onto the armchair that Severus was sitting on. Now Severus had one twin on both of his knees. The new little family sat together and hugged for some time The twins then whispered into his ears at the same time "love you dad"

Severus gave them a watery smile and whispered back "love you two, my sons."

9099090909

When the twins went back to school they were like two new people. The started to get to know the boys in their dorm. They spent time with Severus. They still did well in their classes but now they did other things too. The twins were often found watching the Slytherin Quitech team practice, joking around with their new friends and overall just acting like happy children.

They spent a lot of time in Malfoy manner, after that Christmas. It was like a second home to them. Lucius and Narcissa were named their godparents. Draco became their God brother and one of their closest friends.

Nothing could have been better for them not until the summer before their Forth year when they were finally blood adopted by both Severus and Lily Snape.

My notes:

I'm so sorry I just posted this and then got a coment about the spelling I was like what I put it in Grammerly. Turns out I forgot to copy the fixed speeling copy. Im so sorry hope the spelling was better this time around!


	22. Book 2 Chapter 1

My notes:

Ok, I am back and Posting. I went and posted on Aricve for a bit but I miss all of your Comments. On the other site, I just kept being told what I was doing wrong so please give me a nice happy comment even if just to say "good" I think I might cry of happiness if you do!

Now for what you really want to know. I noticed a lot of people couldn't seem to find book 2 so I will just post all of the books here in "A New Family".

Book 2 is told from Eric's perspective he is an original character and I do hope you all like him.

5 things I want you to tell me

what do you like, what you want to see, what should I add, is their enuff description, any suggestions

I love you all and have missed your comments! I should never have left you! Anyway on with the show!

Eric sat in his room doing his summer homework, it was only 2 more weeks until school started. Eric was looking forward to school, last year had been his first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizard. He had been sorted into Slytherin house and made a great group of friends, including, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Theo, Blaise, Queenie, Neville, and Milly.

Eric was not the smartest in his year but he was in the top 5 in all of his classes. As Eric sat at his desk he could hear someone opening the front door and slamming it shut. His dad had just left for work. Eric got up from his desk and left his room.

Going into the kitchen he prepared himself some breakfast. Eric sat and ate alone in the kitchen. This was his favourite time of day his dad was gone and he didn't need to worry about seeing him.

It was not that His dad was mean to him it was just they both pretended the other didn't exist. It had all started when Eric was 8, he had been in his room one night when his dad came home from work. Eric went to great his dad, they had never been close at the time and he meets his dad every evening when he came home. Once at the door Eric could smell something, it smelt like alcohol. Once he got close to his dad he realized he was drunk. Bill (Eric's dad), looked at Eric and began to tell only what a drunk man would, the truth.

Eric listened as Bill told him that it was his fault his mother died. That he blamed Eric for his wife's death. That he never thought of Eric as his son, and if he could he would get rid of him. Eric spent the rest of the night in his room alone and crying. After that night the 2 almost never talked.

Bill seemed happy the boy finally got he was not wanted. Eric came to realize just how unwanted he really was. So from the time Eric was 8 years old he learned to do everything on his own. He washed his own clothes, went to school, got money from Bill to buy the things he needed. Eric did it all alone except for when his sister helped him out.

As Eric sat alone and ate his breakfast he heard the floo go off and in walked his big sister Nymphadora. She was holding 2 outfits in her hands. One was a red dress the other was a black dress robe.

"Morning Nymph," Eric said happily. After that night with their father, Nymphadora did everything she could to take care of Eric. She lived in her own apartment but still visited her little brother and father often.

"Morning squirt! Do you want to go out tonight? Why am I asking you don't have a choice? We are going to a wedding." Nymphadora told him a big smile on her face, as she spoke she grabbed an apple off the counter and took a bite.

"whose wedding are we going to?" Eric asked not sure if he really wanted to go.

"Your friend Harry, his mom is getting married to Professor Snape," Nymphadora told him

"I guess his stepmom had a baby girl then," Eric said a little sadly

"Come on go get showered, it might not be the happiest wedding, but we are going and supporting them if you want to or not. The ceremony starts in a couple hours anyway so come on let's go." Nymphadora said pushing her brother out of the kitchen so that he would get ready.

It didn't take long for the 2 siblings to be ready to go. They then flood over to the Malfoy mansion and went out to where the wedding was taking place. They were greeted by the men once they arrived in the garden it was all very beautiful. After a little bit of socializing, there was the ceremony which was also very beautiful and slightly emotional.

Eric had thought the whole ceremony would just be by the book with one emotion. But he was wrong. It seemed like Harry was happy to get a dad, the twins to get a mom. And even if Harry's mom looked a little scared he could tell she was happy to marry such a nice man.

The reception took place after also in the garden. There was a lot of people their and Eric had fun being able to see all of his friends. After some time, Eric lost sight of his sister and spent most of his time with Neville. He danced with Hermione, Queenie and Milly at least 3 times each as well as some of the other girls that where there.

Standing at the snack bar with his friends they stood around talking. "Hey, Draco!" Eric called as Draco came over with Milly on his arm.

"Hey, Eric how are you doing?" Draco asked

"I'm doing well! I've been working on my summer homework a lot. What about you?"

"I have worked on my school work tow. Dad also has me studying politics and business this summer. Lucky for me Harry has been here to spend time with thow so he helps me not be as bord." Draco said handing a drink over to Milly.

"Is he still going to be living with you, after the wedding and all?" Eric asked the others waited for the answer also want to know where their friend would go.

"No, Harry and his family are going on a family honeymoon for a couple weeks and by the time they get back Uncle Sev will need to be at Hogwarts for the start of term," Draco explained.

"Well, that will be fun. For them not so much for you!" said Neville

"Ya, ya laugh it up! At least I'm not the one stuck with Ginny. Didn't I hear you tell someone you had to go and visit her for a couple days?" asked Draco

"Don't even mention it! I am going to go stay at their place for a week. It's going to be hell. All she talks about is our wedding and how she is going to be rich! She wants to wait to do her school shopping until I get there. I think she is hoping I will buy her stuff so she can get all nice new things!" Nevel told the others "Is there any way I can hide in one of your closets for the time being?" he then asked.

The group all laughed. "I would love for you to stay in my closet but if my father found out he would whip me for infidelity!" Pansy told him jokingly, the other girls agreed with her and said it was not worth the risk.

Hermione laughed "In the muggle world they don't care about things like that as much but my room is the size of one of your closets and my closet in the size of a dresser. There would be no room for you!" she told him happily

The group joked around some more about having no space for Neveil and he would just have to suck it up and be with the future Lady Longbottom.

After some more time, the group started to leave as it got later and later. Draco had been pulled away at one point to say goodbye to his aunt, uncle and cousins when they left for their family honeymoon.

Eric decided it was time for himself to get home as well. Looking at the time it was getting late and Eric didn't want to go home and see his father. The man would be in a bad mood and would yell at Eric for being out so late, and whatever else he decided to yell at Eric for this time. No that didn't sound fun at all. So, Eric decided to go stay in his sister's apartment. There was a room there for him that he could use whenever he wanted. Once at Nymphadora's apartment he went right into his room and went to bed.

90909

Eric was still tired, but he could smell something, and it smelt amazing. Nymphadora never cooked as she was a complete cluts and was always making a mess or starting a fire. So Eric knew it was not her. But Nymphadora lived alone so no one else should be here. But it smelt so good who cared!

Going towards the kitchen he could hear people talking, Eric stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Look last night it was a one-time thing. It was a mistake" he could hear Nymphadora say

"I have never done this before... Let's just eat our breakfast and then I can get out of here and we never have to see one another again… If you don't want us to." He could hear a man say. Eric thought the man sounded sad.

"I completely agree. I'm really sorry about this though." Nymphadora said

"No, its fine it takes 2" the man replied replied

"Thanks for making breakfast," Nymphadora said

"Well if I knew you really didn't want me here I would have just left." said the man.

"No I am glad you are staying just for a little bit," Nymphadora said. Eric could tell she was so unsure of herself.

It sounded to Eric like they both wanted the other person to be there but didn't know how to tell them that.

Eric then went into the room and their sitting with his sister was Remus Lupin. Eric sat with them and began to eat. No one said a word the whole thing was uncomfortable. Remus soon left, and the rest of the day was spent in silence.

9090

Eric spent the rest of the summer holiday with his sister never going home to see Bill. Nymphadora took him to get his school supplies just like she did the year before. The morning Eric had to get onto the Hogwarts express, he was left alone. Nymphadora had work and was unable to take him to the train so Eric went alone by floo.

Once their Eric began to look for his friends, he could see most of them there with their families. Harry was with his mother and new father as well as his brothers. Draco was with his mother and father. Neville was with his grandmother and one of his uncles. Hermione was with tow muggles who looked nothing liked her. Eric had never met her parents, he assumed that was them, but they did not look alike at all. Eric got onto the train to get him and his friends a compartment.

It didn't take long for the others to get on and find him, soon they were all sitting together. They sat and talked about their summers, Harry talked about being adopted and what he did in Rome. Draco told them all about the lessons he got to take over the summer and going to China with his father after the wedding. Hermione didn't talk much about their summers, although neither of them ever really talk about their home life. Eric told them about spending time with Nymphadora.

Soon it was Nevills turn to share how the last part of his summer went. "So come on spill the beans what happened with the future Lady Longbottom!" asked Draco with excitement

"It was horrible at first. She would not stop bugging me! She told me all about how her friend got a new broom and she wanted one tow. After talking about it for 2 days I asked if she wanted me to get her one. She said yes and when I asked if I got her one if she would leave me alone and she said no I told her I wouldn't get her one. She through a right fit over that." Neville told them

The others all laughed at his plight

"What happened the day you went shopping?" asked Hermione desperate to know how it went.

"First they pulled me into an expensive clothing store when they got to the cash she asked me to pay I said no and we had to leave the store. She told me how embarrassed she was over the whole thing. I told her I didn't care how she felt she should not depend on me to pay. Again she threw a fit and in the middle of the street. Now that is embarrassing!"

"That would be" agreed Pansy

"It was like that with Rose all growing up" commented Harry remembering what it was like to watch her through a fit about not getting her way.

"Anyway, she ended up getting all her stuff at second-hand places. But after the shopping trip, it got really weird. She started spending all her time writing in this book. If anyone got close to it or tried to read what she had written she would freak out at you. SHe is probably on the train right now eyes glued to that old book" Neville told them

"Well, hopefully, it will mean she won't bug you during the school year then," Said Blaise hopefully.

The train ride was fast, and the group had almost no interruptions, and before they knew it they were at Hogwarts. They went to their table and watched as the new first years where sorted. They clapped as people were sorted into their house. The only new Slytherin that seemed to really stand out to Eric was a boy named Colin Creve. He was tall and thin but looked to have a good amount of muscle on him. He also had a scar going across his face, starting at the top left of his forehead and going diagonally across his face continuing into his shirt on the right side. He also had a black eye, this all just made him stand out so much more. Colin sat at the end of the table and didn't talk to anyone the entire evening.

Miss Snape was also introduced as she was now Prf. Snape's wife. Eric was happy to see her smiling at everyone, she looked so happy sitting at the head table holding her husband's hand. They looked more like a couple now then they did at the wedding, and from what Harry had told them the honeymoon had gone really well.

When the feast was over Eric followed his friends down to Slytherin house, they each took a seat and waited for their head of house to come to talk to them as he did every year.

Eric watched as Prf. Snape and his wife came into the room, Lily smiled at the students as Severus looked at them all sternly. "Welcome back Slytherins, and to first years, welcome to Slytherin, a noble house to be in. and one you should be proud to be in. Now, in this house there are rules. On school nights, meaning Sunday - Thursday night, 1st and 2nd years will be in bed by 9 pm. 3rd years 9:30 pm. 4 and 5th years 10 pm, 6th years 10:30 pm and 7th years at 11 pm. On the weekend you all must be in the common room no later than 10 pm. There is a small booklet on all your beds with the school rules. Go over it. Do not break the rules. If you must, don't get caught." Snape looked over at two redheaded boys in the 3rd year. Both smiled at the man and the Professor smiled back. "I understand sometimes there will be a fight amongst us. Keep it within these walls. The other houses do not like us, and we will not give them cause to get to one of our own. Understood?" The students, as one, answered with a replying "understood."

"To all students, this will be new but as you all heard at the feast this is my wife Lily. You may address her as Mrs. Snape. I expect you all to treat her as if she were me. Understood?" once again the students answered as one. "good well then goodnight you will receive your schedules in the morning."

Eric watched as Harry and the twins went to talk to their parents. It was amazing the way each of them looked different. Lily had grown her hair and her nice red hair now reached her waist, she smiled more brightly then Eric had ever seen her smile and she looked to be much healthier then she did before.

Prf. Snape also looked much happier he smiled, and it made him look younger then he did before. His hair was no longer greasy and had been cut short it now barely touched the top of his colour.

The twins and Harry were the ones whose looks had changed the most. The twins still looked the exact same as each other, but now they were a little taller and you could see more muscle on them. Their hair was shaggy looking, with a lighter red matching their mothers and had Black streaks in it the same colour as their fathers.

Harry looked very different he was taller now and you could definitely see the muscle he had. He was no longer skin and bones he looked much healthier and happier. His hair had also changed now its the same colour as his father's with a hint of red to it. They looked like the perfect family, and Eric wished that was him.

Going to the second floor where his new dorm room would be. The rooms had the same arrangement for as who would be sleeping where, but now the room was a little bigger. There was still a sitting area for them to talk in but now there also was a small area for the boys to study.

Eric went over to his part of the room and got out his PJ's. Once dressed Eric sat down in their little sitting area. The other boys came and joined him for the rest of the night they talked about how much things had changed since they first meat. The boys then went to bed only an hour or so later, this year Eric noticed happily they all slept in beds.


	23. Book 2 Chapter 2

Eric woke the next morning, everyone was still in bed except for Harry who was always up first. Eric grabbed his things and climbed into the shower. Thinking about last night and the conversation they had had. It was true, a lot had changed since this time last year. Harry was so much happier now. Eric thought about his own life he wished he could go live with the Snapes, or he would find out his mother was alive and she would come to take him away. But Eric knows this was just a childish dream and would never happen, although he would always hope.

By the time Eric got out of the bathroom, the other boys were all awake. Or seemed that way as they were all moving about the room. Draco still had his eyes closed and bumped into things. Neville seemed to have been looking for something but had stopped and was now just staring at the open trunk in front of him. And the others all seemed to be doing something similar. Eric smiled at them all, walking over to the couches he could see that Harry was sitting there.

"Morning Harry" Eric said as he sat down beside him

"Morning"

"Did you wake them up?" Eric asked

"Ya if they don't get up now they will be late for breakfast, and we both know how long it takes Draco to do his hair" Harry responded

The boys both laughed at that.

Eric and Harry waited for the other to get ready then went downstairs with the others to join the girls for breakfast. At breakfast, the mail was delivered. Front page news was that Ron Weasley had taken his father's flying car and driven it to school like an idiot. There was a small story about the Snape's being back with a picture of them all smiling together.

Mis. Snape and Prof. Snape handed out the new timetables for this year. Their schedule was the same as last year mostly, this year there were no flying lessons. Eric and the others went off to their first class of the day, DADA.

Pro. Black was teaching again this year and he was just as amazing as he had been the year before. He started the year off with the game around the world. Eric ended up being the winner and got 50 for slytherin!

For the next couple of weeks, nothing interesting happened. Then in the third week of school sitting in the common room, Prof. Snape came in to get him. "Eric there is someone here to speak to you."

Eric followed Prof. Snape out of the common room and into his office. Once inside he could see who was there it was Nymphadora. She was sitting down and looked to be worried about something. "Niph what are you doing where?" Eric asked as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

Nymphadora hugged him back. They stayed that way for a long time not saying anything. After a little bit, Nymphadora started crying. Eric stood there holding on to his sister not knowing what was going on the things going thru his mind where. She lost her job. Their father had died. She had been dating someone and they broke up. She made a mistake that she could not fix. She was sick. Eric waited patiently for her to tell him what was going on.

Nymphadora eventually let him go and sat down on a couch. Snape had left the room at some point so that they might have some privacy. Nymphadora looked at Eric with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry Eric I just had to tell someone and I I… I know I would have to tell you at some point… And you're the only one I can really trust… And I couldn't tell you this in a letter… but it will all work out… It just has to…" Nymphadora said stuttering thru the whole thing and by the end was talking so quietly Eric could hardly hear her.

"What is going on? You know you can tell me anything." Eric told her

"I'm going to have a baby," Nymphadora told him quietly

Eric sat stunned he didn't know what to say.

In the muggle world to be an illegitimate child was no big deal. But in a world like theirs run by tradition, it was a horrible thing to happen. People would shun Nymphadora and ignore the baby. The child would never be accepted into society. Condemned to a world of loneliness. Nymphadora could not get rid of the child as the magic surrounding the child would stop that from happening. Nymphadora would lose her job. Being pregnant the Aura would normally put her on a desk job for it but with her being unmarried and pregnant. There was no way she could keep her job.

"I will figure something out. It will all work out don't worry. I'll take care of you." Eric told her as he pulled her into another hug.

After some time Eric told her to go home. To act normal and to not tell anyone.

After speaking to Nymphadora, Eric went back to his room and finished off his homework. For the next couple of days, all Eric did, was go to class eat sleep and do homework. He stopped talking to his friends.

One day working in the library he could hear some first-year Gryffindors talking. "I would pay someone to do all this homework!" one said

"Ya, there is just way too much of it." Another said

Eric could hear the others in their group agreeing with this statement. Eric thought about it, he could do their homework and he could really use the money. He could send it to Nymphadora for the baby, maybe if they had enuff he could help hide the child so that no one would know about it.

Eric stood up and walked around over to the Gryffindors. "you will pay someone to do your homework?" He asked them

The Gryffindors looked up at him. "Yaw what's it to you?" asked one

"If you pay me i'll do it for you." Eric told them

"how much you want?" asked one of the girls

"3$ for every 1% the project is worth. I get another 5$ if I get it to you on time." Eric told them knowing that by the end of the semester he could have about 300$ from each of them.

The group seemed to think about it "ok the one I'm doing now is worth 3% you do it. When you are done bring it to me and i'll pay you. It's due tomorrow."

Eric looked at the project "you got it!" he told them. The other Gryffindors dropped off their stuff and left. Leaving Eric to do their homework.

For the next two weeks, Eric was doing first-year Gryffindors homework. By the third week, he was doing homework for 15 different people. Making a good 100$ every week. No one complained and some of the first years started asking for tutoring instead. Witch Eric now did every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoons. Each session people came to cost 10$.

Everything was going well until one evening sitting in the dorm on the couch with the other boys all around him Harry asked a question. "What is going on Eric? You are acting very odd" the others sitting around all nodded their heads in agreement.

"nothing is going on. Just focusing on school is all." Eric told them trying to brush it off.

"You there in the top 5 of our class last year! You do not need to study that much!" Draco said.

"Ya and you are talking to the first years a lot. You don't spend time with us anymore" Nevill added.

Theodor was the next to step in "When we thought there was something wrong with Harry we did something about it and you were right there with us. So come on what's going on?"

Eric looked around at his friends "you have to swear that you will not tell anyone what I am about to tell you." Eric started the others each gave a look to one another then each swore they would not tell

Eric gave a sigh then looking down at the floor to begin "I need money. The first years are paying me to do their homework."

"Why do you need money?" Neville asked

Eric still looking at the floor said "It's my sister… she got into some trouble and I'm trying to help her take care of it." Eric told them.

"What she gets in with a bad guy? Ow someone money? You could have asked us for help! You know we are family!" Draco said

Eric smiled a little at him "I can't tell you anything else. And I know we are family but even family would not help us with this." Eric went to get up to leave the room. Harry jumped up and stood in front of the door.

"You can't leave! We are best friends all of us. Come on tell us what's going on!" Harry demanded "If I didn't open up to any of you last year I could be dead for all we know. Let us help you now. We promised not to tell anyone and I know I will do my best to help you out." Harry told him

Eric looked around to see that they all agreed with what Harry had to say. Eric looked away from everyone then whispered very quietly "she pregnant."

The others in the room sat quietly for a moment "whos is it?" Draco asked

"I don't know" Eric replied "i just couldn't bring myself to ask."

"Eric I know we promised not to tell anyone but can I please get my mom. She can help us. You know what she has had to live through she won't judge her she can help please!" Harry told him

"No you can't get your mom what if she tells someone! My sister could lose her job be cast out of the wizarding world" Eric yelled at him mad he would even suggest the idea.

"People are going to find out eventually," Neville told him

",No if I keep it quiet till after the baby is born I will make it look like she found the child or I will hid the child somewhere no one can find them," Eric said quietly

"Eric you know that won't work"

"I know"

"Let me get my mom she can help"

"ok get your mom but she has to promise not to tell anyone."

Eric sat back down and the room was silent. Harry ran out and soon came back with his mother. Lily walked over to Eric "what is going on Eric?" Lily asked right after promising not to tell anyone anything.

"My sister she is pregnant. I've been trying to get money for her by doing the first years homework." Eric told her.

"oh my well um let me think for a moment." Lily replied after a moment of thinking Lily began to talk "Doing homework for others will have to stop. Tell all the people you were doing it for you are no longer going to do their homework. As for your sister well I will speak to her about this I don't want you to worry about anything I will handle it." Lily told him.

Lily stood up "now come along boys it's late. Into bed all of you." Lily then went around the room tucking each of the boys in. Once done she turned out the lights and left the room.


	24. book 2 Chapter 3

It was a Saturday morning and Lily was coming out of the floo. On the other side stood Nymphadora. Lily hugged the young girl then lead her over to the couch.

"You are not looking so good Nymphadora," Lily told her honestly

"I just haven't gotten enough sleep" Nymphadora brushed off

"I know you are pregnant," Lily said quietly, "Eric told me last night."

Nymphadora looked up in surprise "I know I shouldn't have told Eric but I didn't know who else to tell… and I am going to need help. But I know everyone will find out soon and before I know it I will be kicked out of good society. you're not going to tell anyone are you?" Nymphadora sighed

"No, I am going to help you figure this out. Now first thing first when is the baby due?" Lily said a smile on her face

"In May, only 8 months away," Nymphadora told her quietly

"that gives us lots of time. You are not showing yet and should not be anytime soon. Now the next thing is who is the father? I know this is not any of my business but I am only trying to help you and knowing who he is I'll have a better way of helping figure out a way to handle this situation." Lily said looking a little nervous about asking about the father.

"No its fine thank you for helping me. I know that you could leave here right now and tell the world my secret leaving me to be sent away from society. You see this all happened the day of your wedding. I had met him a couple of times but nothing really came of it. I really liked him but I don't think he was looking for a relationship… It's your friend Remus Lupin." Nymphadora told her looking down at her hands refusing to meet Lily's eye. Embarrassed by what she had done with Lily's longtime friend.

Lily sat for a minute not saying anything. Nymphadora slowly looked up at her to see that Lily now had a big smile on her face.

"Um, Lily what are you thinking?" Nymphadora asked

"You know I have talked to Remus he told me there was a girl he liked but he thought he had messed that all up on the night of my wedding. He told me he slept with her but the next morning she had told him that it was a mistake. I think he was talking about you unless he slept with another woman that night. Which I highly doubt. You should talk to him, he will take care of you and this child. There is no doubt in my mind about that." Lily told her with a smile

Nymphadora couldn't believe what she was hearing. Remus liked her! "Did he really say that?"

"Yes, Remus wouldn't sleep with a girl unless he really did like her. Even if he had drunk a little too much." Lily told her honestly

"It's like a dream come true!" Nymphadora gushed "does he really like me?"

"That is what he told me, now what are you going to do about all this?" Lily asked wanting to get back to the point. Severus was staying in their apartment today with the boy. Lily really liked talking to Nymphadora but she wanted to get back to her happy family sooner rather than later.

"I guess step one would be to talk to Remus and tell him the truth on what is going on," Nymphadora said a little more seriously.

The two women continued to talk about how Nymphadora would contact Remus what she should tell him and how she should tell him. By the time Lily was leaving it was after lunch. She was sad to have missed so much time with the boys and her husband today but it was nice to know she had helped Nymphadora and in extension Eric.

Note

Ok, I have gone over all of the chapters and had them spellchecked again. I hope the spelling is much better now. Sorry for all the notifications and stuff, I deleted all of the chapters and reposted them all but a bunch of them didn't post right so I did it again. If there is something wrong with one of the chapters and it's in some wired layout I will have to do it all over again. Hopefully, I have fixed the problem now but I might have to do it again. Hope you all liked this chapter please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	25. Book 2 Chapter 4

Eric couldn't have been happier Miss. Snape had gone and talked to his sister only a week ago. And now he had a letter saying that everything was going to work out and that he didn't have to worry anymore. Eric loved his sister, she was the only family he really had. He would do anything for her. But it was nice to not have to do this for her.

Eric spent the next couple days explaining to people that he would no longer be doing their homework or helping them study and instead he spent that time with his friends. It was nice not having to hide anything from them it made it easier to spend time with them.

Today was Halloween and Eric was more than happy to spend the day with his friends. Harry seemed a little off all day but after being called into his father's office he came out acting normal again. Draco, on the other hand, could only talk about the candy he wanted to eat. Hermione kept telling him he would only rot out his teeth. Eric thought the whole thing was funny as they had been fighting about it since breakfast.

Finally, it was time for dinner Eric watched as Draco would grab a piece of candy only for Hermione to grab it from him and tell him 'no' like he was a knotty child. Nevil who was sitting on Hermione's other side keep handing Draco things behind her back. Eric who was sitting across from them had a great view of the whole thing. Soon the friends were done eating and made their way out of the great hall.

"Let's go down to the common room and tell each other spooky stories," Queeny suggested.

The other started to nod their agreement only for Hermione to interrupt. "Let's just go for a quick walk around first and try to get some of the sugar out of our systems or we will never sleep and some of us will end up with sore stomachs," Hermione told them sending a look over to Draco.

The others decided it was a good idea to listen to her. After their walk, they could tell each other stories

.

Walking thru the halls they ran around chasing one another, it was all fun and games for Harry and Eric until they both stopped dead in their tracks. "Kill, Kill" Eric could hear the voice but didn't know where it was coming from. He pulled out his wand as fast as he could and started to look around to see where it had come from. Harry had begun to do the same.

"did you hear that?" Harry asked

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked them looking to see what they were talking about

"There was a voice it said it was going to kill," Eric told them

The others looked at each other all looking a little spooked out by what they had been told. Pansy began to laugh "nice try guys but your not fooling me. I know you are only trying to make us scared" The others joined in with her all laughing about their little joke. Harry and Eric looked at one another both gave a little smile and hoped it was just some joke.

The group started to walk down the hall again only for them to stop dead in their tracks once more. There on the wall is written in blood, it said "the chamber of secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… beware" There were no more jokes now they each looked equally petrified. Misses Noris was also there but she really was petrified.

Pansy couldn't hold it in and began to scream at the top of her longs. Queenie looked horrified had grabbed onto the person closest to her who just so happened to be Harry. Hermione grabbed onto Neville who held on to her just as tightly. Draco tried to get Pansy to shut up but nothing seemed to work until he finally used a spell. Eric looked at his group of friends then up at the wall. He didn't know what to do. They all just stood there holding on to one another staring up at the wall. Until a teacher came, soon the hall was filled with teachers and students alike. The young group of slitherers quickly made their way thru the crowd and ran to their common room. They were no longer in the mood for spooky stories. each person made their way over to their own part of their room, boys and girls splitting up and got ready for bed.

Once all of the boys where in bed Eric made his way over to Harry's bed. The bed curtains were closed. Looking to see no one was watching Eric climbed into the bed beside Harry.

"Wha What are you doing!" Harry demanded

"shhhh Muffliato I don't want anyone to hear us. Now tell me could you really hear that voice in the hall or were you just joking?" Eric asked

"No, I could really hear it. It was saying kill over and over again." Harry told him

"ya that's what I heard two. Why do you think only you and I could hear it?" Eric asked

"maybe only you and I have good enuff hearing" Harry suggested

"or maybe… only you and I would understand what the voice was saying… You have a pet snake harry you seem to always know what it wants and when. Almost as if you know what it was saying" Eric told him glancing over at the snake

Harry looked at him with wide eyes "what are you talking about?" Harry said

"Harry, can you talk to snakes?" Eric asked Harry looked like he was about to object but before he could Eric continued "Its ok if you can! I can two" Eric told him

"Really," Harry asked in the snake tong

"Really" Eric replied in the snake tong

The tow smiled, Eric stayed in Harry's bed as they talked about how they found out they had this gift. Soon they're falling asleep together in Harry's bed.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... Tell me what you are thinking of book 2? Is it good? Do you have any questions? let me know and I will try to answer them. Also please give me some ideas of what to do in this book I need some help!


	26. Book 2 Chapter 5

Eric liked knowing that Harry could talk to snakes when the others were not paying much attention to them they would speak to one another using the snake tong. Eric also found that he liked climbing into bed with Harry at night. Recently the two of them could hear a voice in the walls of the school always saying it was going to kill. Harry was starting to have nightmares from the voice that only they could hear, causing them to find comfort in one another. So late at night when the others were asleep Eric would climb into Harry's bed and they would hold one another.

Currently, Eric was sitting in DADA Prof. Black was still teaching which was totally awesome. Eric liked Prof. Black he always said it how it is. One day they would all die. Some would die in a hospital bed others on a battlefield. The only thing was where you going to stand there and let the other guy shoot you or where you going to shot back.

Eric was going to shot back. Eric always paid attention in this class and today he was so glad he did.

Prof. black and Prof. Lupin where going to start a duelling club. Even Prof. Snap said he would help. This was going to be so much fun. Looking at his friends he could tell they were all interested in joining two.

909090

That Friday it was the first time the duelling club was going to meet up. They were split up and taught some new spells. The older years helping the younger years where they could. After a lot of practicing they were all called over to the stand. Prof. Black was standing up on the stand looking at all of them. "To end off tonight we will have a couple of matches that you can all watch." The children around the stand all cheered. "Let's have two agents two. Tonks and the youngest Snape agents Wesley and Finnigan." Black called out.

Eric claimed up onto the stand Harry not far behind him. The two bowed to the Gryffindor's then took a fighting stance. At first, nothing interesting happened. Not until Wesley congered a snake.

Eric watched the snake move across the stage. It started to his "Kill Eat Flesh". Eric was horrified to hear the snake say such things and was looking right at a student. It was a Hufflepuff the boy looked really scared but was just standing there staring at the snake.

Harry started to hiss "Stop!" He repeated over and over again but the snake was not listening to him. Eric joined in "Stop we will take you to the forest you can eat there." Eric tried to tell the snake.

The snake stopped and looked at the two boys talking to her before she could slither over to them she went up in flames. Looking up the boys could see Severus had been the one to set the snake on Fire.

Eric and Harry looked around, realizing they had just let everyone know that they could speak parseltongue they ran out of the room. Harry taking the lead.

Eric and Harry soon made it to their dorm room. Climbing into Eric's bed they pulled the curtains around themselves. "everyone knows" Harry said

"ya," said Eric

"Well my family already knew but they told me not to let anyone know and now they all do," Harry said miserably

"No one but you knew I could talk to snakes," Eric said looking a little out of it.

The boys lay down beside one another and soon fell asleep.

9090900

The next morning, they woke to find their roommates moving around the room getting ready for the day. The two boys climbed out of the bed and didn't really look at anyone. Neville finally broke the silence "They all think you guys opened the chamber of secrets now. They say you are the heir to Slytherin." He told them.

"We can't both be the heir. One has to be the heir and the other has to be the second" Harry told them as if the whole school was just plain stupid.

Eric laughed at that "well I call being the Heir! You can be second" Eric told him

Soon the boys realized the other Slytherins didn't care if they could speak to snakes. And after everyone found out the boys started doing it more openly. Gummy (Harry Snake) really liked this as she was now always being carried around by one of the two boys. They also talked to her a lot more now as they could speak in the open.

Not all of this was good though. Some of the other houses were a lot crueller towards the two of them. The Gryffindor's had taken to mocking them in the hall. Trying to corner them or get a hex or two in. This caused the two boys to never leave each other's side.

This was going to be a long year.


End file.
